


爱情博物学

by puffy



Series: 爱情博物学 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 假如在平行时空里，他是小猎犬号舰长，而他在五年环球航行后萌生了进化论的理论雏形。脑洞极其凑合，慎入。





	1. 舰长小屋

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源:
> 
>   纪录片 Darwin's Brave New World
> 
> 参考文献:
> 
>   《乘小猎犬号环球航行》查尔斯·达尔文  
>   《达尔文回忆录》弗朗西斯·达尔文
> 
> 注: 
> 
> 查尔斯·达尔文生于1809年2月  
> 罗伯特·菲茨罗伊生于1805年7月  
> 小猎犬号的环球航行历时五年(1831—1836)

“两进一，右满舵，航向225。”舰长下达口令道。

“两车进一，右满舵，航向225。”车钟手一边快速执行动作，一边复述口令。

“航向225到。”操舵班长准确把握住舰长下达的指定航向。

大副Andy站在这艘二轨方帆勘探军舰的甲板上，远远看着位于船头的舰长，又瞥了一眼用罗经柜当临时写字台的年轻博物学家，陷入沉思。

正值第一狗哨¹，最令人昏昏欲睡的时刻，大副忍不住打了个哈欠。午更时分舰长当着他的面恶狠狠地怒斥了那位黑发的博物学家:“您真是不可理喻，Loew先生。”

“回敬给您。”

以舰长随伴身份登上小猎犬号测量船的Joachim毫不客气地反击。

“既然这样，我们也不要住在一起了。”

Andy知道Jürgen并不总是温和亲切的，早上甚至容易急躁，但他还是被这样的宣泄怔住了。年轻的舰长一向沉着镇定，天知道他们为了什么吵起来了，造物论？还是只是单纯觉得，Loew先生话太多了？

“那简直再好不过。”博物学家因激愤而通红的胸膛从敞开的衬衫透出，他赶回舰长小屋，把能堆到天花板的书、标本和日志全搬到了甲板上。

大副结束了回忆，他觉得自己有必要了解一下情况，避免事态恶化。在远离陆地的船上，任何矛盾都更容易被点燃，最终发展为无法控制的局面。按照当时的规定，船上其他人都要和舰长保持距离。但既然舰长已经气跑了唯一能和他亲密相处的博物学家，Andy愿意去充当调和人。

还不满27周岁的Klinsmann舰长，气宇轩昂，金色的头发和深蓝色海军制服相得益彰。但Andy再清楚不过，如果不是必须要穿制服，他能随意到什么程度。

“你看，其实Loew先生变化挺大的嘛，我记得他上船第一周每天都是正装，领巾怀表一个不少，甚至会戴高筒礼帽，典型的富家公子。”

他用开玩笑的语气试探着舰长，不忘回头看一眼博物学家，早就没有礼帽了，衬衫也不全扣上，因为喜欢跳进海里捉鱼——“每天都能发现新物种！”——干脆赤脚走在甲板上，宛如水手。

舰长用鼻子轻哼一声，“那可不，第一周每天穿着紧身胸衣，然后晚上扶着船舷吐得死去活来，你知道那种东西会压迫胃吧？”

Andy愣了一下，“什么紧身胸衣？”，其实想问的是“你怎么知道”。他当然知道紧身胸衣是什么，在一些不得不出席的令人生厌的正式酒会上，他也穿过，除了显得身形漂亮和让人不能好好吃饭外，没有别的作用。

“如果你每天和同一个人在一间屋子里吃饭睡觉，我相信你连他一共有几条领巾都很清楚。当然，Loew先生的领巾我数不过来。”舰长轻轻笑了。

“总不可能比他收集的昆虫标本还多吧。”

他们哈哈大笑，大副又回头看了一眼俯在罗经柜上奋笔疾书的Joachim，黑发的博物学家抬头疑惑地回应了一下他的目光，绿色的双眼，不知所措。对华兹华斯和弥尔顿²的喜爱让旁人对他有学究的第一印象，但相处一段时间后就会知道，那是一个对着蚂蚁或是从未见过的水母都认真而专注的人，天真，纯粹，还带点傻气。

“你看什么呢？他是不是正在日志里痛骂我、诅咒我下地狱？”Klinsmann也回头看向Joachim，可被看的人已经在埋头整理标本了，大副听到舰长又轻哼一声，狡黠，愉快。

“我听说他并不信仰这样。”Andy谨慎地回答，这是一个流传很久的言论。

“我们也差不多是为这个吵起来的。”

Jürgen并不打算把事情经过和盘托出，那没有必要。

Jürgen想起去年自己征召舰长随伴的时候，旧识亨斯洛教授向他引荐了自己的学生，“他一直向往环球航行，而且出得起费用”，还附上一张照片。舰长从小就对拉瓦特尔的相面术感兴趣，而根据拉瓦特尔的分析，Joachim的鼻子形状注定了他不会是一个坚定、能克服远洋航行困难的人，这位年轻博物学家剑桥大学神学院毕业的富家子弟的身份，让Jürgen对这个判断更加坚信不疑，但他依然同意了和Joachim会面，在数年南太平洋环球航行的过程中，他需要一个人陪他聊天。

Jürgen不得不承认，那是个很有趣的人，见多识广，滔滔不绝，喜欢打猎，对水文地理学也有兴趣，这意味着他们能有共同话题，而且他一定不会无聊。

至于鼻子？牵强附会，牵强附会！

决定让Joachim以随伴身份登船后，他毫无愧疚地在心里和拉瓦特尔挥手告别，“你知道吗？我很信相面术，而你鼻子的形状说明你是个坚毅的人。”

面前英俊的博物学家摸了摸鼻子，低头笑了。

但他们不是没有分歧，比如说产生于造物论的分歧，尽管他知道Joachim只是有一些模糊的念头，一些尚未论证的理论，但那已经足够禁忌，足够让Joachim面临危险了。

“你看，环境对人的影响多大，道德对人的约束能力和教育，简直能跨越人类文明的整个发展进程。”

今天早上他们一同骑马从里约热内卢的一处农场回到港口，Jürgen感叹于一些南美土著在庄园经济制度下发生的变化，仿佛和他们的祖辈不是来自一个世界，但很快他就后悔自己说了这句话。

博物学家抓住了重点，笑着回应，“你承认环境对人的教化，却不相信环境对物种产生的影响。”

Jürgen心一紧，他攥着缰绳，想起苏格拉底的外号“产婆”——通过多次提问让学生意识到思路中的漏洞。

“你是不是一直等着我说这句话，不，我认为这完全是两码事，一个属于精神层面，一个是外在的，额，习性和形态。”

“如果上帝从一开始就创造出了一切，为什么我会一直发现新的物种？”Joachim直视他的眼睛。

“那只是因为以前很少有欧洲的自然科学家来到南太平洋。”

“那么上帝会知道他创造的物种在不同环境下的变化吗？有些动物灭绝了，只留下化石，他又为什么不去填空白呢？”博物学家试图引导着他。

Jürgen沉默了，他不想和Joachim争吵。

Joachim叹了一口气，“舰长，你在气象学和地质学方面造诣很高，可你真的从没有质疑过上帝造物说吗？”

“Loew先生”，Jürgen改用疏离的称谓，加重了语气，他猛地拽紧马缰，那可怜的马儿忍不住低嘶，“您在回国成为皇家科学院成员之前需要宣誓信仰国教，我不希望您因为一些不当言论而毁掉前途。”

Klinsmann舰长摇摇头，努力从情绪中抽离，他不愿再重温因为“不当言论”而开始的争吵。有些分歧注定无法消解，强迫对方的认可只是在折磨彼此。

他更愿意听Joachim没完没了、无边无际的絮絮叨叨，通常伴随着翻书——

“舰长，你知道吗，毛利人不仅同样热爱文身，而且首领去世后，族人会把他满是文身的大腿上的皮肤完整剥下来，用来装饰盒子，那算是他们的艺术品……”

“舰长，你知道吗，一般认为，鹅颈藤壶是雌雄同体……”

“舰长，你知道我怎么判断一个新物种有没有毒吗？吃一口，哈哈哈……”

“舰长，你猜我今天发现几种新的鳞翅目昆虫？”

“舰长，我数学不好，可以给我讲讲六分仪的使用原理吗？”

………………

他很少回应，有时还会不耐烦。

但一想到以后都不会有这样的不耐烦， Jürgen感到了前所未有的恐慌。

“准备收起中帆！”舰长命令道，然后对大副耳语，“Andy，欠你一份人情，可以给Loew先生写封邀请函吗？邀请他和大家共进晚餐。”

“署名？”Andy掏出怀表，已接近第二狗哨，他可以休息一会儿了。

Jürgen想了想，“署全船军官的名字，除了我的。”

 

——————

 

远洋航行是对胃口的摧残，当每天面对着变化很少的晚餐——咸肉、燕麦、奶酪和豌豆时，舰长就会开始怀念在港口密集的欧洲海域执行任务、采购官能隔三差五给大家购买新鲜食材的日子。

南美大陆不乏优质的牛肉，但测量船无法频繁停靠港口，采买再多到头也全腐烂浪费了。

所以他完全不奇怪很多水兵经过数年航行后染上酗酒的毛病，那是麻痹舌头的最佳方法，但Jürgen不会放肆自己沉溺其中。按照《舰员的每日食品配额》，他有足够的葡萄酒和朗姆酒配给，可他宁愿倒进海里喂鱼。

餐厅传来热闹的欢笑声，看来邀请函发挥了很大作用，不过那位博物学家并不是热衷于社交的人，如果不是今天的争吵，他们会像往常一样在舰长小屋里安静用餐，然后Jürgen写航海日志，Joachim给那些标本做标签记录。

估摸着聚餐要结束了，舰长也咽下最后一口豌豆，他用半个柠檬给自己泡了一杯柠檬水，想了想，又泡了一杯，用剩下的半个柠檬。

端着那杯柠檬水走上甲板，Joachim依然趴在罗经柜上，没有起笔，只是沉思着，烛光染红了博物学家的眼角。日志和书籍高高地摞起，像宣礼塔包围着他。

夜色下的大西洋倒映着星光，星光又在甲板上投下风帆和桅杆的巨大黑影。凝视黑暗的海水会感觉自己要被进去，让人恐惧，却跃跃欲试。当然，身为海军中将，看都看腻了，不会有这样危险的念头。

“你要多喝柠檬水，小心败血病。”Klinsmann舰长把杯子递过去，Joachim无言地接过，仰头大口吞下柠檬水，喉结上下滚动着，Jürgen有些出神。

“Loew先生，如果我为今天的话向您道歉”，舰长踌躇地转着深蓝色制服上金色的扣子，“您愿意继续和我一起，住在舰长小屋吗？”

 

TBC

 

注¹:和下文中的“午更”、“第二狗哨”一样，都是海军航海术语中的时间段术语。

正午－4:00PM “午更”  
4：00－6：00PM “第一狗哨”  
6：00－8：00PM “第二狗哨”  
8：00－午夜 “第一夜更”  
午夜－4:00AM “中更”  
4：00－8：00AM “早更”  
8：00－正午 “午前更”

4－6点是“第一狗哨”，是人们最昏昏欲睡的阶段，这个阶段也是最不令人欢迎的值班时间。

 

注²: 文学方面，达尔文本人非常喜欢华兹华斯的诗歌和弥尔顿《失乐园》，“如果只能带一本书去环球航行，我会毫不犹豫地选《失乐园》。”


	2. 风暴瓶

1.

 

1834年1月9日，天黑前小猎犬号停泊在圣朱利安港，Klinsmann舰长预计在此地停留8天，继续进行对巴塔哥尼亚高原的勘探测绘任务。

此地宽阔广袤，但非常荒凉干燥，比以北110英里的迪扎尔港还萧索许多。有一天在舰长提议下，全船人员围着港口走了一大圈，11个小时没有饮水，健壮的大副Andy都有些吃不消了，开玩笑地给路边一座小山取名为“渴山”。Jürgen毫不吃力地一直走在第一梯队，但他对于博物学家的坚韧还是略微惊诧——除了被烦人的马蝇叮咬时会抱怨几句，Joachim永远兴致盎然，他特别喜欢那些南美野生羊驼，形容它们“雍容华贵，狂野而警觉”，捉住一种变种甲虫更是能让他长时间忘记难耐的干渴。

虽然在甲板上总是随意地敞开衬衫，但上岸考察时他还是会规矩地扣上扣子，微微翻起衣领，不忘系上一条领巾，Jürgen不知道他为什么能掌握那么多种不同的系法。

“与欧洲的地质情况真是完全不同，欧洲在地质第三纪时期形成，由海湾不断冲积而成，可我们在这里经过几百英里的海岸，只发现了一处大的沉积。”终于喝上水的Andy愉快地感慨着，Jürgen有些慌乱地移开视线，那位博物学家正安静地躺在两米外的沙滩上，出神地看着手里的虎甲，后仰的脖颈形成一道优美的曲线。

“额，是的，那沉积中有许多第三纪时期的贝壳，应该都灭绝了。另外贝壳层海底上又有厚度超过800英尺的一层白石，Loew先生说成分中至少1/10是纤毛虫纲昆虫。海底到处盖着沙砾，这里恐怕是全世界最大的圆卵石产地。”舰长调整了一下帽子，而不远处的Loew先生，实在是过于专注于那只甲虫，没有听见自己的名字。

大副点头赞同，完全没有注意到他的异样，继续滔滔不绝巴塔哥尼亚高原惊人的地质变化，“我读过E·福布斯教授的一篇论文，说那些海贝只能存活于水下40至250英尺的深度内，已灭绝的海贝生存时期的海底必定已下沉数百英尺才能空间容纳现在它上面的厚厚底层，多么神奇啊。”

“冰川把那些巨石推到圣克鲁兹平原的上部期间，上升运动至少升高了1500英尺。”Jürgen补充道。

Andy笑笑，“难以想象，这里的海岸结构却如此简单。”

舰长露出典型的友好微笑，他很疲惫，晚上有大量的勘测报告要写，未来的几天也不清闲，Joachim邀请他一起去平原上挖掘化石呢。

他记得Joachim去年年底在蒙得维的亚找到了一副剑齿兽头骨、一个磨齿兽的头骨残部和一种巨型的犰狳类动物的保护器官，然后未经他同意就把这些动物画在了航海图上，看着地图中潘帕斯草原对应位置上那笨拙的手绘，Jürgen觉得好气又好笑。“潘帕斯大草原是一个埋葬已灭绝的巨型四足动物的广大区域”，博物学家是这么说的。

Jürgen摇摇头，博物学家，博物学家，他满脑子都是博物学家。

 

2.

 

在沙砾之上的红色泥土中，Joachim Loew挖掘出一头后弓兽的半副骨骼。

那是一种巨大的四足动物，像骆驼一样大，Jürgen觉得它长长的脖子和骨骼结构跟南美野生羊驼比较接近。

“它属于厚皮动物，和犀牛、貘、古兽马同属一个部。”挖掘现场灰头土脸的博物学家一边测量化石数据一边解释着，衬衫、长裤和马靴上全是红色的尘埃。

舰长忍住笑，“它为什么会灭绝呢？气候变化？”

Joachim摇头，用手指向远处两个较高的阶梯式平原，高差显著，“看到吗？近代的海贝，这两个平原一定是在泥层内埋积后弓兽前上升起来的，所以后弓兽肯定在海洋已生存着现有的海贝以后很长一个时期还存活着。既然和它有一定相似程度的羊驼能在植被稀少、荒芜的沙砾平原生存下来，我相信后弓兽也能在艰难环境里设法存活的。”

Jürgen花了二十秒来消化他有些过分跳跃的思维，然后突然想到了自己的地图，“先说好，以后不许在我的航海图上画画，挡住了标记和路线的话会很麻烦的。”

画工差劲的博物学家皱眉，“我特别注意了那些标记，不会挡着的。”

“那也不行，我可以送你一张新的航海图，想怎么画就怎么画。”

“我就是觉得有你做的那些标记，再画，才有旅途见闻的感觉。”他猛地放下皮尺，作势要把后弓兽的胫骨摔过来。

“好好好”，舰长举手投降，“我给你一张新的图，还给你画上路线和标记，只是别在我办公的原图上画动物就好，这总行了吧？回到正题，灭绝原因是什么来着？”

他笑了，得逞的笑容，“我认为应该和人类活动有关。南美大陆的陆地变化是缓慢、渐进的，气候变化也不可能同时摧毁热带、温带和极地的动物。”Joachim同时记录好数据，准备把化石装箱运到小猎犬号上。

经过两年多的磨合相处，Joachim不再会当着Jürgen的面争论造物主到底是谁，Jürgen也不会为此忧心忡忡。他们找到了一个安全舒适的区间，可以客观而深入地讨论和分析，又不至于强迫对方改变立场。

博物学家擦去额前的汗水，若有所思，“其实父亲提醒过我，可以没有信仰，但要记得在人前掩饰。”

舰长帮着他给后弓兽化石装箱，“那你为什么不在我面前掩饰呢？”

“以诚待人是我的相处之道，舰长，你是不是也和我父亲一样，觉得这种坦诚会伤害到别人，比如你？”Joachim笑了，真挚，又有点苦涩，坦诚和坦诚后回避伤害而划定的舒适区域，不知道还算不算坦诚。

“请不要误会，Loew先生”，Jürgen少见地又改用敬称，恳切而不是因为疏离，“我不是那种狂妄的传教士，但也会痛苦。”

“为了我的前途？”

舰长看着那双橄榄绿色的眼睛，永远好奇，永远澄清，毫无束缚。他感到莫名的沉重，那是积压的情绪，对信仰的背叛，他实在说不出痛苦的理由，所以只能露出一个典型的友好的笑容，没有任何悲喜。

我担心在天堂见不到你。

 

3.

 

在圣朱利安港停泊8天后，小猎犬号继续向南航行，下一个停泊点是圣克鲁兹河入海口。舰长一如往常地站在船头发号施令，而博物学家一如往常地不停下网，企图捕捉到什么新鲜玩意，或者只是单纯观察，在不同纬度的沿岸海域，物种为了适应环境而产生的变化。

Klinsmann舰长听到身后一阵大笑，应该是Joachim又捞到了什么东西，而随船军医也加入到他的狂喜中。

他捧着一只胖乎乎的白色水母来到船头，像个小孩子一样展示着，也许还想邀功，“舰长你看！”

Jürgen无奈地摇摇头，“那你，用你的方法试过了吗，它有毒吗？”

“还没呢。”说完真的舔了一口那只可怜的水母，Jürgen不禁扶额。

他咂摸了一下，像是在品酒，突然脸色一变，颤抖着后仰，差点翻过船舷掉进海里，舰长一个箭步揽住他，正要叫军医过来，却看到一张无辜的笑脸。

“我弄错了，它没有毒。”

船员们大笑不止，而舰长定定地看着怀中的博物学家，他被海水打湿的黑发，闪烁着欣悦和戏谑的绿眼，手上还抓着一只水母。Jürgen想起毕亚兹莱¹的一幅黑白线条画，画上是一条蛇，尾部盘在地上，身躯直长，头部上仰，口中衔着一朵花。

秀丽无邪。

他像被烫到一样撤掉手，而Joachim不知有意还是无意地笑着说：“怎么，怕打湿你的衣服？”

Jürgen缓缓吐出一口气，“再多嘴，我把水母塞你嘴里。”

 

4.

 

“每天吃这样的晚饭，我真想跳进海里喂鲨鱼。”咸肉，豌豆，燕麦，干巴巴的饼干，家境阔绰的博物学家看起来快吐了，食材种类有限，又不够新鲜，一路向南，补给采买机会也越来越少，小猎犬号上的厨师只能将摆盘技术臻于完美。至于调味，实在无能为力。

“每天吃这样的晚饭，跳进海里，鲨鱼都不想吃你。”舰长揉揉眉心，他们都笑了。

“实在吃不下的话，要来点酒吗？”

Joachim摸摸下巴，“你很少喝酒。”

“我只是不酗酒，并不讨厌酒”，Jürgen打开柜门，那儿有一瓶非常难得的美酒，人脉颇广的亨斯洛教授去法国考察后送给他的，一直没机会喝，“1811年吕萨吕斯酒堡的贵腐甜酒，Loew先生，瞧得上吗？”

Loew先生瞪大了眼睛，“会不会太奢侈了？”

Jürgen满意地看着他的表情，倒出琥珀色的酒液，据说最佳年份的贵腐甜酒如同黄金般珍贵。

反正也不是他自己买的，用不着心疼。

甜美，醇厚，蜂蜜、杏脯和桃子的果香包裹着贵腐菌特有的香气，适中的酸度让酒浓而不腻。

博物学家近乎陶醉地深吸甜白葡萄酒的香气，咽下时又恋恋不舍，这胜过许多甜点，应该说这本身就算是一道甜品。

放下杯子的时候，他们看着彼此，甜美醇厚的也许不止是甜酒，还有被气味浸透的氛围。两个人都像是博物学家，又都像是被博物学家观察的对象，如果这对象是早上的那只水母，不知道他们会不会舔对方一口。

Jürgen感到一种浓稠的情绪，混合着不安，这是禁忌的，他甚至想不出一句来自《圣经》的话来驱动自己的行为，他更不知道对方的想法，就算没有信仰的束缚，也可能纠结于名誉。

“舰长，你桌上那个很漂亮的瓶子，是干什么用的？”他早就想问了，瓶子里似乎能下雪。

那是Jürgen近期很得意的小发明，在两年多的远洋航行中，他每天都会记录瓶中的变化。水滴形的玻璃器皿，乙醇、硝酸钾、氯化铵和水，温度改变时，溶液内樟脑的结晶会析出，就像现在，朦胧，伴有沉淀³。

“我叫它风暴瓶，算是比较简易的天气预报装置。”舰长把它放在餐桌上，Joachim专注地观察着瓶中的沉淀。

“由于温度变化，沉淀随之而变？”

“是樟脑的结晶。”Jürgen知道他很快就能明白自己的意思，“你看，如果液体很澄清，说明会是晴天的；如果像现在这样，那么会是多云；如果有沉淀悬浮，意味着潮湿或者下霜；如果悬浮的沉淀和朦胧的液体并存，暴风雨将会到来；如果在顶部有螺旋纹……”

“说明要起风了。”

Joachim的声线非常温柔，他抬起头追随着舰长的目光，蓝色的虹膜给人轻盈通透的质感，但眼神却是醇厚的浓稠的，闪闪发亮，像是海水里裹挟着云母和石英。

等Jürgen回过神来，他们的手已经在餐桌上扣在一起。

“你愿意陪我一起下地狱吗？”这是舰长现在唯一说得出的话，多么沉重的承诺，多么痛苦的背弃，刻骨铭心到愚蠢的程度。

“如果对国教不忠的教徒、表里不一的皇家科学院成员需要下地狱，那么当然，我愿意。”

不，Joachim Loew完全误会了他的意思，他并不是需要让Loew“有资格”下地狱。这份恳切让一切变得更加沉重，他不能想象Loew表面一套背后一套的样子，在皇家科学院拼命伪装的样子……

“这是错误的。”

“也许吧，不过圣经反对的是：对婚姻的不忠和对性的放纵。任何形式的，在婚姻配偶之外的性行为。”到底是神学院毕业的，这个回答立刻冲淡了不少自责负疚的情绪。

但Klinsmann没有轻松太久，“可我们不能结婚，所以……”

所以依然是罪，他逃不掉的。

Joachim攥紧Jürgen的手，每一个字都像是风暴瓶顶部的螺旋纹，那呼啸的狂风卷过他的心——

“那么我愿意，在黑风谷被狂风卷至半空不能落地，在燃烧的石棺中忍受熏闷，在火雨下、在灼热的沙漠²……而且永远，永远不会忏悔这份罪过。”

 

TBC

 

注¹：历史上毕亚兹莱生于1870年代，不过既然是平行宇宙嘛，还请大家不要太在意……

 

注²：网红文青必备风暴瓶，这个还真是菲茨罗伊发明的

 

注³：但丁《神曲》炼狱篇中分别对身前犯禁忌之爱或不能控制情欲的人、不敬神的人、同性恋者的惩罚和试炼，如果灵魂在炼狱经过一层层的忏悔和涤罪，那么最终可以上升天堂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完觉得好浪漫哈哈哈


	3. 陆龟和燕雀

1.

 

1835年7月，在利马的卡洛湾停泊6周后，小猎犬号重新启程，向加拉帕戈斯群岛进发。

秘鲁沿海地区一年四季都有疟疾的折磨，卡洛湾沿湾地区的死水池塘里总会升起瘴气。巴西有许多的沼泽地和过于茂盛的植被，但远不如贫瘠的秘鲁沿海这么影响人类的健康。那些光秃秃的开阔平原在雨季过后的数周内会长出一些草来，在这个期间，空气变得有毒，当地人和外国旅客常常会发高烧。

这也是为什么，即便已经离开卡洛湾，军医Wohlfahrt每天都要更新那份罗经柜名单¹。

“每天看到这个，我就会觉得自己真的是在军舰上。”Klinsmann舰长嘴上开着玩笑，其实有些担忧地翻着名单，显然没有日渐变短的趋势，火地岛和西风带的寒流都没有如此重创过船员。

军医挠挠自己齐肩的头发，“可别这么说，小猎犬号本来就是军舰，装备了十门火炮呢。”

舰长苦笑，“都用不上的。”

而博物学家倒是一如既往的坚韧，没有高烧也没有患上疟疾，自在地坐在甲板上，整理他的秘鲁考察日志。

Wohlfahrt似乎对他的体质很感兴趣，“Loew先生适应性很强，也非常耐渴，不过这一年多来话变少了。”

“是吗？我没注意。”Jürgen轻描淡写地回答道。

事实上，他非常清楚Joachim还是很话痨，也知道秘鲁考察日志的大概内容，圣洛伦佐岛上的地质沉降，高台上的粗盐，碳酸钙石灰又为什么没有和粗盐相互分解……

就在昨天清晨，Jürgen像往常一样早早起来，在甲板上摆弄着罗经仪，只有操舵班长在船尾值班。Joachim会在被窝里继续躺上两个小时，直到早更结束，但昨天他很快就醒来了，披着外套，在晨雾中睡眼惺忪。

“Jürgen”，博物学家揉揉眼睛，靠在柜子上，笑着拽了拽舰长肩章边缘垂下的金色流苏。

舰长警惕地看向操舵班长的后背，然后仰头瞟了一眼桅杆，没有人看到他们刚刚的亲密。面前的人慵懒闲适，一头没来得及打理的黑发乱糟糟。他不知道是被什么触动了，鬼使神差地拉住Joachim的衬衫领口，单膝下跪的同时让对方降低了重心，然后在罗经柜的遮挡下，热烈地吻住他。

晨雾带来寒意，海水是咸涩的。但一个交织着咖啡豆糊味和柠檬水沁凉的吻，甲板上轻微的响动都在耳边被无限放大，夹杂着偷欢的兴奋和慌乱，远比发生在舰长小屋令人激动。

“没想到你是这种人，严肃的舰长。”Joachim用气声打趣他。

Jürgen哑然失笑，“你真是太不了解我了。”

至少在海军学院的那些年，不用常年漂泊在外、和船员保持距离的时候，他还一点都不严肃。

“那要怎么了解不严肃的舰长呢？”

Jürgen继续了那个吻，这一次是轻啄，分开时他们额头贴在一起，看着对方绯红的脸颊无言地笑，然后重复着，重复着了解。不那么小心谨慎的Jürgen，仅仅是短暂的改变就足以让博物学家沉迷。如果不是因为Andy的出现，听见台阶上传来的脚步声和大副对操舵班长的问候，Klinsmann不知道他们会在柜子后缠绵多久。但他记得自己用最快的速度翻出柜子里的伤病名单扔给Joachim，然后装模作样地踱步到船头，用望远镜看着一些根本不存在的海岛。

“没想到Loew先生对医学也感兴趣。”Andy笑着说道，乱糟糟的头发使Loew先生看起来更像是传统意义上的自然科学家。

Loew有些不自然地笑了，慌乱地合上名单，脸上一阵潮红，像个犯错被抓的孩子。Andy以为他是不好意思了，忙说：“不，我刚刚只是在开玩笑，这个您可以看的。”

“别逗他了。”舰长解围道，即使背对着，他都能想象出恋人的窘迫，但Jürgen依然在心中感谢大副的粗大神经。

博物学家看着走向船头的大副，长吁一口气。他用名单遮住通红的脸，闭上眼睛让自己平静下来。但在狭小的黑暗里，脸上烧得更加厉害了。

 

Joachim话变少了吗？没有。

他们闹矛盾了吗？也没有。

只不过，他们都太年轻了，还不懂得如何克制那份激情。

 

2.

 

如果白天那些刻意的疏离像是“在无声的睡眠中躺下，聆听山上的水流在格拉罗莫罗的最深的洞穴里呜咽”²，那么晚上的舰长小屋就是维多利亚时期的地下文学³。

Jürgen站在桌边耐心地听完Joachim的长篇大论，从圣洛伦佐岛内陆平原上埋藏的贝壳和陶瓷碎片，到1822年地震造成的大地上升。他用手指轻轻划过桌上送给博物学家的那张航海图，南美大陆画满了各种动物，看到布宜诺斯艾利斯附近的大猫，突然想起在塔帕根河河岸驿站吃过的美洲狮的肉，肉色极白，味道像是小牛肉。

“我记得你跟我说过，雄性猫科动物身上有倒刺。”他说得很隐晦。

博物学家点头，“是的，交配季节里的雌性会很痛苦，其实学界也不知道倒刺的作用是什么，也许是刺激排卵？”

舰长装出很有兴趣的样子，但手已经离开了地图，他观察了一下Joachim的领巾打法，然后轻巧地解开。

27条领巾，超过15种系法，当然论对绳结的了解，还是比不过海军中将。

Joachim任由他逐渐加速的动作，背心也很快被脱下，和领巾一起扔在床上，“您调情的方式真是别具一格。”

他们都笑了，Jürgen熄灭煤气灯，然后在黑暗中拥抱他，两个人一起倒在行军床上，舰长小屋里只有风暴瓶里的樟脑结晶是闪亮的。

“我是真的想要确认一下，没有意图不轨。”他认真地解释着，但手上的动作暴露了心思。

Jürgen感受着恋人呼吸的变化，他看不见Joachim的表情，但那种不知是想逃离还是沉溺的喘息是绝佳的引导，比天文钟更精准。

“我方向感是不是很好？”他都不知道自己怎么说得出这种话。

“因为你是舰长。”Joachim用手肘支撑着上身探寻他的嘴唇，一开始吻在了下巴，然后摸索着找到嘴角，但舰长的耐心早被他冗长的考察报告耗尽，扼住脖子，把博物学家压回床单辗转热吻。

 

3.

 

在查塔姆岛考察的过程中，除了制作燕雀标本，Joachim最爱干的事就是拉着Jürgen一起戏弄陆龟。小猎犬号大部队在休眠火山口附近驻扎或是在沿岸勘察环礁的时候，他们就混进灌木林找加拉帕戈斯陆龟。

Joachim会在那些安静的庞然大物专心嚼仙人掌的时候突然跳过去，有的陆龟瞪他一眼，有的发出嘶嘶的声音，转身离去。他还喜欢跟在它们身后踱步，然后突然加快步伐超过去，陆龟们会有些无奈地把四肢缩回壳里，闷闷地躺在地上，发出沉重的叹气，这个时候就算一个成年人躺在龟壳上，足有200磅的大家伙也不为所动。但如果轻轻敲一下，它们就会继续赶路。

“幼稚。”舰长扶额，在逗陆龟这件事上，他一直是个旁观者。

“这是观察，观察”，Joachim笑着辩解道，“你没发现吗，虽然它们都吃仙人掌，但不同岛上的陆龟外表各异，脾气也不一样，胡德岛陆龟龟甲厚而且翻起，查塔姆岛陆龟最温和。”

“肯定是它们在查尔斯岛和詹姆斯岛上的亲戚写了信，说最近有个叨叨叨不停的博物学家，特别喜欢戏弄陆龟，大家千万别惹他生气，不然就被抓到欧洲了。”Jürgen一本正经地说道。

“Jürgen！”博物学家推了他一下，却被后者稳稳地搂在怀里，舰长现在觉得在灌木林找找陆龟也是挺好的考察活动，不仅仅因为海边沙地滚烫而这里相对阴凉。

“亲戚？”他喃喃自语，灵光乍现，在加拉帕戈斯群岛他发现了25种从未见过的陆栖禽鸟，体型类似，喙却是由小到大逐级变化，形成完整的序列——食坚果的大嘴地雀有结实而大的喙，大仙人掌地雀的喙较小一些，而在灌木地带生活、吃小种子和昆虫的小地雀，喙非常小巧……

“怎么了亲爱的？”舰长困惑地看着恋人从沉思到狂喜的表情变化。

Loew激动地抱住他，“能来加拉帕戈斯真是太好了。”

 

TBC

 

注¹：在传统战舰上，随舰军医每天都会把船员伤病情况报告给罗经柜值班员，而后者负责整理出一份名单，放在柜子里。

 

注²：出自华兹华斯《紫衫》。

 

注³：维多利亚时代过于假正经，尊崇道德，将禁欲推崇到极致，把鸡胸脯叫做白肉，鸡腿叫做黑肉，为了避免引起不必要的联想，连裤子都不提到，钢琴腿还要用布包起来，然后这种不正常时代催生了很什么很暴力的地下小说……看过《指匠情挑》应该都知道。


	4. 当地居民

1.

 

“这个叫查塔姆，这个叫詹姆斯。”舰长指着那两只安心吃仙人掌的陆龟，一只来自查塔姆岛，另一只来自詹姆斯岛。

虽然知道Joachim很喜欢逗陆龟，但他也没想到会真的带上它们继续航行。安静，温顺，在被博物学家收集的装满化石标本的箱子们挤占得空间所剩无几的货舱里不吵不闹不乱跑，当然，它们本来就很少发出声音。

一想到离开加拉帕戈斯群岛那天，大副和另外七个船员吭哧吭哧把陆龟抬回小猎犬号的样子——“Loew先生怎么这么多事！”，Jürgen就觉得可笑。

“好没意思的名字，应该这个叫Jürgen，这个叫Joachim。”博物学家笑着说。

舰长皱眉，“那不如这个叫普布利乌斯，另一个叫安提诺乌斯¹，或者它叫宙斯，旁边那个叫加倪墨得斯²。”

“你想什么呢？主宰一艘船还不够，要统治一个帝国、一个世界？”

“我只是在暗示，你是我美貌的随伴和情人。”

 

2.

 

1835年11月15日，小猎犬号抵达塔希提岛马他维湾，测量船被水面上众多的小划子包围，有一群当地居民聚集在岸边的维纳斯雕像前，欢笑着迎接船员。

“航海家是不是都很向往来到塔希提岛？你想到库克船长了吗？”

博物学家在当地居民的簇拥中回头看向走在身后的舰长，他正啧啧称奇塔希提人的打扮：把头顶的头发剃掉、只留靠外的一个圆圈似乎是此地的时尚，妇女们在脑后扎一朵白花或红花，而大多数男子都文身，图案流畅优美，贴合身体线条，从脊背中心朝两侧铺开，像棕榈树的树冠。

“卢克船长的时代，测纬度要靠背测式测天仪或象限仪。经度更麻烦，先计算出月角距，然后得参考《航海历书》。而我们现在有轻便的六分仪，和能精确显示格林尼治天文台标准时间的时钟。”Jürgen没有直接回答问题，更多的是感叹航海技术的进步。

弯弯曲曲的小路边是番石榴果树和面包树，叶片大而光滑，叶脉很深，大副笑着指向树枝上那些沉甸甸的果实，军医则为他们好不容易能改善一下伙食感到高兴。欢乐的人群一路来到传教士威尔逊先生的住宅，他的住所和衣着一样简朴，唯一的装饰是那些绚丽的热带水果，但脸上挂着清教徒式的善于餍足的笑容。

“来点面包果吗？我远道而来的朋友们。”他从烤炉端出两个硕大的果实，经过烘烤的面包果，形状和味道真的很像面包。

 

3.

 

“比彻和科茨布对塔希提人的评价多么荒谬，居然说他们阴郁、惧怕传教士，还无端谴责妇女们的德行。”

Jürgen和传教士威尔逊先生一起坐在沙滩上，看着在不远处玩耍的当地孩子们，还有凑热闹的博物学家。他们点燃了一个大篝火，火光给环礁以内的平稳水域染上热烈的色彩，也照亮了美丽的热带地区植物，成片的香蕉树、椰树和面包果树。孩子们围成一圈在唱当地的歌，Joachim给他们打拍子，一个小女孩领唱，其余人在某些段落帮腔，组成优美的合唱。

“有些人总是期望当地人做到圣人也做不到的事，与其说塔希提人曾经阴郁，不如说之前让岛民禁止吹长笛、禁止跳舞的禁令错误而且愚蠢。当地人有自己的风尚和自由，这很好，我在欧洲的时候很难在人群里找到几个像塔希提人一样快活的面孔。”威尔逊是开明的传教士，知道让岛民按照清教徒的规矩过安息日也是不合时宜的。

“是啊，我还记得库克船长描述过，在塔希提，祖母和母亲在部落里起到的重要作用，但那些严厉谴责的人却说她们放荡。”Jürgen无奈地摇摇头。

“和那些人辩论没有用，等他们真正看到塔希提人的生活，一定会失望，因为那些固有成见，就算不是一味轻视岛民的道德水平和宗教信仰，也总是有意贬低的。”

Jürgen想起中午吃饭时，岛民习惯性地先说几句赞美的话，然后才开始吃。在那些错落有致的当地小屋里，他也看到了年长的塔希提人严肃的祈祷，就像是一个典型的基督徒。讽刺的是，很多旅行者以为他们只是当着传教士的面才祷告。

“新西兰的情况和这里差不多吗？”他觉得那儿也会有不少像威尔逊先生一样的传教士，平和，友好，和当地居民相处融洽。

“不，新西兰和塔希提完全不同，有太多急于求成的传教士，社会构成也很混乱，澳大利亚逃犯，醉醺醺的捕鲸渔民，都经常和毛利人发生冲突，我想这是他们变得愈发好战的原因”威尔逊顿了顿，“总之不太平，如果你们要去新西兰内陆考察，千万小心。”

 

——————

 

“你看，野香蕉，野甘蔗，卡瓦胡椒叶，野芋，叶子比菠菜还好吃，野山药，像糖浆一样甜，还有这个，叫泰，是丁香紫属的植物，都很好吃。”回到舰长小屋，博物学家迫不及待地分享他下午在提阿鲁河谷的收集成果，“野餐简直太棒了，他们先把石头烧烫，然后用香蕉叶把肉、野生海芋和香蕉裹起来，放在两层石头中间，一刻钟后就熟了，非常美味，还有椰汁和菠萝。”

“吃吃吃，就知道吃。”

Jürgen觉得Joachim眉飞色舞的样子特别可爱，虽然他的收集成果，怎么说呢，像是刚刚从集市采购回来，而且肯定不会变成植物标本。

“提阿鲁河谷很漂亮，山峰海拔大概有7000英尺，河边有很多椰子树，最高峰就像在一条街道的尽头一样。峭壁垂直，山峡非常宏伟，再往上走还能看到层叠的瀑布。”他尝试着在考察日志的空白页上画出河谷的风景，但是怎么看怎么像儿童画。

Jürgen拿起一片卡瓦胡椒叶，“这个也能吃吗？”

“直接吃很酸，我不喜欢，主要用来酿酒，据说是厉害的烈性酒，会成瘾。”Joachim把考察日志上画的河谷递给他看，金发舰长乐不可支，然后被横了一眼。

“说真的，回国后你稍微整理一下，这个完全值得出版，当然不包括你的插画”

Jürgen笑着向前翻页，直到看见关于加拉帕戈斯鸟雀的大段论述。他自己也收集了13种燕雀的标本，而且认真做了标记。

“不过，为了你的名誉着想，一些比较激进的观点，出版时最好模糊一下。”

他说的是“激进”，而不是“错误”或“异端”。

 

4.

 

听到毛利人怒吼的那一刻，Jürgen才意识到威尔逊说的“不太平”是什么意思。

出于安全考虑，他没有让小猎犬号直接靠岸，而是停在岛湾，只和Joachim划着救生船一路来到停泊地。水边有众多山丘和粗劣的牧草，湾内有三条抛锚停泊的捕鲸船。

库克船长在航海日志里这么写道：“毛利人在岸上吼叫，乱石齐发，他们叫嚣着，谁敢上岸，必死无疑。”

覆盖了半张脸的文身给人极大的威慑作用，他们手持长矛，重重跺脚，用土语震慑或诅咒着什么，长发蓬乱，身上仅仅是裹着布料。

没有比毛利人更好战的土著了，Jürgen不安地站在沙滩上。

但博物学家镇定地走过去，贴上为首的毛利人的鼻子，温柔，从容。尽管他首次踏上这片土地，却好像对一切了如指掌，波澜不惊。

沙滩从来没有这么安静过，没有小划子掀起的浪花，没有捕鲸船上渔民们的骂骂咧咧，没有吼叫，没有恐惧。

于是Jürgen也行了一个擦鼻礼，那些黑色的文身似乎也少了几分可怖。他想起在查塔姆岛，Joachim用手托起一只地雀，动作轻柔，而地雀毫不畏惧——

“亲爱的Jürgen，你知道它为什么不怕人吗？”

“因为它从没有见过人，也没有被人伤害过。”

 

——————

 

尽管英国人来到新西兰不过12年，但已经造成了不可磨灭的影响，当然，不是好的。

Joachim看到当地房屋周围种着他熟悉的欧洲花卉——茉莉、忍冬、玫瑰和蔷薇的时候还是高兴的，但和Jürgen一起深入丛林后，还是发现了异样。

地上长满了英国草，却少见本地草本植物，更奇怪的是，没有鸟叫，但有很多鼠穴。

他很快做出了推断，“老鼠跟着船过来，几乎灭绝了新西兰本土鸟类。这里与世隔绝，没有天敌，它们飞行能力逐渐退化，转而在地上筑巢生存，所以完全没有应对之策。英国草也应该是用类似的方法挤占了本土植物的生存空间。Jürgen，这是一片脆弱的土地，对外来物种毫无还手之力。”

傍晚他们遇到了一位传教士，和威尔逊不同，他几乎痴迷于向当地人传教，有一种病态的狂热，而且对自己所谓的土著改造方案沾沾自喜。

“看到了吗？她简直和欧洲人一样了”他轻蔑地指向正在摆弄花盆的毛利女仆人，后者惊恐地回过头，Jürgen看见了她下巴上的刺青，也许是身上唯一和毛利人有联系的东西，“但她的异教徒表兄还过着一夫多妻制的生活。”

博物学家沉默了，舰长也说不出话来。

“他们体质很差，南半球土著大都如此，天花和普通流感就能死人。我们不辞辛苦，解救和教化这些土著，要是在澳大利亚，就没这么好命了，他们会被迁移到巴斯海峡的一个岛上，不过那也是一劳永逸，对吧？”

Joachim直视那双充满了不屑的眼睛，“我本以为基督徒都是慈悲的。”

 

5.

 

“我不喜欢这儿，Jürgen，我想我也不会喜欢澳大利亚。很多人说澳大利亚让无用之人重获新生，但听那位传教士的口气，不过是放任一些暴虐的人继续欺压别人罢了。”

“据说澳大利亚的上层阶级由流放犯人和积累了足够财富迁移过去的英国知识分子组成，是不是听起来就很怪？还有一个笑话，说怎么知道自己的邻居曾经是个犯人，很简单，马车越大，房屋越豪华，那就是了。”Jürgen干笑两声。

唯一的好处是，那里地很便宜。

如果不是这混乱的社会环境，和完全不如塔希提愉快的居民或氛围，他甚至想过有一天在澳洲内陆买下一块地，养很多牛，他负责经营农场，Joachim研究那里的有袋类动物和鸭嘴兽什么的。

博物学家摊手，“那个传教士，他根本不把毛利人当人看，还说什么一劳永逸，真是令人毛骨悚然。”

“如果我有能力的话，一定会改变这种局面。”Jürgen笃定地说。

 

TBC

 

注¹：罗马皇帝普布利乌斯·埃利乌斯·哈德良和他的侍从——美貌少年安提诺乌斯保持着同性恋情，安提诺乌斯少年时被周游路过的哈德良看中而后成为他的男宠，陪他走遍整个帝国，后来随皇帝出巡埃及时溺死于尼罗河中，被悲痛的皇帝追奉为神并受到祭拜。

 

注²：加倪墨得斯是希腊神话中的美少年，众神之王宙斯的伺酒童兼情人。


	5. 离别

1.

 

1836年4月3日，Joachim陪Jürgen去基林岛上的教堂做礼拜，他们一起唱了圣歌，这对Joachim不是难事，但祷告时刻的他是无言的，偶尔偏过头看着金发的恋人：Jürgen闭上眼睛低着头，虔诚地默念，就像晨醒时分那个落在他额头上的吻一样虔诚。

“你真是罪孽深重。”Joachim这么说道，Jürgen用一个深邃的笑容回应他，然后是一个印在唇上的清浅的痕迹。

“主是不会救赎你的。”Joachim指尖略过他的嘴唇，他们靠得太近，字句几乎哽在口中，刚随温热的呼吸吐出，就又被闷在湿热的交织中。

当时他们都笑了，但Joachim现在看着坐在身旁的人，祷告时微微皱眉，他觉得自己可能说了过头的话。

如果是在伦敦，在斯特兰德区¹的教堂，他还会陪Jürgen做礼拜吗？他希望那时教堂的人多一点，吵闹一点，而不是像现在这样只有他们两个人，偶尔对上的神父的目光和悲悯的微笑都让他尴尬。

他没有话想要对上天倾诉，也没有郁结的苦涩，他只是想认真看着身边的人而不用引起别人的注意。

阳光透过玫瑰花窗，彩色玻璃把金色的光线镀上水晶或者琉璃，像宝石一样跳跃着翻转着在他的面颊上。凝视他的脸，仿佛凝视着一颗水晶球，无时无刻不是新的。

 

2.

 

在基林岛的海滩，无数鲱鸟、军舰鸟和燕鸥栖息在树上，黑燕鸥有一种笨拙的可爱，而另一种较小的羽毛雪白的燕鸥，会在人们头顶几英尺高处飞过，一双黑色的大眼睛好奇地扫视来者。

对Jürgen来说，Joachim有很多可爱的地方，其中之一就是他会时不时侧展双臂，上下摇摆着，笑着向那些或愤怒或好奇的涉水禽鸟示好。舒展的动作，似乎要从空中带走成团的透明物质。那些见惯了人的鸟儿从来不会胆子大到落在他肩上，但他永远不会放弃。

“一只Birgo Latro！”Jürgen顺着他的声音看到一只在椰树下的巨蟹，有两只很大的钳子，最后一对脚却很细弱。

“快看它怎么吃椰子。”Joachim把他拉到树下，叫Birgo的大蟹正颇有耐心地、一丝一丝地撕椰壳的外皮，撕开外皮后再用大钳敲击里皮。

等它终于敲出一个缺口，已经过去了半个小时，Jürgen忍不住为它鼓掌。

Birgo瞪了他们一眼，好像在说“别抢我的椰子”，然后专心敲出更大的缺口。

“它们还会用椰壳纤维给自己铺床，想想都舒服。Birgo昼行夜伏，它们晚上偶尔也会到海里去，让腮润湿一下。有人说这种巨蟹是爬到树上偷椰子，不过我觉得它们应该就是吃那些已经掉在地上了的。”Joachim兴致勃勃地给巨蟹画了速写。

“多么奇妙。”Jürgen笑了。

 

3.

 

1836年4月12日，小猎犬号离开环礁湖，去往法兰西岛，Klinsmann舰长开始沿岸测绘。

“7200英尺长的线居然还不到海底，我们现在离岸多远，Andy？”

“2200码。”

“没想到是座水下高山。”

大副难以置信地看着水面上的小岛，坡度比大多数火山口还陡，而那碟状的山顶将近10英里直径。

“这简直是水下金字塔啊。”

军医噗嗤一声笑了。

舰长接着又对基林环礁的陡峭外壁做了多次水深测量，而博物学家紧靠着船舷密切观察着，他们发现在10英寻²以内，事先涂上油脂的探测锤总要黏上活的珊瑚碎片。随着深度增加，附着的珊瑚碎片越来越少，而沙粒越来越多，直到什么都黏不上来。

“珊瑚能筑起珊瑚礁的最深深度在……20英寻到30英寻之间。”他做出了粗略的判断。

这么宽的区域，这么大的高差，它们彼此孤立，坡度却很陡，而且排成一群群的，形成一条长带，就像是雷达克的珊瑚环礁和土阿莫土群岛，更有趣的是，在这么大的范围内，没有一个岛的海拔是超出一定高度的。

“沉积岩？”他小声说道，而Joachim精准地把握了他的意思。

“不会是沉积岩，它们在大洋中心区域，离任何一块大陆都很远，而且海水很清澈。”

“抬升作用？”片刻的思索后他们同时摇头，Andy表示赞同，“确实不会是抬升作用，任何别的地方，我是说陆地上，不可能发现这么一串山，山顶大体在同一高度，即使山脉只有数百英里长，也不可能。”

“它们是沉入水中的！”这一次两人同时说出答案。

“那些岛慢慢沉入水里，波浪的侵蚀作用把尖顶削平到同一高度。”

“然后在这个基础上又积累了一层新的基础，最终为珊瑚的成长创造了条件。”Joachim补充道。

Andy有些困惑，他们什么时候这么默契了？

 

4.

 

1836年7月19日，小猎犬号抵达阿森松岛，此地有众多火山口，看起来就是许多的山顶被截去一段的圆锥形小山丘。

Joachim非常高兴，他收到了一封来自亨斯洛教授的信，教授说那些源源不断寄给他的化石在古生物学家中产生了很深远的影响，而Joachim前不久寄回英国的有关裙礁变为堤礁再变为环礁的论文也颇受好评，总之，亨斯洛说已经在剑桥哲学学会上毫不吝啬地夸奖他“在年轻科学家的领军行列中占有一席之地了。”

读完信，他几乎是跳着来到了阿森松山顶，火山石在地质勘察锤下发出阵阵回声。

Jürgen也收到了一封信，来自他的父亲，第一段是寒暄，一如既往，第二段是转告Zwanziger对他艰苦漫长测绘任务的苍白的嘱托和激励，毫无意义……第八段，希望他尽快成家，“你已经31岁了”……

Jürgen有些焦躁地揉着信纸边角，他跳过好几段话直奔结尾，非常罕见的，父亲以调侃和讽刺的口吻提起了一桩闹剧，一件丑闻，不，应该说是一场悲剧。

皇家科学院的一名外籍植物学家被捕入狱，理由是与同性有染。

“Jürgen，你注意到岛上那些变种的老鼠吗？然后你看到那些凝结成固体的熔岩吗？它们的核心是粗糙的蜂窝状，是不是很有意思？”

博物学家拿着地质勘察锤笑着走过来，Jürgen把信纸一把塞进口袋，他一点都不介意把它们揉成团，问道：“回国后你有什么打算？”

Joachim对他突如其来的严肃感到困惑，“额……继续研究加拉帕戈斯燕雀和基林环礁，整理环球航行日志，然后争取在明年3月成为皇家学会的会员，怎么了？”

Jürgen没有说话。

Joachim握紧了勘察锤，用目光试探着恋人，但完全看不出对方的情绪，“我应该会在斯特兰德区生活，那里离科学院比较近，还可以经常去看望亨斯洛教授，你住在埃德蒙顿街对吗？每个礼拜天，我还想陪你去教堂。”

“你总是在观察。”Jürgen语气毫无波澜。

于是博物学家局促地笑了，“是啊，就像华兹华斯的诗歌一样，带着一颗观察和接受的心。”

Jürgen露出不知愤怒还是悲伤的表情，“你总是在观察，永远在观察，没有选择性，没有概念，从来不对正在经历的事情进行分类。又是变种的老鼠，又是熔岩和蜂窝，我没办法知道你的重点在哪里。”

但他心里想的是——不，我愿意听你讲这些，哪怕毫无章法，不过我的确生气了，因为你那些不切实际的憧憬，简直到了缺乏常识的地步，可是你又怎么可能缺乏常识？

“你在船上待了快5年，你就觉得这个世界都和小猎犬号一样简单了？有一个小屋，躲在里面就没了风言风语，自然科学家和船员之间没有竞争和矛盾，船上也没有烦人的长辈，即便一起上岸考察，也没人认识你，对你指指点点。”

“Jürgen……”Joachim小心翼翼地拍了拍他手肘，然后听见他重重叹了一口气。

“一回国，就有一位托尔克马达³等着我们，而我和你，都要过上普通的日子，谨小慎微的日子。Joachim，我的Joachim，现在你明白重点了吗？”他感觉自己声音带着颤抖。

Jürgen头也不回地走了，他要赶在Joachim露出悲伤的表情前背过身去，他要假装听不见那句落寞的低语，“你当初不是这么说的”，然后他无法控制地红了眼眶。

我的爱，上天保佑你会一直安全，这是我唯一的愿望。

 

5.

 

1836年10月2日，小猎犬号结束了五年的航行。

趁Joachim在叠那些领巾，Jürgen偷偷把一张小纸条放进了他装着鸟雀标本的木箱。

舰长抱着风暴瓶靠在桌边，目光缠绵着那个黑发的身影，他叠衣服的样子，戴袖扣的样子，闷哼一声把两摞书搬出门的样子，直到那个熟悉的桌子上空空荡荡，没有地质学著作也没有华兹华斯，直到那个衣柜里没有他漂亮的衣服，直到他提着标本木箱起身走向门外。

Jürgen快步追上他，然后把风暴瓶塞给博物学家。

“送给你，然后，圣诞快乐。”这是两个多月来他们说的第一句话。

“圣诞快乐。”好像这是恰如其分的节日问候。

1831年的圣诞节，他们在普利茅斯。

1832年的圣诞节，他们在靠近霍恩角的圣马丁港。

1833年的圣诞节，他们在巴塔哥尼亚的迪扎尔港。

1834年的圣诞节，他们在特雷斯蒙的斯的一个荒凉港口。

1835年的圣诞节，他们在新西兰。

所以，尽管现在只是10月，尽管风暴瓶里，液体澄清，明天会是一个晴天，和圣诞节气氛差得很远的天气。

但他们还是说，“圣诞快乐”，因为今年的圣诞节，甚至以后的很多个圣诞节，都无法一起度过了。

 

TBC

 

注¹：皇家科学院所在地。

 

注²：1英寻为6英尺，约为1.8288米。

 

注³：西班牙第一任裁判所大法官，被认为是中世纪最残暴的教会屠夫，在1483年至1498年他判决烧死了10220名“异教徒”。


	6. Quod erat demonstrandum¹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合One Direction的Love You Goodbye食用更佳~

1.

 

时隔5年回到兰开夏郡，马车打里布尔河畔走过，落叶是金色的，阳光是金色的，河水泛着金光。Loew身处这片光亮之中却无暇欣赏，他的意识片刻都离不开那一头金色的头发，哪怕是恍惚之间，都会日思夜想，满脑子都是那些美的意象。

 

抵达普利茅斯港后的那几天非常忙碌，他去了一趟伦敦，把两头加拉帕戈斯陆龟安置在了动物园，那里的研究人员非常高兴，不过，到最后也没有给它们起名字。紧接着去拜访鸟类学家Lothar Matthaeus，为了那些令人着迷的燕雀。Matthaeus跟Loew见过的所有科学家都不一样，不拘小节，而且善于把气氛弄得无比尴尬——

“原来你就是那位舰长随伴，话说，我和Klinsmann打过一架这事你知道吗？”这是Loew表明身份后他说的第一句话。

Joachim捏着帽檐，“不，舰长没有跟我讲过。”

Matthaeus哈哈大笑，“别看我现在这样，以前也是海军。”

接下来的半个小时，他开始滔滔不绝自己和Klinsmann还有Kopke在海军学院的日子。然后是毕业后的首次出海任务，他们打了一架，Kopke好不容易拉开他们。然后是对皇家科学院理事会的咒骂，显然对自己没有成为会员耿耿于怀。

“院长很欣赏我，但你知道总有人爱坏事。”

Loew应声点头，心想他一定得罪了不少人。

“那么我会好好查看你的宝贝燕雀的，争取明年3月之前搞清楚。”

Loew非常感激他终于能离开。

3月，这个节点很重要，每年3月的第三个星期三，皇家科学院会召开选举大会，最多选出44名成员。

在伦敦的最后一天，Loew去恩师亨斯洛家吃饭，教授还是那么幽默，“虽然我从不相信颅相学，但你的脑袋形状好像都变了，怎么样，环球航行是不是对人影响很大？”

Loew和亨斯洛夫妇都笑了，现在的他比从前勤勉、踏实，也更加博学。在剑桥神学院的Loew是个聪明但有些懒散的学生，喜欢打猎，经常被其他教授说不务正业。旁听亨斯洛的地质学课程是那时的Loew为数不多的上心事，也是教授建议他去研习植物学和哺乳动物学，假期还带他去勘察地质，后来又引荐他参加环球航行。

 

Joachim走下马车，打开铁栅门就看见他的小狗，那是一条活泼的白色梗犬，兴奋地扑过来，就像5年前他回家的每一天一样，不，应该说这份兴奋没有变多也没有变少，仿佛他昨天也回来了一样。

原本纯白色的毛发显眼地添了一块棕色，“2年前它受了一次伤，那是新长出来的毛。”

Joachim闻声抬头，然后拥抱了父亲，一个典型的父亲，严肃，稍微有点刻板。父亲本来希望他能成为一名医生，很不幸的是Joachim完全受不了手术室里的惨叫和血腥场面。然后他希望儿子从神学院毕业后能安稳地当个牧师，可惜Joachim注定不是个会安定的人。

“也许我去远洋航行，回来之后就能安定下来了。”5年前Joachim这么说道。

母亲笑着亲吻他的面颊，“欢迎回家，我们的酋长，你真的见到袋鼠了？”

接着说，“亨斯洛教授给我们写了信，讲起你发掘的化石和寄回的论文。我们都知道你不会当牧师的，你爸爸也知道。”

“去做你喜欢的事”父亲拍拍他肩膀，“现在，快给我们讲讲你的见闻吧。”

 

2.

 

“你看，我们可以用喙的形状给它们分类，不同的喙说明它们有不同的饮食习惯，所在环境也不同。”Matthaeus信守承诺，在2月的最后一天完成了对加拉帕戈斯鸟雀的研究。

Joachim点头，这和他当初的观点一致。

因为要经常往返于伦敦和剑桥大学，过去的几个月他住在剑桥大学的宿舍里，和亨斯洛教授一起研究带回的矿物与岩石标本，并开始着手撰写《旅途日记》，同时在大学地理学会的邀请下，他成为了学会的副秘书长，还要写一份对墨西哥湾升高状况的观察综述。

“都是陆栖禽鸟，而且全部是新物种，你给我的这13种。”

Joachim骄傲地笑了，没有什么能比发现新物种更让博物学家高兴的事了，尤其还经过了专业人士的确认。

“形态相似，但已经是存在生殖隔离的物种，彼此之间不能交配。”Matthaeus补充道。

这倒是新鲜的结论。

“那么，有没有可能是风把鸟雀吹到了不同的岛上，然后它们又在漫长的时间里让器官完美适应了各自的生活习性？那里岛与岛之间可以相互望见的。”

“那也隔了至少10英里，强风能做到这一点吗，把种子吹过去倒是有可能。”Matthaeus摆手反驳，虽说不拘小节，他也做了详细的笔记，Joachim觉得他屋子里堆着的大大小小的鸟类标本比上次多了一倍。

“或者……”他刚想说可能有其他的因素，让鸟雀跨越岛与岛之间的海水。

“不，Loew先生，先别关注那些假说，现在最要紧的问题是——”鸟类学家无奈地拎着系在标本上的标签，那些柔软的布条碎成一缕一缕的，根本看不清上面的字，“你的标签完全烂掉了，我都不知道每种鸟雀到底来自哪个岛。”

博物学家倒吸一口凉气，他本来还觉得Matthaeus研习效率低，结论又乏善可陈，现在看来他能弄出结果来就很不容易了，毕竟已经根本看不出岛名和食性。

“所以，怎么办呢？你得先证明它们来自不同的岛，再去推演你的假说。”鸟类学家无奈地摊手。

Loew非常着急，大口喘着气，在屋子里来回走动，5年来的辛苦毁于一旦，该死，布条多么脆弱，他当初为什么不用硬纸板做标记，但很快，他想到了自己唯一的希望。

“Klinsmann舰长好像也收集了这些鸟雀，也许我可以找他问问。”

“你知道他住哪儿吗？”Matthaeus合上标本木箱。

“埃德蒙顿街？”Loew耸肩。

Matthaeus把木箱递给他，“埃德蒙顿街171号，明天记得来找我，但愿他也做了记录。”

 

3.

 

Loew站在埃德蒙顿街171号的门外轻轻扣门，他裹紧了大衣的毛领，2月即将结束的伦敦阴冷而潮湿，春天还远还在路上。

他们有半年多的时间几乎没有讲话，5个月没有见面，更没有信件往来，虽然从来也没有过信件往来。

如果一直住在舰长小屋，确实不需要写信。

他不知道门开后该说什么，“嘿Klinsmann舰长，是这样的，我那些鸟雀标本的标签完全碎掉了，您好像也收集了一些对吧，可以借给我吗？我得赶紧送给鸟类学家去鉴定。”然后赶紧走掉，还是“我很想你，也想过给你写信，但是第一我不知道你的具体住址，第二我觉得你不愿意再和我有来往了。”，还是“你真的要过正常的生活吗，你爱我吗，你会爱上一个女孩儿而不伤害她吗？”

在书房整理测绘图纸的Jürgen听见敲门声疑惑地走向门口，他的管家因为家里有事赶回乡下了，这个时候了，晚上8点，第一夜更已经开始，谁会来找他呢？会是博物学家吗，早知道5个月来他一直等着他的信。

打开门，高筒礼帽，黑色大衣，一张在寒风中冻得发白的脸，鼻尖却是通红的，夜幕下看不清他眼睛的颜色。

“Joachim！”

Joachim脱帽致意，“舰长，打扰了，我来是想……”

“别站在门口冻着了，快进来，有什么事待会说。”

Jürgen有些不满地关上门，Joachim的生分刺痛了他，然后将夜间到访的客人拉进屋，Joachim的手冰凉，他把他按在壁炉前的沙发上，顺手接过那顶礼帽，挂在门口的架子上，上面已经乱七八糟地挂满了他不出席正式场合时随意可以套上的外套，毫无搭配可言。然后走进厨房，不一会儿端出一壶热茶。

Joachim发现客厅的五斗橱上摆着很多船舰模型，都是精致的风帆战舰，他在火焰前搓手哈气，木柴的烟熏气息让人温暖安宁，甚至困倦。

Jürgen倒出一杯热茶塞给他，而Joachim看着他身上那件大了两号的不知道该叫睡袍还是什么的衣服忍不住笑了。

“我以为你平时也穿着像军装一样好看的衣服呢。”

“不是每个人都像你那么臭美。”Jürgen认真欣赏起他的打扮，贴合腿部线条的裤子，车线即将结束的那段面料上还有拍成一列的六颗扣子，马甲下挂着类似怀表的金属饰物，白衬衣的袖管从外套袖口露出，然后是外套领口一圈的毛领，他伸手划过那水一样的皮毛，不知道是水獭还是狐狸。

“过来有什么事？”Jürgen挨着他坐下。

博物学家脸颊发热，简短地讲完了事情经过，考虑到他们有过节，没有报上Matthaeus的名字。Jürgen点点头，去书房翻找出他自己的标本木箱，打开给他看，硬纸板做成的标签结实可靠，字迹清晰，“拿去吧。”

“谢谢，这样明天我不会两手空空了。”Joachim露出失而复得的笑容，无比庆幸，接着拥住他，在耳边轻轻叫着他的名字，深情而依恋。

细碎的低语像是壁炉中的烟雾，或是炼金术师的咒语，在Jürgen的心里幽深又朦胧，他定定地看着Joachim，心想去他的正常生活，去他的避嫌，去他的托尔克马达，我想要你，哪怕明天就会分别，我想要你，在没有管家的家里没有人会知道这一切，我想要你。

 

4.

 

他们嬉闹着跌跌撞撞地走进卧室，伴随着亲吻、分开后的喘息和笑声。Jürgen感受到恋人掌心温热的汗水，抓起他的手印在唇上，舌尖尝到咸涩的味道。Joachim软软地坐在床边，这远比舰长小屋里的行军床富有弹性，然后笑着把他那件过分宽大的睡袍领子往两边拉。

Jürgen顺势脱下衣服，研究了一下那精致的裤管，解开六颗扣子后看到贴着小腿的一条黑色缎带，一头向上延伸，一头以银色的金属扣夹结束，夹着他的袜子。

“这是干什么用的？”他转战Joachim的裤腰，利落地扯下整条西裤，然后是那考究的毛领大衣和深灰色的马甲。而白色的衬衣外有同样颜色的男士紧身胸衣，它箍着他的腰，使其挺拔，线条流畅。

Joachim揉着他柔软的金发，消解着漫长除衣过程的羞涩和颤抖，“让袜子不会掉下去，衬衣不会从裤腰扯出来。”黑色缎带向上延伸的部分是分叉的两条和两块银色的金属扣夹，夹着衬衣的下摆。

Jürgen拉着他站起来，耐心对付紧身胸衣，尽管他想用剪刀逐一剪开那些结，“真是精致。”，他由衷地赞叹，而腿边的缎带，尽管被发明的目的是防止衣着上的尴尬，此刻却为卧室里升温的气氛增添了别样的催化剂，能够激起最隐秘的情欲。

他觉得Joachim的身体很美，即使脱掉了带着垫肩的外套，又解去了箍着腰的紧身胸衣，温热、柔软而有弹性，赤裸着，在他的轻抚下变得滚烫。

Jürgen坏笑着捡起两条黑色的缎带，把恋人的手臂限制在背后，熟练地在他手腕上打好一个双渔人结，仿佛地下文学里最难以言说的桥段，仿佛萨德侯爵，会航海的萨德侯爵。

“去坐在床头，宝贝。”被束缚着双手的Joachim无法控制平衡，艰难地挪到床头，他跪坐着，头贴上墙壁，对捆绑的陌生感让他兴奋又紧张。

Jürgen三下两下脱掉剩余的衣服，在床上贴着Joachim分腿坐下，前胸挨着他的背，左手从身后搂着恋人的腰，而右手用力分开他的腿，“放松，放松。”直到那两条腿在身侧曲着。

吻落在Joachim的后颈和肩胛，而不安分的手在他胸膛和腰窝游弋，一声闷哼提醒着Jürgen去关注那更加敏感的部位。而当握住那硬挺的阴茎时，他听见了餍足的叹息，Jürgen着迷于让含蓄的回应变得迷狂、神魂颠倒。他平稳地撸动着，另一只手在最隐秘的部位试探，仿佛用涂有油脂的探测锤测量水深，手指进入了他的身体，模仿着之后会到来的动作。Joachim在他触及某一点后加重了呼吸，额头重重抵住墙，无法控制地扭动着身体，像是过去的很多次一样引导着Jürgen给自己带来欢愉。

于是他这么做了，带着很多的吻，直到Joachim射在自己手里。

他没有让他休息多久，年轻的博物学家嘴里被胡乱地搅进带着精液的手指，咸腥，放荡，蛮横，但他还是温柔地舔去了那些黏液，不放过每个手指，似乎知道这样的场面会带给他莫大的刺激。被绑住的手紧靠着恋人的腹部，那儿有细密的汗水，然后是几乎令人抓狂的缓慢的进攻，上下牙之间的手指让呻吟变得含混，轻咬则是加速的信号。数不清的“我爱你”和呼唤引来潮水，在那一刻终于到来的时候，Jürgen咬住他的肩胛。

“所以，你觉得是为什么呢，它怎么会多出一片棕色的毛？忘了说，它妈妈和它一样是纯白色，不过爸爸是棕色。”Joachim谈起小狗的事，而Jürgen出神地看着他的手腕，尽管他留出了一定空间，刚刚的激情还是让缎带不可避免地留下了一条发红的痕迹。

他吻了一下印痕，“也许它一开始就同时继承了这两种毛色，只不过受伤让另一种毛色表现出来了而已，突变，能这么说吗？”

“有意思。”Joachim嘴角上扬，手划过金发恋人的鬓角、太阳穴和下颌角，卧室里只有一盏煤气灯亮着，于是Jürgen贴着枕头的右半边脸完全在黑暗中，而左太阳穴有一弯新月形的光亮，一侧的鼻翼也同样在光亮中，表情变化的时候，明暗就在他脸上舞动着，像是伦勃朗画中的人。

 

“感谢上帝。”

Jürgen简直不相信自己的耳朵，Joachim从没说过这种话，于是问道 “感谢什么？”

 

“感谢上帝把让你生得如此美丽。”

 

5.

 

1837年4月，皇家科学院举办了一次非正式聚会，除了身在科学院的成员，一些在物质学科或生物学科领域取得一定成就的人也受邀参加，出色完成了南美洲沿岸和基林环礁测绘任务的Jürgen Klinsmann就在其中。

“……航行中小猎犬号在南美大陆沿岸整整逗留4年，相比于上一任舰长勘测不到2年就难以忍受恶劣环境而离任，Klinsmann舰长实在功勋卓著。”某个科学院理事会成员一本正经地念出介绍词，Klinsmann用用佯装的腼腆掩饰嫌恶，他讨厌这种贬低他人和比较得来的所谓夸赞，至于上一任舰长的离任，很正常，毕竟他没有带上一位话痨的随伴。

和两位美国南方来的地质学家简单聊了巴塔哥尼亚高原的地质抬升后，话题突然转向蓄奴制，路上所见的奴隶和土著的悲惨遭遇让他无法容忍那虚伪的夸夸其谈，避开人群，Jürgen独自找了一间小会客厅在角落坐下，作为军官，这种场合他已经见得太多了，人们既不会像真正的朋友一样轻松愉快地交谈，也不会严谨讨论问题，就像是那冗长的介绍词，扑面而来的英雄主义和形容词，可没有一句是务实的。

如果不是因为Joachim在聚会中，而他也许能远远看他一眼……不，念介绍词的时候就没看到他，也许3月底那44名当选会员中最年轻的一位也在社交场合中应接不暇吧。

的确，Joachim在另一个拿走了桌椅的会议室被大家簇拥着，成为会员后他在大莫尔伯勒街租下房子，正式开始在伦敦的生活。对于他能克服艰险完成航行的奉承让他有些不好意思，但Joachim还是友好地分享了自己的旅途见闻和近期的考察工作。

“对，我最近比较关注家养生物，印了问卷，还跟技术过硬的饲养员和花匠交谈过，然后我意识到，人类能够成功培育有用的动植物物种的基本要旨就是选择，但那些大自然中的物种，选择是介入到它们器官变化中的，那我就不知道了。”

科学院院长反对一切物种变化学说，他装作对理事会秘书长讲话，但声音刻意放大，“对于这么年轻的自然科学家来说，勤勉是好事，但要小心走入歧途。”

Joachim紧张地噤声，遇上秘书长Voller关切的目光，然后匆匆走出会议室，仅仅在这么短的时间里，离开人群的那一刻他还是听见了不少次“异端邪说”，他太不小心了。

“他能当选，大半功劳在于你这位舰长啊。”Lothar Matthaeus大摇大摆地闯进会客厅的角落。

Jürgen皱眉，他和从前一样不着边际，“你怎么在这儿？他又是谁？什么当选不当选的。”

“作为鸟类学家被邀请，怎么，Loew没跟你讲过吗？那些燕雀就是我帮他研究的，哦，我还跟他讲了打架的事。”

Jürgen偏过头，在海军学院的同窗期还算友爱，但毕业后第一次出海任务就是彻头彻尾的灾难，他是舰长而Matthaeus是大副，但两个人完全没有办法说服对方，就算他把舰长职位让给他也毫无作用，他们可以为了船上各种事情吵架，然后有一天他忍无可忍动了手，要不是Andy在，后果不堪设想。

“Loew只跟我讲过有这么位鸟类学家，没有提起你的名字。”Jürgen在内心咆哮这不是理所应当的吗，听你讲了打架的事，谁还会没脑子提起来撞枪口？

Matthaeus牵起嘴角，“他是个乖孩子，对不对，说起你的时候，一口一个舰长。”

别这么叫他，Jürgen想着。

“不过有着危险的思想，你知道吗？关于物种变化的假说，他真是毫不掩饰异端邪说，天知道他怎么混过该死的理事会的。”Matthaeus接着说道。

Jürgen摊手，“我不知道，他做什么研究想什么假说，都不知道，标本的事也只是顺便帮忙，总之这都与我无关。”

“那么这个是什么？”Matthaeus从口袋掏出一张小纸条递过去，Jürgen的呼吸在看到它的一瞬间凝滞了。

那是Joachim下船前他偷偷塞进标本木箱的小纸条，“给我写信，我的爱，埃德蒙顿街171号，你的Jürgen”，经过两个多月的无言，他难以装出坚决和冷酷，是的，他还爱着他，既然Joachim说回国后他打算先研究那些鸟雀，那么他一定会看到这张纸条，虽然尽量不要见面，但可以写信。

Jürgen千算万算，也没想到Joachim还没打开箱子就把标本送去给了Matthaeus研究，这也是为什么，回国后的5个月他没有等来Loew的一封信，而请他帮忙那天，Loew一开始那么生分……

“我求你，别伤害他。”Jürgen痛苦地揉着眉心。

Matthaeus耸肩，“我当然不会伤害他，今天过来也不是想要挟谁，这样，纸条还给你，反正放我这儿也不好。你以后多注意，我还要回去研究巨犀鸟呢，告辞。”

 

6.

 

1838年10月，在那项关于家养动物的神秘探索进行了一年多后，Joachim碰巧出于放松的目的阅读了马尔萨斯的《人口原理》，经过对动植物习性这么长时间的观察后，他开始欣赏起生物为了生存而进行的斗争，所以读到这句“当人口增长超过供养能力时，正面的抑制因素会发挥作用，这些抑制因素的本质将对生物社会系统的其他部分产生影响”时，一个念头击中了他——

自然环境钟爱的物种倾向于生存下来，而不爱的物种倾向于毁灭，尤其导致新物种的产生。

他难以按捺住情绪，甚至没法冷静地写下一句最简要的提纲，是的，他终于找到了一种可以作为研究依据的理论，尽管这些不为科学院高层所接受。

Joachim常常感觉自己变成了一位“分类学家”，一位辞典编者，似乎大家只是期待着他去发现新的物种，去推演出已灭绝动物的习性，去探究非生物的演变比如地质的沉降，至于灭绝动物和明显与它们有着相似之处的现存动物之间发生的变化和联系，没有人想知道。而那些令人厌烦的学会和非正式聚会，一遍又一遍地告诉他，也许在伦敦进行学术工作是个错误。

1840年2月的一个下午，Jürgen激动地走在回家的路上，刚刚在Zwanziger的办公室里，他接受了下个月被派驻到新西兰担任当地总督的委任——“这是对于您完成测绘任务的奖赏。”

他也说不清自己为什么会这么高兴，明明知道Joachim也有大量的工作，不可能陪他去新西兰，明明知道这委任意为着数年的分别。但是，他想起Joachim对新西兰现状的批判：不把毛利人当人看的传教士，严重受损的自然环境和特有物种。当时他说“如果我有能力，一定会改变这一切”，是的，现在他有这个能力了。

Jürgen笑着在路上原地转了一圈，像个孩子，察觉到路人好奇的眼神后他故作好奇地看着街边橱窗里的陈设。

那是一家裁缝店，橱窗里两个木制人偶穿着简约考究的黑色礼服，Jürgen凑近玻璃，看见一个模糊的倒影正好对上人偶没有五官的脸，好像他自己穿着燕尾礼服从新西兰回来，带着改革的成就，郑重又诚挚地和同样穿着礼服的博物学家交谈着。

他希望那时候能骄傲地说“我答应过你的，我做到了。”

回到家后，管家递给他一个深蓝色信封，Jürgen用信纸刀打开，然后看到了熟悉的字迹——

“我累了”

和一句拉丁文“Quod erat demonstrandum”

地址是唐恩。

Jürgen差点捏不住那张信纸。

“我累了”，是对无人理解的学界感到疲惫，对频繁提起的“异端邪说”的批评说教感到厌烦，还是受够了缺乏真诚的社交场合，或是难以忍受同在伦敦却难得见面？

至于“证明终了”，Jürgen更加不明白了，指的是假说，是“我的确不适应这里的环境”，是拒绝和告别，还是仅仅强调“我真的累了”？

他做好了分别数年的准备，没想到先离开的不是自己。

 

TBC

 

注¹：拉丁语，意为“证明终了”。


	7. 摩尔斯电码

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合Magic Man的Paris食用更佳~

1.

14.2.1840

致我亲爱的朋友，Löw先生：

我马上要赶赴新西兰就任，以后来信请寄往奥克兰总督府。

希望你在唐恩生活得开心。

你的

Jürgen Klinsmann

2.

来到奥克兰的第一天，Jürgen就在总督副官Martín Vásquez的帮助下开始学习毛利语，然后他很快发现了“建国文献”《怀唐伊条约》中的问题——条约的毛利文版本和英文版本在解释上存在着重大出入。

“关于统治权，英文版本说毛利人同意交出自己的主权或统治权给王室，但毛利文版本中却暗示毛利人与王室分享权力。”副官指着第一条协定。

“下一条涉及的是酋长地位问题，毛利文版中许诺给毛利人更多的权力，允许他们拥有现有的宝藏，taonga是该翻译成宝藏吗？然后英文版本说允许毛利人掌控自己的土地、森林、渔场等等。”

副官摇头，“使用taonga这个词，通常暗示着对语言和文化等内容的拥有权和保护权，而不仅仅是物产。”

“原来如此”，总督深深颔首，然后看向了第三条也是最后一条协定——“许诺毛利人享有帝国臣民相同的权利，同时，其传统和风俗权利也应得到保护。”

他们同时苦笑，这像是精心策划的骗局，还以虚伪掩饰。

Jürgen很快给Zwanziger写信，请示修订条约，归还原本属于毛利人的土地，确保当地土著和外来白人享有平等的权利，或者，“如果这些改变过于激进，那么至少把条约的毛利文版本修改成一个更为诚实的版本。”

全部被驳回，而且回信中多次强调“你只是当地第二任总督，如此改革后果难以预料”和“没有什么比维持现状、好好修养放松更重要。”

自此，每次路过富人区，看见庄园宅邸里劳作的毛利人，那些受惊的眼神，还有脸上黑色的刺青，都像刀一样扎在他心里。但是Jürgen知道自己还有其他能做的事，他自掏腰包鼓励市民参与灭鼠行动，周末和副官一起在林中找寻当地羽翼退化的鸟类的踪迹，一旦发现羽毛骨骼之类的，都会收集下来，一并寄给Lothar用作研究。

这片当年仅用六英镑就买下的三千英亩土地，居民不超过3000人，在伦敦的时候他从不担心陌生的喧闹，但是在一个如此地广人稀的南半球岛屿国家的首都，每个人都认得新总督，这种感觉让Jürgen有些透不过气。

有时他会想起Joachim，用朋友去称呼他会不会让博物学家难过，博物学家在乡下住的惯吗？他最近又在捣鼓什么假说。唯一能够确定的是，无论在遇到Joachim之前还是之后，他都没有对其他男人产生过想法。

非常轻松地，用“我的朋友”结束了他们该死的毫无希望的关系，就像在海上遇到风浪时他快速下达的收起中帆的指令，就像他看过六分仪后做出的迅捷的航向判断，Jürgen一直是个聪明务实的人，但他把自己唯一的一点理想主义都投给了这两座让曾经的恋人不快的岛屿，也把自己一生中短暂的碎片般的犹豫和迟疑加在一起，用在那句深沉的告白之前。

只有和他在一起的日子，那些悠长的柔情和克制的空白，简直像梦境一样不真实。

Jürgen叹了一口气，继续漫步在山路上，奥克兰美丽的锥形火山群能让他稍微放松一下。不远处一个戴高筒礼帽、穿着风衣和马裤的背影进入了他的视野，拿着地图，在岔路前久久沉思着。

Jürgen想那大概是个迷路的人，于是快步赶上去，友好地问：“要去哪里？”

那人回头，竟然是个姑娘，不好意思地说：“想去火山口，您知道该怎么走吗？”

高高束起又藏进帽子的黑发，深色的眼睛，笑容明丽，Jürgen从没见过这样的女孩子，没有束腰，没有鲸鱼须做成的夸张裙撑和让她们寸步难行的蓬蓬裙摆，相反，非常干练。

她又笑了，“我喜欢出来乱走，但穿着裙子太不方便了，虽然妈妈总是会说我，让我别这么打扮。”

姑娘完全没有认出新任总督，这让Jürgen更加感兴趣了¹。

“您很幸运，因为我对这里特别熟悉”，他忍不住露出狡黠的微笑，“能告诉我您叫什么吗？毕竟我们要一起走两个小时的路。”

“Debbie，请问我怎么称呼您呢？”她折好地图放进男装的巨大口袋。

“Martin。”他毫不犹豫地报上副官的名字。

两个小时的徒步过程中他们无话不谈，Debbie的父母喜欢宁静的生活和温和的气候，所以半年前搬到奥克兰居住，Debbie跟着他们一起过来。至于Jürgen，把自己伪装成了一个打算在北岛长期考察的地质学家。

然后他送她回家，宽敞宅邸前的厚厚草甸上一条金色的大型犬欢呼着扑向Debbie，Jürgen笑着看他们打闹着。一位老妇人从门口出现，“瞧你这个疯丫头”，责怪又怜爱。

老妇人看向自己的时候张大了嘴，Jürgen把食指放在唇边，不希望暴露身份。

他谦恭地走过去跟她问好，“我在火山群碰到您女儿的”，有意无意地环顾一周，“话说，这好像是我第一次见到的没有毛利女佣的富人区房屋。”

“曾经是有的，前任总督为我们安排了一个，但是Debbie知道那女孩儿其实是被迫过来之后就让她回到原来的部族了。那些人很傲慢，无论是官员还是传教士，对不对，巴不得土著们感谢所谓的教化和恩赐。”

“是的，而且我一直希望能改善如今的局面。”他有些出神地看着和大狗在草甸上嬉闹打滚的姑娘。

有的人，虽然只相处了几个小时，但已经能在脑海里共度余生了。

3.

“我还是无法接受那天你一直在骗我”，在他们决定要结婚的那天，Debbie好气又好笑地回忆起初遇，“也许我应该读一些地质学著作，然后就能识破咱们这位名叫Martin的地质学家了。”

“我敢保证自己没有讲错那些专有名词，所以你多关注点社会新闻才有用。”Jürgen摸摸她的头。

“整个奥克兰唯一一个没认出你的人。”Debbie揉着太阳穴无奈地笑了。

“整个新西兰。”他故作严肃地强调，两个人哈哈大笑。

虽然他确实能掌握地质学术语，但Jürgen的科研兴趣还是回到了气象学，他希望在风暴瓶之外能做出更为精确的预测天气的仪器。多年的航海经验告诉他，低气压是风暴来临的最好标志。Jürgen在当时只有军舰和大型船只装备的体积庞大的气压计上进行改进，期待制作出体形更加小巧的气压计。那些纷乱的图纸和繁多的数据，都在Debbie的帮助下整理得条理清晰，她是最好的助手。

一切似乎都拨云见日，有了光明的未来——副官Martín第一次发现了活体的新西兰无翼鸟，而他绘制的速写很快会被寄给Lothar；Zwanziger在他的反复请示下终于松口，允许他进行改革，但也明说，所有的费用都需要他来出，国家不会补贴。

他拿着批准，估算着收回土地所需的花费——而那仅仅只是开支中的一部分——担忧地望着Debbie，“我会变得很穷哦，即便这样你也愿意和我结婚吗？”

黑发的姑娘把手搭在他肩膀上，认真地说，“我会支持你的，会一直支持你的，Jürgen。”

总督紧紧抱住她。

婚礼当天，他本想拍份电报通知远在唐恩的博物学家，但又觉得那简单的暗语难以描述全局——“我遇到了一个女孩儿，一见钟情，她很特别，非常善良，是优秀的助手，而且我很肯定她会成为我的精神支柱。虽然我说过想要过上正常的生活，也被父亲催促过赶紧成家，但我是真的爱上了她，不是利用，也不是掩饰。我爱她，而这和我曾经爱你并不矛盾。总之，今天我要结婚了。”

Jürgen不希望博物学家认为自己轻浮或是个感情骗子，但他实在不懂得怎么把这些混乱的句子精炼成一个短句，所以他还是选择了书信，那大概是他写过的最为委婉的信。

Joachim在夏天即将结束的一个凉爽的午后收到了这封来自奥克兰总督府的信，当时他正在完善《小猎犬号环球航行》的序言部分，斟酌良久，还是叹息着写下：“我有此机会访问不同国家去研究自然历史，全赖Klinsmann舰长的恩惠，我愿借此机会再次向他表示感激；再者，我们相处的五年间，我得到了他的热心关爱与坚强支持。对于Klinsmann舰长与小猎犬号上各位官员在长期航海期间对我无微不至的照顾，我万分感谢，永志不忘。”

小心地拆开信封，他不想破坏那两行黑色墨水印记，写着天南海北的两处地址。

没有称谓，没有署名，没有日期，只有五行短短的代码，由长杠和圆点组成，Joachim皱眉，然后从抽屉里翻出摩尔斯电码助记表。

“————”，M。

“●——”，A。

“●——●”，R。

“●——●”，R。

“——●————”，Y。

不是marriage也不是married，而是marry。

他多么希望能有一个标点符号作为结尾，最好是个问号。这么想着，他推开面前的旅行日志，而后捂住自己发烫的脸，那种久违的甜蜜的傻笑让Joachim有些不知所措。

会好起来的，每一次的争吵和冷落后都会等来一个温暖的崭新的开始，总有温情和浪漫在冰冷的长夜后，只要他有足够的耐心。

Joachim抽出一张空白的信纸，屏住呼吸不让笔尖颤抖，他在底端画了一座小山包，两侧的山坡上各有一朵茎株奇长无比的太阳花，花盘顶端的天空中是一个桃心，而对称的纸莎草和睡莲组成的细密画般的图案在信纸边缘装饰着它们。

他觉得这实在有些愚蠢，而且无比幼稚，但还是在桃心里写下“Married”和今天的日期，又在两朵太阳花的花盘上分别放下两个人的名字²。

他简直止不住那该死的傻笑，把画从中间对折，撕成两半，然后把写有自己名字的那半张画塞进一个深蓝色的信封。

Joachim不希望给这位总督带来不必要的麻烦，考虑到来自异国的信件很可能会被别人看到。

 

4.

 

“那么认真地看什么呢？”

Debbie元气满满地回到家里，她定期筹办同其他派驻官员家属一起进行的简单茶会活动，主题是给那些夫人们讲述《怀唐伊条约》中不合理的内容和翻译，引导大家同情和体谅当地土著，尽管每一次活动都会遭到那些贵妇人的冷嘲热讽，甚至会有恶毒的揣测血统和出身的人身攻击，但她从来不会把这些告诉Jürgen，因为Jürgen正在承担着巨大的压力——南岛的权贵以武力威胁，希望首都迁移到有深水港的惠灵顿；毛利人和白人依然冲突不断；他逐步自费收回土地，归还给毛利部族，却总碰上狮子大开口，事实上，Jürgen已经投入了超过3000英镑。

Jürgen从背后搂着她，感到难得的慰藉，他把那半张傻气的画递给Debbie，“一个英国的朋友结婚了。”

半个桃心里是“Marr”，太阳花上有一个再熟悉不过的名字，而他叫不出来名字的植物在边缘交织着、缠绕着。

“所以他是因为你不能出席他的婚礼生气了，然后寄来这半张请帖的吗？”其实Debbie也不清楚这简陋的空白信纸上可爱的儿童画算不算请帖，但她觉得这肯定是个有趣的人。

“也许我们可以问问他。”他加大了手上的力量，轻吻Debbie的下颌角，甜蜜，伴随着空前的轻松，他再也不想花时间去琢磨Joachim像海水一样表面平静但内在幽深波澜的灵魂，不想掂量这契约中有几分隐晦几分躲藏，也对那素未谋面的女方毫无兴趣。

这一切终于结束了，而他不需要对任何人感到愧疚。

然而，在他们的第一个孩子出生的当天，在他满怀喜悦和对Debbie的感激给博物学家拍了份电报、期待着他能分享这份喜悦的那一天，Jürgen收到了一个来自唐恩的在海上漂泊了数月的包裹，那是一部书和一封信。

Jürgen从未如此深刻地体会过“追悔莫及”，他恨自己。

 

5.

 

1.4.1842

亲爱的Jürgen：

天气非常宜人。早上我在林间空地溜达了一个半小时，独自享受密布着苏格兰冷杉的这片清新而浓郁的绿色，还有老桦树棕色的絮子，以及远方的景致边缘处落叶松的绿色，它使得优美的景色得到了绵延。最后我在草地上睡着了，后来我被周围的鸟儿歌唱声、松鼠上树的声音以及啄木鸟的笑声叫醒了，这就像我曾经见过的兰开夏郡的田园景色一样令人愉快。

我一点也没去想什么野兽或鸟类是如何形成的问题，满脑子都是你的音容笑貌，整个的精神都在翻涌。有一刻想起你那封用摩尔斯电码写成的信，我从草地上起身，而后又躺倒，告诉自己：纵情畅游这人间至福吧，这是我一生中收到的最浪漫的信。

你在奥克兰一定非常忙碌，所以很少给我写信，也没有告诉我你喜不喜欢那半张傻气的画。(但愿我只寄半张是正确的决定，亲爱的，我不希望让你有麻烦)。

哦，其实我真希望你能抽空跟我讲讲在南半球的生活，你每天吃什么，和其他官员相处得怎样，亲爱的，这一切我都想知道。也许你正在为如何修订《怀唐伊条约》苦恼，阻力会很大，我甚至帮不上任何忙，不过，我相信你一定能给那两座岛屿带来巨大的改变。

我爱你，我的舰长，我希望你能在新西兰取得成就，但也希望你能早日回到欧洲，我在唐恩等你回来，如果到时你愿意和我一起享受乡下生活的话……(婚姻，仅仅是写下对这个词都让人感到局促，我觉得“生活”就很好)那简直再好不过了。

随信寄去的还有《乘小猎犬号环球航行日志》，这是我的第一本书，简直像是我的孩子。我时常会想，如果亨斯洛教授没有引荐我登船，或是如果你没有征召舰长随伴，那么我绝不会有机会开始这段征程，不会有如此众多的奇妙体验、令人激情澎湃的发现和探索未知时的极端的喜悦，更不用提写出那些论文、成为科学院会员了。

如果不是你，我也许就是个闲暇时在普雷斯顿郊区的丛林里收集昆虫的不安定的牧师，博物学仅仅是爱好。但是因为你，这一切都不同了³。

原先，世界地图对我来说就是一张死图，一块大陆看起来就像个岛，一个岛不过是一个点。其实，一个岛的面积比欧洲的许多国家还大。非洲，北美洲，南美洲，澳洲，都是很响亮的名字，但是，只有当用了几周时间才绕行过这些大陆的一小块地方的时候，我才会真正了解到这些名字意味着如此广大的空间。

爱情，也因为你而有了不同的意义，我曾经以为那些浪漫的场景和话语只存在于书中，但过去的这些年，我有了切身的喜悦和感伤。

然后我想说的是，请不要再用“我的朋友”称呼我，因为我爱你。

你的

Joachim

 

-TBC-

 

注¹：现实梗，玫瑰夫妇就是在户外旅行的时候相遇的，据说玫瑰很好地掩饰了自己的身份，而Debbie也没有认出他来。

注²：我曾经看到过一张1820年的结婚证明，就是这种非常可爱的画风。

注³：现实梗，Jogi曾经说过没有克林西的话他也许会一直在低级别联赛当教练。


	8. 扮演

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小保姆登场~

1.

 

5.11.1842

致我值得信赖的朋友，Jürgen Klinsmann先生：

我在不久之前得知您即将回国的消息，对于您在新西兰努力进行却最终搁浅的改革事业，深感抱歉。

Klinsmann先生，您一定要坚信这些尝试和投入都是正确无疑的举动，唯一的错误也许就是它们略微超越了时代，就如同经历了环球航行的我们会痛斥蓄奴制而大多数欧洲人依然不以为然一样。在未来毛利人必将获得和外来白人同等的权利和地位，只是那需要时间，甚至冲突都是难以避免的。

《怀唐伊条约》会继续成为“立国之本”，固有矛盾会被激化，紧接着是铁和血，我时常为人性感到悲观，但最终会有光明，也许是这样的吧。

请千万不要为此自责，您已经做到了力所能及的事。传言您前前后后补贴的公共事务的钱已经达到6000英镑。是这样的，Andy写信告诉我，贸易委员会想要设立一个气象部门为航海服务，所以我昨天向科学院委托他们跟贸易委员会推荐一下您。您是有经验的航海家，并且在气象学领域有着惊人的才智和能量，没有比您更适合的人了。

这是我仅有的能为您做到的事，希望您不要对这种邀功般的唠叨怀恨在心，也希望您不要被我的打搅所困扰。您是我值得信赖的朋友，这是我给您写信的唯一目的，至于其他，就都是过去的事了。

请您耐心地看下去，我想要麻烦您一件事。我刚刚完成了我的物种理论的概述，把56面的大纲扩展到246面(随信一同寄来的是手抄版)。如果我的理论能及时被哪怕仅仅一个称职的评判者接受，那也将是科学史上向前迈进的一个大台阶。我相信一定会如此。

所以我给您写下这些，如果我突然死掉了，这封信将是我最后的庄严请求，我肯定您会如此对待它的，就像您一直理解我的意愿一样。我希望您能将400英镑用于我这本书的出版，当然，这笔钱您可以不辞辛苦来唐恩取得。我希望这提纲能够落到某个称职的人手上——那就是您——资助他进行进一步的扩充和发展。希望您能仔细阅读并思考我在概述末尾列出的全部博物学方面的参考书籍，也别忘了我的抄写了来自不同书籍的引述的卡片，它们分装在八九个棕色的文件袋里，都在我唐恩的书房里。

如果我不幸突然离去，那么除去这些繁杂的工作，还要请您或者亨斯洛教授帮着推广一下这本书。而我为此收集的全部书籍和动植物标本，您可以转赠给其他自然科学家或是有需求的博物馆。

我的笔迹有些潦草，但我相信您能一一辨认清楚，实在有困难的话，我觉得Lothar Matthaeus也很擅长辨认字迹，您可以问问他。

您是不会喜欢这本书的，正如同我也不喜欢教堂，但是，我还是要说，您是我最信任的人，会出色地完成任务。

愿你和家人在伦敦的生活一切顺利。

你的

Joachim Löw

 

2.

 

在未能凭借《南极探险的植物》成功争取爱丁堡大学的职位后，Hansi Flick决定搬到唐恩定居，在乡下他可以安心编写《塔斯马尼亚植物》。

经过在南极岛屿5个月的旅行，他确认了18种被子植物，35种苔藓，25种地衣和51种藻类新种，但这依然无法让他获得理想的岗位，不过没关系，Hansi是个乐观、简单的人，眼神看似冷峻，其实笑起来的时候浑身都冒着傻气的泡泡。

青梅竹马的Silke赶来看望，他们走在晚秋唐恩的林间空地，就像小时候一样，那时Hansi的父亲在格拉斯哥大学讲授植物学，两个孩子则在外墙的缝隙里乱翻，希望找到不同寻常的植物种子，10岁时Silke给他读芒戈·帕克的《非洲内地旅行》，他从此向往探险，向往周游世界。

而当人们探险的时候，就会向往家。

一株枯黄的无患子目植物引起了Hansi的注意，“你记得吗，小时候我用它给你染指甲。”

Silke笑了，“当然记得。”捣烂的凤仙花花瓣加上明矾，指甲变成橙红色的，指尖也是橙红色，那是属于童年夏天的回忆。

“明年夏天我还想给你染一次，在唐恩。”他轻轻握住她的手。

有一个青梅竹马的好处是，命运的变数少了很多，你们很早就会知道，就是那个人了。无论是他在格拉斯哥大学攻读博士学位的时候、随厄瑞波斯号战舰去往南极探险的时候还是想象自己未来接管裘园¹的时候，Silke一直在他的憧憬里——结婚，生两个孩子，和家人一起在林间散步，采集植物标本，然后在结束了一天的研究工作后听妻子读狄更斯的最新连载或库克船长的日记，这就是Hansi能想象的最美满的生活。

依依不舍送她乘上回程的马车后，Hansi打算去拜访一下自己的邻居，他从会客厅的窗户就能看到那幢高大但稍显老气的双层房屋、宅邸外的大片草甸和一座玻璃温室，他很快也要在自家的空地上搭建起同样的温室。

“您好，我是Hansi Flick，刚刚搬来这边。”扣门后一个厨娘模样的老妇人缓缓打开门，Hansi友好地指了指环在左臂里一瓶来自萨里郡的白兰地，那是他能想到的比较得体的见面礼。

她面露难色，不过依然慈祥和善，“真不好意思，Löw先生病了，可能无法会客。”

Löw？哪个Löw？是写《小猎犬号环球航行日志》的Joachim Löw吗？

Hansi皱眉，“您不介意的话可以让我看看他的情况吗？”

踏进这幢房子的那一刻，他就觉得这宅子有些过于大了，非常安静，非常干净，落尘区有一座高大的直达天花板的深色实木鞋柜，他觉得是橡木。虽然Hansi目测二楼会有不少于3间睡房，但除了厨娘和它真正的主人估计没有别的住客。会客厅的茶几上堆满了书籍和信件，有一面墙上全都是玻璃框中的甲虫标本，而相邻的墙上有一幅航海图，精细的航线和笔触有些幼稚的动物图画——就像某位作者在旅行日志里自嘲过“我可能是最不擅长绘画的人”——是的，Hansi几乎可以确认他的邻居就是Joachim Löw。

老妇人为他打开一扇门，Hansi小声道谢着走进，反手轻轻把门带上。

他首先看到的是一张抵着书柜的简直像被火药炸过的写字台，能把人埋起来的堆得高高的书本，八九个棕色的文件袋和从中散落的铺散开来的卡片，纷乱的稿纸，溅在纸张和案台的墨水，掉在桌下的钢笔，金色的笔尖已经折断，Hansi小心地走过去，拾起钢笔放回桌上，他看到了一本熟悉的书，《南极探险的植物》，旁边还有一张明显被揉成一团但又被展开摊平的画——确切的说是半张画，半个桃心里有“ied”，山包上的太阳花里写着“Jürgen Klinsmann”，Hansi知道这是不久前离任的新西兰总督，纸莎草和睡莲装饰着画的边缘。

然后他听见了充满痛苦的呼吸声，从书柜后传来，这幢房屋的主人，他的邻居，现在无力地仰卧在床上，黑发黏在前额，露出的皮肤发红。11月的唐恩很冷，但Hansi却觉得那粗重的呼吸声为整个房间带来灼烧般的热度，空气变得凝滞，带着毒。Hansi把窗户打开成一个谨慎的角度，这里需要通风。

Joachim已经不记得这是自己高烧的第几天，甚至不确定自己是否清醒，他眼眶发烫，鼻腔干燥充血，嘴唇爆皮，而且谁都不想见。有意识的时候他会想起可怜的南美土著，从来没有受过疾病的侵袭，结果欧洲人一过去，被传染上来自欧亚大陆的各种病症就会很快死掉，哪怕是最小的感冒都是一场悲剧。Joachim很少生病，适应性极强，尤其耐渴，即便在充满瘴气的秘鲁沿海都能保持健康，也许正是如此，普通的南下冷空气才会重创他。

也许不止是冷空气。

他想自己有可能就会这么死掉了，作为一个不被人理解的博物学家死去，所以拼了命整理好大纲，还给那位金发的前任新西兰总督寄去几乎是遗书的一封信，然后迎来了又一轮高烧。

在大纲的开头他写道：“所有占有统治地位的、不断增长的物种在不断演变的繁衍过程中，有适应自然系统中纷繁复杂、高速变化的环境因素的倾向。”

Joachim觉得自己没有适应生活中纷繁复杂、高速变化的环境因素的倾向，之前也没有察觉到自己花在旅行日志和思念Jürgen上的每分每秒都是在往晴天霹雳的那一刻推进的事实。来自奥克兰的简短电报都能让他心悸、反复陷入回忆、干呕、自我厌恶、心力交瘁，他也许注定要被自然淘汰。

这时一丝寒风裹挟着冷冽清新的空气拂过他的脸颊，Joachim裹紧被子，但又贪恋轻风，这让他的眼眶舒服很多，他有些迷茫地睁开眼睛，尽管已经烧糊涂了，还是看到了一个逐渐变大的身影，那个人慢慢坐在床沿，手背贴上他的额头，一双蓝色的眼睛，和较短的在阳光下末梢略微泛红的金发。

他像抓住救命稻草一样攥住那只手。

“Jürgen，Jürgen，你回来了Jürgen。”他听见自己沙哑的嗓音，仿佛不是从自己嘴中发出的，眼眶再一次发烫。

Hansi愣住了，他本想抽出手，但看着那混合着leek green和olive green的眼睛因为高温而失焦(天呐，Hansi忍不住吐槽自己，这个时候他还想着用专有色彩名称描述颜色，以为自己在观察某种苔藓吗？)，他突然有一种强烈的预感，如果他离开，如果试图去纠正什么，眼前的人就会整个儿分崩离析。

于是他回握住那滚烫的手，假装那是他的青梅竹马，假装他是被呼唤的名叫Jürgen的人——

“是啊，我回来了，来照顾你，你看你病得多么重。”

下一秒，Hansi看到了泪水和微笑，一个劫后余生般的笑容。

 

3.

 

(Klinsmann's POV)

我的Joachim，为什么你在信里说“如果我突然死掉了”，“如果有一天我不幸离去”，你生病了吗Joachim？可我记得你总是健康快活的。

我回到伦敦了，我该去乡下看看你吗？

但我该跟你说什么呢？

像个真正的朋友一样分享我跟DebbiDebbie的相识过程和初为人父的感受？不，那是在往你心上戳刀子；感谢你设法帮我谋得新工作？请千万别说什么“邀功般的唠叨”，“打搅”或“怀恨在心”，我怎么会恨你呢，我愿意被你唾弃践踏，为我的不坦率和给你造成的误解戴上镣铐和枷锁；还是向你吐吐改革折戟的苦水？告诉你我怎么通过收回权贵土地、同时急于求成地建立文明教化学校，最终激怒了两边人的故事？

在奥克兰的最后一个月，无论是白人还是毛利人都会向总督府扔石块和鸡蛋，而我毫无悬念地被革职回国。也许就像你说的，矛盾会被时间化解。我不在意漂泊，只不过辛苦了家人。虽然她从没有给我讲过，但我知道她会在愤怒的人群散去后小心地擦去窗户上的污渍，也知道她受过的非议。

新任总督的交接仪式后，那个倨傲的政客挑衅地在我耳边说，“你以为她为什么支持你，一个毛利人的杂种。”

我差点咬碎牙冠才忍住把他打翻在地的冲动，回敬道，“下地狱吧，沙文主义者。”

是的，仅仅因为她为当土著发声，加上黑色的头发和略带东方气质的五官，就会遭受恶毒的侮辱。我的Joachim，你会愿意听我讲起这些令人痛苦悲愤的回忆吗？

有的时候我抱着Jonathan，会想“如果Joachim在这儿，他怎么和小孩子相处？”，参考你戏弄陆龟的样子，我猜你会不遗余力地摇他、大声唱歌、把不同的玩具和小动物凑到他脸上，把他逗哭又逗笑，然后整理成笔记，甚至写出一部书，可以叫《儿童成长简介》或《婴幼儿感知器官》。

我还是不要去唐恩了，因为我真的不知道该怎么面对你，我信誓旦旦说要改变这一切，可局面变得糟。

但是，我给你准备了一份礼物，也许称不上礼物吧，新西兰无翼鸟的化石，你在阿森松岛就很喜欢的凝结后呈蜂窝状的熔岩，还有别的我能收集到的小东西。在标本木箱的最底部放进了一张相片，我在奥克兰请人拍摄的，穿着你评价最高的那身海军制服，用帽子挡住了比以前稀疏的头发。在那半个小时的曝光时间里，我回忆着你的旅行日志，回忆着你。

我会好好保存你的大纲手稿的，但愿我不必真的要应允你“最后的请求”。

可万一你遭遇不幸，我会证明自己就是你最信任的人，至于那些分歧，难道比你经历这些波折后依然选择信任我更重要吗？

 

4.

 

“你还爱我吗？”

“我爱你。”

Joachim感觉自己做了一个很长的梦，在梦里也倒在病床上，他朝思暮想的舰长来照顾他，给房间通风，给他灌大量的柠檬水，加上一床毛毯，帮他换衣服，哄他入睡，然后他们重复着对话。

等他醒来，已经是第二天傍晚，体温正常。

Joachim四肢发软，正艰难地撑起上身想要坐起来一会儿，两只枕头就被摞在身后，Hansi托着他的背，麻利地让他靠在枕头上，又把滑落下来的被子拉起，围着脖子塞严实，然后端来一杯热茶。

“醒啦？你已经退烧了，休息几天就好了。”

博物学家疑惑地看着这个体贴的年轻人，暗暗给他取了一个外号——“小保姆”。

“Hansi Flick，刚刚搬来唐恩。”

他笑了，“Joachim Löw，真巧，前段时间还在读您的《南极植物》，那可是具有开拓性的发现。”

还真是本尊，Hansi也笑了，“确实挺巧，我也很喜欢《小猎犬号环球航行日志》。”

接下来Hansi愉快地和Joachim分享了自己乘厄瑞波斯号战舰去南极探险的见闻，舰长是Giovanni Trapattoni，讲话有浓重的口音，而他是128名船员中最年轻的一员。他们都对一种古老的无维管束低等植物有所研究，Joachim提起自己在加拉帕戈斯群岛解剖过当地的海鬣蜥，从它们的胃中发现了半消化的藻类，然后他们又兴致勃勃地聊到亚洲藻类植物同南美洲藻类植物的区别和联系。

Hansi觉得Löw思维活跃，性格坚定，根本不是那个昨天在床上柔声细语的温顺病人。在似乎永无止境的情话里，他耗尽了学生时代那点可怜到连《哈姆雷特》里一个路人甲都扮演不好的戏剧天分，去演绎一个归人。

 

——————

 

那是什么包裹？Hansi很想问裹得严严实实坐在壁炉边的Joachim，他正小心地拆开包装，里面是一只非常典型的中号标本木箱，来自埃德蒙顿街171号。

用以减震防撞的柔软鹅绒铺满了内里，各种矿石和植物标本陷在其中，看起来妥帖，舒适，每一个都有专属的标签。但Joachim的目光仅仅只在它们身上停留了两秒。他小心地取出化石放在茶几上，再依次拿出矿石和植物标本，动作比刚刚要粗糙些。接着，他沉默着一把一把地抓出那些鹅绒，越来越快，直到整个会客厅都飘着羽毛。

Hansi有些发怵。

Joachim知道自己在找什么，确切地说，是在期待着什么，他迫切地希望能在这柔软的堆积中找到一张不同于卡纸标签的字条，或是箱内的几道古怪刻痕。他希望那是一个时间，一个地点，一句污言秽语的调情，一段费解的密码。这一刻他无暇顾虑太多，但是只要他能找到，能破译出只言片语的幽会的信号，那么无论是肮脏的贫民窟巷道，还是声色犬马的土耳其浴场，他都愿意和他疯狂。

可惜什么都没有，直到他抓走了最后一团鹅绒，箱底只剩下一张相片。屋内下起了羽绒的雪，有的落在壁炉附近，被火舌攫取吞噬，发出细微的噼啪声，轻盈的白色变成炉膛的灰烬。

Hansi打了一个喷嚏，于是那些雪花又蒸腾而上，做着无序运动。

黑白照片里的Jürgen Klinsmann侧坐着，漂亮的军装，漂亮的面孔，神情严肃，目光灼灼。

博物学家看向Hansi，他也有蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发，看着他，又看回照片，似乎想把色彩填补在那个人浅灰色的眼睛里。

Hansi 被盯得有些发毛，试探地问，“我和他像吗？”

“像，也不像。”Joachim看着照片温和地回答。

他挑眉，“嗯？一个自然科学家难道不应该拿出Werner的色彩分类指南，然后说——Hansi你的虹膜颜色更像是verditter blue而他的也许更接近greenish blue？或者他的发色很浅，介于primrose yellow和gamboge yellow之间，而你的偏向saffron yellow²？”

其实这都是他猜的，但他想让博物学家能开心点。

他们大笑不止。

“你真好，Hansi。”Joachim觉得Hansi简直无微不至，而且有种学究的可爱。

“听起来像是八岁时的Silke会跟我讲的话。”Hansi歪着头说。

Joachim眯起眼睛，“告诉我，Hansi，有一个青梅竹马是什么体验？”

Hansi抱臂而坐，“大概，是从童年就能看到一生吧。”

 

5.

 

Jürgen和Lothar一起走在街上，难得的和解和老友小聚，他简短地提起在奥克兰的工作，然后告诉Lothar自己和Debbie的睡眠质量如何差劲，因为“每天半夜都有一个发疯的婴儿”，Lothar笑得不行。

Lothar也准备了很多话题，从一位年轻植物学家的《南极探险的植物》，到“Andy现在居然回海军学院当教员了”，再到科学院的各种破事：小团体、骗取科研经费、论文剽窃、会员选举作弊，等等。

他们都没有提起Löw。

看着远比奥克兰热闹的伦敦街头，在他求之不得的陌生的喧嚣里，Jürgen却感到一阵戚然，他想起常年派驻海外的副官Martin给自己讲过的一个久远的故事，“你听说过利玛窦吗，Lothar？”

“知道呀，意大利人，去中国当传教士。”Lothar挠了挠头。

“有个朋友给我讲过一个故事，利玛窦在中国当传教士的时候，一封信从家乡马切拉塔寄到他手上，需要花几个月甚至一年多，这是前提。”

“嗯。”Lothar颔首，认真听下文。

“有一次他身在的罗马的朋友误闻利玛窦的父亲患病去世，就写信通知，几个月后利玛窦收到信，非常悲痛地给家乡寄去一则悼文。后来家人告诉他，父亲其实还活着。当时身在中国的利玛窦写下了据说是他一生中最温情幸福的一封家书，结果等这家书来到马切拉塔，他父亲却去世了。然后一封真切的死讯踏上路途，可惜利玛窦在收信前死了。每一次，每一次说收到信，其实距离寄出已经过了那么久。”Jürgen的声音有些颤抖。

Lothar叹了一口气，拍拍他肩膀，时间和距离的分隔，能轻易地使人崩溃，仅仅作为故事的旁观者都感到沉重。

然后他看着自己的朋友停在一家高级裁缝店前，出神地看着橱窗里的黑色礼服，在Lothar印象里，Jürgen是个对穿戴很随意的人。

“喜欢那件衣服？”他笑着问。

Jürgen在橱窗上哈出一口气，然后又擦去凝结的白雾。

 

“曾经，曾经是很喜欢的。”

 

-TBC-

 

注¹：英国皇家植物园。

 

注²：1814年，德国矿物学家Werner创造了一套色彩分类指南，以帮助人们分辨、定义自然界中所能见到的颜色。在那个还没有彩色胶卷的时代，必须在所有人都使用同一种方式来定义（命名）色彩的情况下，才能更好地分辨或向他人描述自己的所见。而科学家们、植物学家们终得以一种普世的方式，去描述他们的研究。

为表述准确，这里的色彩名称写作英文原版。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 利玛窦那个故事是真的，唉😭


	9. 蔓足纲动物

1.

 

1847年4月的一个早晨，Hansi抱着Catherine走进Joachim家里。

小丫头很喜欢Löw叔叔的家，因为这里很大，会客厅摆满了吃不完的甜食，Löw叔叔又非常温和，除非大闹着闯进他的实验室再把架子全打翻在地，否则绝不会生气的，Joachim甚至给她在楼梯上搭了一个简易的滑梯。唯一的缺点是这里有点臭。

“好好玩吧，Catherine！你想喝点什么，Hansi？”

Joachim坐在一个奇怪的矮凳上进行解剖台的工作，凳子里有个旋转的直轴，底下还有大轱辘，他可以轻松地从一边转向另一边而不必走动。

Hansi把孩子放下来任她在滑梯上疯闹，然后看着那简朴、将就、怪异的工作台。穿着得体赭色翻毛外套的Joachim左手边是显微镜和泡在标本罐里的藤壶，右手边有一大堆零零碎碎的东西：咖啡杯，不同颜色的细线，茶托，培育种子的饼干筒，形状不规则的玻璃片，锌条，信件，等等。想到他在最基本的生活细节上是多么整洁而讲究方法，Hansi就对他居然能与这么多将就凑合的东西相处一起而感到奇怪。

“那就喝白兰地。”

“好，厨娘探亲去了，你自己去酒柜拿。”Joachim头也不抬地说。

Hansi在心里翻了一个白眼，但还是什么都没说，倒了两杯白兰地，递给Joachim的同时顺带上一朵白色的小花，那是女儿在屋外发现的。

博物学家看着黑嚏根草的花瓣，挑了挑眉，“你是想说我当初寻找研究方向花了太长时间，还是想说我效率太低？”¹

Hansi耸肩，“我没别的意思。”在过去的4年多里，植物学家陆续出版了《塔斯马尼亚植物》和《新西兰植物》，而博物学家对那种会发出恶臭的蔓足纲动物的研究似乎遥遥无期。

不过，也不是毫无成就。

“我做了一个很有趣的实验”，Joachim放下解剖刀，端起酒杯喝了一口，“把一大堆雪放入槽中，让盐水水温保持在22摄氏度到32摄氏度之间，把一些蔬菜的种子浸入其中，泡了整整一个星期。然后几乎所有的盐水，尤其是泡过水芹种子的盐水，都有很糟糕的味道了，渗出黏液，粘成一团，感觉随时会变成蝌蚪——”

“现在你告诉我你把那些种子全吃了我都不会惊讶的。”Hansi用慈悲的眼神看着他，嘴上却在奚落，他清楚地记得旅行日志里Joachim毫不避讳地讲起舔水母试毒的经历。

“去你的，我才不会吃呢。”Joachim皱眉，“后来我清洗了种子，栽种在土里。你猜怎么着？发芽了，生长得还很壮观。所有种子的发芽都被提速了，尤其是水芹和莴苣。伞形科植物和洋葱似乎都有很好的耐盐力。”

Hansi摸了摸下巴，“我懂了，你是想知道种子是如何活着到达别的岛屿的。很多洋流的时速是1英里，所以如果能承受一周的盐水浸泡，种子也已经走了……168英里了，而湾流的速度可以达到每天50甚至60英里。”

Joachim笑了，“是的，我已经给《园艺者记录》写信讲了这个实验，而且正要泡第二波种子，这次我要泡上14天再栽种。”

Hansi把“我估计那些水芹种子会在10天内死掉”憋在心里，做了一个敬酒的动作，“祝你成功，别忘了还做些种子凭借动物的移动而传播的实验。不过我还是觉得你应该专注于藤壶的工作。”

Joachim努嘴不言，Hansi装作没看见那可笑又可爱的表情。

 

——————

 

与此同时在伦敦的埃德蒙顿街，Laila安静地躺在摇篮里睡觉，Jonathan抱着爸爸亲手做的瓶中船小声嘟哝着，突然大声说：“我以后要和爸爸一样！”

Debbie笑着摸摸他的头，“是像爸爸一样成为海军呢，还是当气象学家？”

Jonathan低着头想了一会儿，“都好无聊，我还是当海盗好啦。”

 

——————

 

与此同时，在伦敦的气象办公室里，整个英国的气象数据绘制在同一张地图上。Jürgen用一套严格的符合标记气压、风力、风向等。密集的符号绘制在地图上，隐隐揭露出天气系统的踪迹。尽管Jürgen对背后的原理尚不了解，但这一张张连续的天气图，已经能帮助他做出许多有效的预测。

Forecast，这是他为了说明自己的工作而创造出的新词，预报。

 

2.

 

时间回到1846年7月，Joachim和Hansi走在盘绕着草甸的碎石小路上，他在草甸上种满了各种树木，包括榛树、桤木、芸香科树，角树、白桦、水蜡树以及山茱萸等，最外边还有一排高高的冬青树。而如果站在乡间高地上，就能看见在碎石小路和落叶松的尽头，一条安静的小峡谷渐渐消失于威斯特罕山的边缘。

“所以Silke也看了我的新书？”

Joachim指的是《人类和动物的表情》，就像Jürgen猜想的那样(虽然他未曾得见)，在Hansi成为父亲后的一年里，博物学家曾频繁登门拜访，不遗余力地摇着新生儿，观察她对不同声音的反应，然后拿着各种小动物凑到Catherine面前，把她逗哭又逗笑……还整理成了一本书。

Hansi记得当时的自己和妻子是手足无措的，在Joachim神采飞扬地说出“我现在急需准确观察一个哭泣的孩子”时，他甚至有点想打他，尽管他深知Joachim有一颗伤感的同情心。

“嗯，她觉得写得不错。”Silke的阅读体验可以用“极其愉快”来形容，尤其是看到作者极为细致的对4个月大孩子的哭脸的描写时，她忍不住大笑着念给Hansi听，然后夫妇俩都笑了，只有Catherine不明所以地看着父母，小丫头早就不记得Löw叔叔逗自己的事了。

“不生我气了？”

“怎么会呢。”Hansi轻轻笑了。

“你真好，Hansi，你和Silke都很好。”博物学家说完后毫无征兆地停住脚步，半蹲下来专注地看着路边的百里香草。在这一刻，没有比它们的性别关系更重要的事。

Hansi本想说“你就不会换个方式夸人吗”，但还是选择了一句玩笑，“是啊，是挺好的，一点都不嫌弃你那闻起来跟藤壶一样的房子。”

然后他也半蹲下来，陪Joachim一起看着那些淡紫色的小花。

 

——————

 

在伦敦的气象办公室里，Jürgen收到了海岸电报站传回的最新观测数据。

 

3.

 

时间回到1845年8月。

“我才意识到在智利海岸发现和葡萄牙海岸的这种蔓足纲动物和所有别的都不同，它能寄生在贝壳里，口器、消化器官完全消失，躯体呈囊状或分枝根状，由根系吸取寄主的营养。而且还没有留下化石。”Joachim目光从显微镜离开，坐在矮凳上伸了一个懒腰，现在他已经习惯了对这种小动物的气味。

“那么你要建立一个新的亚目收容它吗？”Hansi埋头绘制科槐花朵的插图。

“对，我打算以根头目命名。”

 

——————

 

Jürgen制作出全新的气压计，不但体型小巧，而且能同时测量温度和湿度。他给沿岸的大小渔村都派发了这种测量仪。

 

4.

 

时间回到1844年10月，Hansi和Silke的女儿出生。

“恭喜啊，Hansi，话说我怎么觉得你整个人都散发着圣洁的光辉？”Joachim一边用解剖刀划拉着那些尖胸目动物的蔓足和角质附着器，一边打趣着朋友。

Hansi扶额，他有点受不了藤壶的臭味，“没别的事我就先走了，还要给Catherine洗尿布呢。”

“你知道吗Hansi，我一直很想准确观察婴幼儿的表情。”博物学家知道没有人能拒绝自己下垂的眼角和水汪汪的大眼睛，他恳求着。这是《人类和动物的表情》难得的观察素材，尤其是在他并不认识几对年轻夫妇的情况下。

“我觉得你感兴趣的事情有点多，好好解剖你的藤壶去。”Hansi并不情愿让女儿变成观察对象。

“我会给她买很多玩具和零食的。”Joachim眨了眨眼睛。

“离我女儿远一点。”Hansi笑着嗔道。

 

5.

 

时间回到1843年6月，在Hansi的婚礼上，Joachim喝了太多的红酒和茴香酒，他动情地用双手握住黑发新娘的手——指甲是橙红色的，指尖也是橙红色——语重心长地说：“Hansi是个好男人，”顿了顿，“没有比他更可爱的人了。”

Silke和来宾都笑了起来，这位博物学家时不时地，会有些孩子气，他们早就见怪不怪了。

新郎赶紧把他手扯开，“他喝醉了，你们别在意。”拽着他离开人群，转而在博物学家耳边略带责怪地说道：“为什么这种话由你说出口，这么容易让人误会？”

“根本没人误会啊”Joachim不满地低估着，但很快又露出微笑，“我觉得藤壶不错，Hansi，蔓足纲动物内部差异巨大又极难界分，对于我想探讨的自然生物分类法很有帮助”

Hansi对蔓足纲动物有一定了解，知道茗荷、龟足和蟹奴，它们的体躯略呈虾状，外表常具坚硬的钙质壳板。水手们需要定期清理固着于船底的藤壶，航海者则对此深恶痛绝。

“我为你感到高兴，Joachim，你找到了研究的方向。不过我们明天再谈这些好吗，我要和Silke跳舞去了。”他温柔地说。

“那明天你会和我跳舞吗？”Joachim仰头干掉杯中的茴香酒，Hansi觉得他喝的太多了。

植物学家叹了口气，“如果你需要把我当成他，我就陪你跳。”

 

6.

 

时间回到1842年11月，收到Jürgen包裹的那个晚上。听Hansi讲完他和Silke青梅竹马的故事后，Joachim托腮问道：“你觉得我恶心吗，Hansi？”

Hansi对于这个问题是陌生的，应该说那仅有的一点了解都是震惊且令人生厌的——他曾误入苏荷区，迷茫地穿行在错综复杂的暗巷，无意中看到一个衣衫不整的男人跪在另一个人身前，做着难以启齿的事。阴冷，潮湿，每一条粘着煤灰渣滓的砖缝都发出霉烂的气息，背街小巷响起呜咽和喘息的奏鸣曲。

但是面前的这个人，用毛毯紧紧裹着自己，头发好笑地上落满了鹅绒，目光黯淡，嘴角带着礼貌的淡笑，Hansi觉得这一切和“恶心”完全不沾边。

“那是最不应该用来形容你的词。”他揉揉鼻子，想着怎么转移话题，“好了，感情方面的事就此打住，我们来讨论点属于自然科学范畴的问题吧，谈谈你的大纲，我觉得你有点完美主义，想要论证的点太多，这样你的书无论如何是写不完的，不如先找到一个较小但比较明确的方向，关注那些内部差异较大的结构相对简单的物种，这样你能容易分析它们在不同环境下产生的变异，考察要不求广但求深。植物的话，隐花植物就很好，动物的话你自己再想想。”

Joachim深深点头，知道自己遇到了一位诤友。

 

7.

 

时间又回到1847年4月，聊完浸泡在盐水里的种子，博物学家整个人缩在显微镜前小心操作着，他熟练地切开末对胸肢后方基部伸出的交接器末端，然后是第一胸肢基部开口，突然看到了外套腔中有一个未曾见过的物体。

Hansi屏气注视着解剖台。

一阵急促的敲门声响起，Joachim紧锁眉头。

“门开着呢，请进来吧。”Hansi转身朝着大门的方向说道。

 

-TBC-

 

注¹：黑嚏根草的花语是犹豫不决。


	10. 水母

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比宝来唐恩咯~

“我好像发现了一只雄性藤壶。”有一只细小的雄体附属和寄生在雌雄同体上。

这是Joachim对这位年轻的访客说的第一句话，他穿一身黑色双排扣大衣，高大，英俊，气度不凡。

 

Oliver Bierhoff，生于1817年5月，皇家科学院生物学科领域成员。专长为无脊椎动物解剖学，学术之外，在科学院工作期间以善于筹划对外学术交流活动而出名。是Bierhoff伯爵的侄子兼唯一继承人，家族中多位长辈为东印度公司董事会成员， 他本可以在这史无前例的超级贸易巨鳄里轻松谋到一份闲职，管控圣赫勒拿岛的咖啡或茶叶交易，在热带地区的土地上享受更为温暖宜人的气候和悠闲的生活。

不过Oliver志不在此，他从小喜爱海洋生物，在剑桥大学医学院拿到过最优等的生理学和解剖学成绩，第一篇学术论文就是关于毛发中迄今无人发现的一层构造并将其命名为“Bierhoff层”，而在学会会报上刊出的《论水母科动物的解剖构造及其间的亲属关系》也引发了一众海洋生物学家对自然生物分类法的思考。出众的专业技术加上显赫的背景，让他不到29岁就顺利当选科学院会员，更有理事会秘书长Voller提供的富余的研究经费和交流机会，俨然伦敦学术界的天之骄子。

但是在他试图科学论证人类与大猩猩的脑补解剖具有极大的相似性后，这些风光时刻和欢声笑语就都离他而去了。

科学院高层是“物种不变论”的坚定拥趸，且都有一定程度的神学院背景，将猿猴和人类联系起来、甚至指出人类有可能是由猿猴变化而来，这一切带给大家的震动，远比当年Löw用人类对家养生物的选择类比自然对物种的选择要引人恐慌。

经费很快被截断，虽然钱是Oliver最不在意的事。然后是禁止他在科学院使用公用实验器材进行研究工作，这或许也没什么大不了的，很多科学家都在独立的研究室工作，就像Lothar。但是很快，Oliver就发现自己遭到了科学院高层的驱逐，这种攻击是隐晦的，没有尖刺或鲜血，却影响恶劣：比如学会会报上常有其他教授对物种变化说的批评，比如他再没有出现在伦敦任何学术交流会议的邀请名单上，比如他无法申请到任何大学的室进行学术讲座。

Oliver是那么喜欢无脊椎动物，尤其是水母、乌贼和章鱼，它们柔软，梦幻，百变，聪明机敏，游刃有余，长于掩饰和伪装。他曾笃定地认为最后这三个属性也适用于自己，无论在绯闻丑闻错综复杂的上流社会还是暗流涌动的学术界都应对自如的自己，现在他不会这么想了。

Oliver急需一个和自己站在同一阵地的人，孤军奋战是不现实的，而仅有的线索便是一个名字，一个在他被主流学界批评的文章里会紧跟着被提起的名字。

 

Joachim Löw，1809年2月出生于普雷斯顿一个富余的医生家庭。曾在爱丁堡大学医学院短暂学习，后转学至剑桥大学并毕业于神学院。1831年至1836年随勘测舰小猎犬号参加南太平洋环球航行，期间发现大量全新物种和灭绝动物化石。28岁时成为皇家科学院生物学科领域成员，对物种变化说持认同态度，31岁离开伦敦定居唐恩。研究领域包括但不限于地质学、海洋生物学、鸟类学、昆虫学、隐花植物、海鬣蜥、加拉帕戈斯陆龟、婴幼儿表情与感知能力、鹅颈藤壶……还有很多难以分类的东西，如假包换的博物学家。

私人生活方面，至今未婚，无未婚生子，没有搭上某个公爵夫人，应该说根本就没有桃色传闻。

神通广大的Oliver查到了他能查到的所有情报，忍不住用鼻子轻哼一声——这个人大概比他知道的所有科学家都更刻板无聊，今年38岁，估计是个戴厚重镜片的中年谢顶学究，脾气古怪又不好接近，分分钟向踏入领地的外来者掷去一把柳叶刀。

 

不过他很快沉下嘴角，实事求是地说，Oliver的私人生活也是一张克制的白纸。矜高的环境让他懂得分辨香水的前中后调，会识别珠宝的成色和织物的质地，精通意、法、希腊语和拉丁语，知道怎么从细节上夸奖女孩儿，怎么恰到好处地引用诗歌戏剧来讨那些夫人小姐开心，同时掩饰内心情欲上的淡漠。如果一定要说是否对人有过切实的好感，那么就是大学同学Jens Lehmann，有爽朗和笑容和漂亮的缝合技术，然而他——就像其他人一样——只把Oliver当备考时能一起熬夜背书的朋友看待，还是个女友不断的主儿，而且毕业后就成为了海军军医，两人再无交集。

这是Oliver的秘密，他从不会为了一时痛快而光顾苏荷区的土耳其浴室和桑拿房，那不卫生，有损名誉，也过于浅薄。

Oliver的秘密不止是他爱男人，他渴望一份真情，无需圆滑的辞令。

 

他用力抿嘴屏气，驱散这些无边无际的念头，抱着装满了解剖工具和论文的行李箱，在马车上颠簸着赶往唐恩。

 

早春四月，草甸上稀疏地散落着黑嚏根草，穿过优美的白桦和榛树，Oliver停在这高大但略显老气的双层房屋打开的大门前，闻到一股熟悉的蔓足纲动物的味道，从门外就能看到堆满了书的会客厅茶几。

 

扣门。

“门开着呢，请进来吧。”

路过一个在滑梯上嬉闹的小姑娘，径直来到依稀可见工作台一角的那个房间，那是一张朴素到可爱的解剖台，站在解剖台一侧的金棕色头发的男人以微笑致意，示意他保持安静。

那位专注于工作的研究者有一头茂密的黑发，他离开显微镜，左手在笔记本上飞快地写下两行字，右手自顾自地解开考究的赭色翻毛外套里衬衣的第二颗纽扣。

 

“我好像发现了一只雄性藤壶。”

Oliver看见一双闪闪发亮的绿色眼睛，他语气中只有天真的欣喜，好像他们已经非常熟悉。

不是中年谢顶学究。

“你好啊，年轻人。”Löw笑着打量他。

也没有不好接近。

“您好，Löw先生。”他匆匆报上姓名，还没来得及讲解来因，Löw就起身离开解剖台下的矮凳来到会客厅，那个金棕色头发的男人挑了挑眉也跟着走出房间，Oliver识趣地暂停了介绍。

“Bierhoff，Bierhoff……”Joachim念念有词，在茶几上塞满了卡片的大部头间翻找着，直到翻出一本刊物，“啊哈，《论水母科动物的解剖构造及其间的亲属关系》，这篇论文我有印象。你将Medusae、Hydroid及Sertularianpolyps合并为一纲，命名为水螅纲，因为它们都具有由双层膜所包围形成的中央空腔或消化道。”

“我没说错吧，Bierhoff先生？”Oliver听出了一点真挚的骄傲。

他完全没有古怪的脾气。

“叫我Oliver就好。”Bierhoff接着讲完了自己在科学院的遭遇，提起大猩猩和人类的脑部构造和物种不变论的支持者时，他注意到Löw的表情变得严肃。

“欢迎来到异端邪说者的避难所，各种工具器材尽管拿去用，经费有困难的话……(他看Oliver摇摇头表示没有困难就打住了)需要什么标本直接跟我讲，如果不想再回伦敦。也可以就住在这里。”Joachim拍拍他肩膀，然后指向Hansi，“忘了介绍，这位是Hansi Flick博士，那个小姑娘是他女儿。”

Oliver难得地笑了，一个并非礼节性的笑。

 

-TBC-


	11. 大舌音

1.

 

“蔡司牌的？高级货啊。”Hansi看着Oliver从行李箱里拿出来的黄铜制高倍显微镜感叹道，在心里暗暗同Joachim情有独钟的那架简单的显微镜做了比较。尽管Löw的实验的确不怎么需要复杂的仪器，但从某些方面来说，他也着实不够亲近新鲜事物。

以最缜密的头脑和最执着的内心，使用最简单的方法和最少的设备，孜孜不倦。

Oliver含蓄地笑了，他能迅速、分毫不差地调整嘴角上扬的角度和露出的牙齿面积，表达得体的情绪。比如现在，他应该反应出被前辈调侃时应有的局促和乖巧，加上点自信，因为他就是追求精确。如果只有Flick博士在，他会轻松地聊聊不同生产公司的高倍显微镜，但是他注意到了Joachim的简易显微镜。

Oliver无法容忍会引起尴尬的谈话。

他刚刚只花了一分钟就决定要住在这里，倒不是因为没有别的去处，而是Joachim一见如故的真诚和坦率打动了他，“异端邪说者的避难所”，好像他们是躲在中世纪废弃修道院里的恶鬼一样。

“你可以四处逛逛，去二楼看看想住哪个房间，嗯？”Löw低头慢悠悠地描画着他从显微镜里看到的那只细小的藤壶雄体，打算叫它“矮雄”，“Oliver，你想要一张新的解剖台，还是我们就共用这张？”

“我觉得共用就很好，Löw先生。”

Oliver轻轻带上门出去后，Hansi长舒了一口气。

Joachim不解，“你不喜欢他？”

他的朋友抱着手肘，“听说过一些传闻，莱尔教授告诉我的。”

Joachim知道莱尔教授曾经是Hansi在格拉斯哥大学时的老师，最近在伦敦大学任职，比他们这两个“乡下人”更接近风暴中心。

“好像他很善于组织学术会议，对外交流活动，非正式聚会什么的？”

“应该说非常善于花钱，虽然我不认同科学院高层的理念，但据莱尔教授了解的情况，物种变化说并不是他被驱逐的唯一原因，很多人早就对他过于铺张奢侈不满。活动经费毕竟都是国家下拨的，取之于民，影响很不好。”

Joachim笑了，“贵族嘛，难免的，我还在剑桥的时候，遇到的这样出身的同学都很能花钱，话说我年轻的时候开销也不小的。”

Hansi正色道：“二者没有可比性。”

“我知道，我知道，只是玩笑。”Joachim拨了拨额前的碎发，“还有别的传闻吗？Hansi，除开可能糟蹋了纳税人的钱，一定还有别的原因让你这么反感”

“不算传闻，去年一次学会上，也就是他成为科学院成员不久，莱尔教授见过这位Bierhoff先生，说他像个政客，非常圆滑，雄心勃勃。”

莱尔教授在信中的原话是：“这位青年俊才像章鱼一样游刃有余地穿梭在那些快要腐朽发臭的鲨鱼之间，而且希望成为他们中的一员。每个笑容都仿佛被精心设计过，完美符合黄金比例。”

“他要真有那么圆滑，就会写十部皇皇巨著来证明上帝造物说的正确性，然后40岁当上理事会外事秘书，不到50岁荣升科学院院长，或是干脆从政、凭借血统和手腕成为最年轻的上议院议员，而不是像现在这样——被赶到乡下。Hansi，虽然我今天才见到他，但是我看得出来，他爱科学胜过权力。”

植物学家无法反驳，负气地说：“忘了我这个告密小人的捕风捉影吧。”心想Joachim大概率会从此疏远自己。

“Hansi，你不是告密小人，也不会捕风捉影，我会记得你说的这些话。现在谈点不让你反感的事好吗？比如一般认为藤壶是雌雄同体，而我刚刚发现了一个例外，你怎么看？”Joachim把画好的图纸递给他。

“可能是发育不完全，可能是突发变异，但如果你能找到更多的例外，那么这就是某些藤壶为适应环境而自然演变出的生存策略，虽然我还不清楚个中缘由。”

Joachim默默记下。

 

2.

 

二楼一共有4个房间，离楼梯最近的是书房，用来收纳不需要随时拿来参考的书籍，一侧的书柜满满当当，有专业著作也有美食品鉴和文学类读物，另一侧的书柜则完全空置。

Oliver挑了本《英国昆虫图鉴》，费劲地把砖头一样的书拽出来，随意地翻过几页，不少甲虫的插图和文字介绍下都有这么一行小字——

“由J.Löw先生捕获。”

紧挨着书房的是一间睡房，配有独立的浴室，床铺宽大，墙被漆成地中海蓝，有半圆形的延展出去的阳台，能很好地欣赏草甸上的美丽树丛。床头柜上有一艘等比例缩小的风帆战舰模型。

睡房隔壁依旧是睡房，同样是地中海蓝的墙壁，同样配有独立的浴室，没有阳台但有飘窗，可以望见远处的小峡谷，床要稍小一些。靠墙安置的书桌上有一个美丽的玻璃瓶，呈水滴形，里面飘着絮状的沉淀物，Oliver拿不定主意——它是纯粹的装饰还是另有用处。

而最后一间房间，也就是离楼梯最远的房间，门被上了锁。

Oliver选了有飘窗的那间卧室，差不多位于一楼工作室的正上方。

“Oliver，你挑好了吗？”那是Löw的声音。

他走出卧室，扶着二楼走廊上的栏杆，而博物学家站在一楼，仰头笑着看他，令人安心。

“选好了。”他自己都不知道为什么声音里会掺着紧张。

“我来是要跟你说，图尔太太探亲去了，所以我们待会去Hansi家吃午饭。”

“悉听尊便。”他用力抓着栏杆，手上骨节凸显。

Joachim被这不合场合的过分正经的话逗笑了，变换了站姿，似乎乐于这样和二楼的人对话，“你想订些报纸或者期刊之类的吗？家里有《泰晤士报》、《自然》、《园艺观察》和《地质学考》。你喜欢波兹吗？喜欢的话我帮你订一份《小说月报》，Hansi每个月都会给我讲最新进展，密考伯又遇到了哪些危机，科波菲尔是会和朵拉结婚呢，还是会和艾格妮丝在一起。”

Oliver对狄更斯评价不高，但他不介意每个月陪Joachim一起开心地读那蓝色封面的期刊¹。

 

3.

 

“在整理什么大作的提纲呢？”当晚Joachim见Oliver俯在茶几上一行又一行地写着。

Oliver不好意思地笑了，“没有，是请在伦敦的管家寄一些东西过来。”

“那能请他顺便帮我买点咖啡豆吗？产地无所谓，一两盎司就好。”Joachim暗暗观察他的表情变化，嗯……至少这个笑容，还挺真诚的，然后突然重重拍了一下对方的肩膀，“我开玩笑的，不用麻烦他。”

Oliver吓了一跳，他想了想，还是在清单的末端，那一长条夏季衣物下加了一句——

“最上乘的开罗咖啡豆，两百磅”

 

——————

 

仔细观察过Löw的书写习惯后，Oliver亲自为他设计了笔记本——装订上采用了活页的设计；封皮和中间的硬纸夹页上是精美的唐恩风景速写；不同于普通的横纹纸，每一页紧挨边缘的五分之一处和主体部分隔离开来，方便博物学家做补注；此外还有大量画着精细的不同种类蔓足纲动物解剖图的无横纹纸，这样博物学家可以很轻易地和显微镜下的样本进行对比，找到并标记变异的器官。

“非常感谢。”Joachim如获至宝，虽然他并不很确定，Bierhoff是否习惯了对所有人都如此贴心。

那两百磅咖啡豆带给他的震撼还未淡去。

 

——————

 

“你喜欢骑马吗，Jogi？”Oliver在喝汤的间隙问道。

等等，Hansi一愣，停下刀叉，什么时候他开始用昵称叫博物学家了？

“年轻的时候喜欢，后来很少骑了。”Joachim淡淡地说。

Oliver感到一阵莫名的欣喜，“骑马对身体健康有好处，给你养匹马如何，喜欢阿拉伯马还是纯血马？威瑟比斯血谱登记总册²上有一些待交易的4岁马。”

Joachim的眼睛里点起篝火，他知道纯血马速度极快，能想象出耳边呼啸而过的风伴着马嘶，颠簸，起伏，使人心跳加速。也许他内心对速度带来的刺激有着隐秘的渴望。

但这篝火很快被Hansi浇灭，“纯血马的速度对他来说太危险，我觉得矮脚马更合适。”他无意让Joachim失落，只不过在同Bierhoff较劲罢了，那种过分的、难以揣测用意的殷勤让他很不舒服。

“我是不会骑可以当Catherine宠物的小马的。”Joachim闷闷不乐。

Oliver看着他们两，觉得有点可笑。

 

4.

 

1847年6月的一个下午，Joachim坐在沙发上兴致勃勃地拆开包裹，甚至可以说有些恭敬地捧着里面的东西，一本厚厚的意英辞典。

“买来做什么用的？”Oliver觉得他像个刚进文法学校的小孩子。

“工作之余的消遣。”Joachim把辞典抱在怀里。

“你真的觉得靠一本辞典就能学会外语？”未来的伯爵话里带着刺，奇怪的是他根本无法控制自己的语气。

“并没有那么自大，只是没有更好的途径。”Joachim平静地回答道。

“你错了，你面前这个人，恰好会说几句意大利语”Oliver死死盯着他，已经无暇在意自己的失态，把一句优美的诗歌故意说得咬牙切齿，“Molti sono i tormenti che mi perseguono，possono torturarmi ma mai soggiogarmi：perché è a te che io penso，non a loro.”

很多痛苦伴随着我，他们折磨着我，但是从未使我屈服。因为我想着的是你，而不是他们。

他看到博物学家耸了耸肩，“能请教一下是什么意思吗？”

“你的解剖手法和你的速写一样差劲。”Oliver胡乱编完后就开始懊悔，他今天真是吃了火药一样。

Joachim依然平静而温和地看着他，“你总是这么咄咄逼人吗，年轻人？不过我喜欢你r的发音，那叫什么音来着，大舌音？”

“对，大舌音，来，跟着我念，roma。”也许他只是生气Joachim没有优先找他学几句日常问候。

“Roma。”

就像所有初学者一样，说得跟英语没有什么区别。

“舌尖要抵在上颚和牙缝之间，呼气，感受它们冲击你舌头的上部，rosa。”他换了个词，也换了座位，坐在博物学家身边。

“Rosa。”Joachim感受了一“Rosa。”Joachim感受了一会气流，但舌尖还是无法做到颤抖。

“别害怕犯错，来，restare。”

Joachim皱眉，“我没有害怕犯错，另外我觉得我们应该先学会一个词再换别的。”

Oliver露出一个高深莫测的微笑，“你要放松，Jogi，心情要放松，舌头也要放松，其实平躺着练说不定效果更好。”

Joachim还没反应过来，就被一只手扣住锁骨、摁在了沙发上。

Oliver躬身站起来，手依然扣着对方的锁骨，感受着颈动脉不安分的跳动，他发现自己似乎是享受这个场景的：居高临下，而年长的博物学家目光惊惧，不敢动弹，像是解剖台上的兔子。这让他想要吻他，但，现在不是时候。

“平躺的时候舌头会比较松弛，现在试试，restare。”Oliver松开手解释自己的行径，又仿佛什么都没发生过一样开始读音教学。

Joachim恢复了镇定，严肃地说：“我现在舌头确实很放松，但是心情嘛……”

“你还学不学了？我这么好的老师很难遇到的。”

“不学了，我要去找辞典老师。”

“那你以后说起意大利语也是一股子英语腔调。”

“辞典老师可不会突然把我摁在沙发上。”

Oliver故作恼羞成怒，弯腰去抓他的锁骨，Joachim四肢蜷缩起来，笑着转身躲开攻击，结果整个人从沙发上摔了下来。

“哎哟。”他痛呼，这一幕刚好被给博物学家送来捕蝇兰样本的Hansi看到。

“你真是太不像话了”Hansi忍无可忍地指着Bierhoff，“居然还欺负你的老校友。”

Oliver也许是人生中第一次遇到如此棘手的状况，他不知道该说什么，也不知道该做出什么表情，只能尴尬地捂住脸，他的脸很烫，也许是初夏天气的缘故。

“他没有欺负我，Hansi，我们闹着玩的。”Joachim笑着从地上爬起来，不动声色地扣好衬衫上敞开的两颗扣子，遮住了锁骨上两个发红的指印。

 

-TBC-

 

注¹：“波兹”是同时代读者对狄更斯的亲切而深情的绰号。文学期刊《小说月报》的封面是蓝色的。(此《小说月报》不是国内那个《小说月报》)

 

注²：纯血马(并不是泛指所有纯种马，而是专指该品种马)最早由阿拉伯祖公马和英格兰当地母马繁育而成，作为赛马以中短距离速度快称霸世界。

威瑟比斯血谱登记册最初发布于1791年，是全球历史上第一本专业的纯血马登记册，所有的纯血马的配种都必须参照这一登记册执行，只有纯血马和纯血马自然交配的后代才能称作为纯血马，任何新生纯血马必须完成登记才能获得身份认可，进而参加交易或比赛。


	12. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day？

1.

 

Jürgen一手推着娃娃车，一手牵着Jonathan走出家门，停在门口花了几秒检查了一下娃娃车里的各种物品，很好，不要说带着Jonathan和Laila去动物园，就是飓风登陆、粮食绝收、7月天降暴雪、战争爆发、大不列颠被巨型水母统治……他都有把握让两个孩子一周内不愁温饱、化险为夷。

这是他给Debbie的小礼物，没有什么比家里有半天少了两个毛孩子更能让一个年轻的母亲稍稍放松一下的了。

“爸爸，你是怎么认识妈妈的？”Jonathan拽着他的手。

这是Jonathan最喜欢的一个故事，未来可能也会是Laila最喜欢的故事，Jürgen已经讲过很多遍了，但听的人不会厌烦，讲的人也乐在其中。

“那是7年前，我还在新西兰工作的时候，对，很南很南的一个地方，有一天在火山群散步……”

 

——————

 

Oliver转动着准焦螺旋，显微镜下海月水母钟状体上的发亮的白色线条逐渐清晰起来，像一条水管，他不确定那是用来输送什么的。Joachim整个人快要埋在藤壶壳里，Hansi在给授粉后的兰花称重量。

这张工作台真的很大。

Oliver清了清嗓子，开始讲一个故事，一个纯属胡编乱造但有情节有对话有细节的故事，可以概括为——5年前他在普罗旺斯度暑假，与某位公爵家的小姐互生情愫，女方黑发绿眼、沉静文秀，后来他不得不回国致力于解剖学的研究，临别时向她保证“如果5年内我在科学院取得成就，就来锡斯特龙与您重聚。”

这是他第五次讲这个故事。

第一次讲这个故事的时候，是在教Joachim发大舌音的那一天，虽然当时Flick博士说他欺负Jogi “太不像话了”，但非常戏剧性地，在Jogi笑着否认后，他和Hansi的关系居然有些改善。Oliver记得说完故事后Hansi挑了挑眉，“那么你觉得现在自己算是取得了成就呢，还是……”，他没有做声，只是含蓄地笑了，然后回到工作中。那个真正需要听故事的人，低头写个不停，似乎能屏蔽一切与蔓足纲动物无关的话题。

后来他再讲起这个故事，Hansi还是会出于礼貌地问一句后续，但已经不期待他的回应。

Oliver觉得自己的试探很幼稚，但他也想不到更好的方式，就像他不知道那些径向水管里流通的是氧气还是营养物质。

“嘿你喜欢男的吗？我是说，想上床的那种喜欢？”他绝不能这么问。

他第五次讲完了那个故事，这一次Hansi没有问后续发展，埋在藤壶壳里的博物学家终于说话了，“我说Oliver，你好像已经讲过很多次了吧。”

“那么你觉得我算不算在科学院小有成就呢？”Oliver抱臂趴在工作台上。

你希望我赶紧去锡斯特龙娶一个根本不存在的公爵的女儿吗？

“我只知道工作时大谈情史无益于‘小有成就’，年轻人。”

Oliver笑了。

 

2.

 

进园后看到的第一个笼子里是只一岁大的红毛猩猩，Jürgen记得上一次来动物园的时候是和Debbie一起，那时他们还没有Laila呢，而现在关着红毛猩猩的笼子里本来是一头大猩猩。那些游人吵吵嚷嚷围着铁笼，对着大猩猩吼叫或者乱扔水果，只有一位高大的年轻人专注而安静地做着记录，非常出众。

大猩猩没有熬过它在伦敦的第一个冬天，死于肺炎，尸体被皇家科学院留为研究所用，这是Jürgen去年年底在报纸上看到的。

红毛猩猩静静地坐在铁笼一角，目光纯净，嘴角似乎还带着微笑，时不时咬着手指，有一刻Jürgen觉得它就像是个人类的儿童，只不过多了些红色的毛发。

这个想法的流露是如此自然，他甚至不认为有什么问题。

 

——————

 

“没想到都发芽了。”唐恩三人组蹲在屋外的花盆前，在盐水中浸泡了21天的水芹种子现在郁郁葱葱，Joachim记得把它们埋进土里的那天，种子们闻起来比藤壶更糟糕，也更像黏黏糊糊的蝌蚪。

“504英里。”Hansi说道，“植物种子可以顺着洋流来到500英里外的岛屿，生根发芽。”

Joachim撑着头看向他，“我记得你说它们不到20天就会死，嗯，Flick博士？”

Hansi摊手，“这都耿耿于怀是不是太没风度了，嗯，Löw先生？”

Oliver赶紧站到两人之间，笑着说，“我们为证明出植物种子能远距离漂流并传播庆祝一下如何？开几瓶香槟吧？”

没想到Joachim和Hansi同时撇嘴，“这有什么好庆祝的？”

 

3.

 

飞禽区的小孩子总是特别多，娃娃车里的Laila看到火烈鸟也是目不转睛的。

粉红色的羽毛梦幻而浪漫，Jürgen不禁在想，到底是女性天生就喜欢粉色，还是社会默认了女性偏爱粉色，所以让女婴一出生就接触大量的粉色饰物、粉色装潢，然后她们才被影响着开始偏爱粉色的？

 

——————

 

Oliver听见工作台另一头的藤壶壳子堆里转来一阵刻意压低的窃笑。

“什么事这么好笑？”

“你自己来看。”Joachim捂着嘴起身，把那个奇怪的矮凳让给他，笑得快要缺氧窒息。

“嗯……”Oliver看着简易显微镜下的物体咧开了嘴，“那是藤壶的交尾器吗？”

“对。”

“哇哦”Oliver夸张地感叹道，Joachim笑得更厉害了，“这得有体长的8倍吧。”

在当时的社会环境下，哪怕作为专业学者也很难大大方方地讨论相关话题。

“那么请问Löw先生，为什么不同种类的藤壶，交尾器长度差别这么大呢？”Oliver忍住笑问道。

“我现在只能很粗略地说，这应该和它们生活的海域有关。因为我发现风浪比较大的潮间带里的藤壶，交尾器通常比较短，而风浪平缓的潮间带，交尾器就比较长……哈哈哈哈……因为，因为，如果在海况恶劣的地带，交尾器过长的藤壶操作困难还容易受伤，只有比较短的那些能活下来。而在平静的地带，不容易受伤，长得长才有更多交配机会，交尾器太短的藤壶繁育的后代个数会比同类少，最终只有越来越长的藤壶了。”Joachim很不容易才解释完，因为他们一直在笑。

“看来你找到了天择说的又一有力证据。”Oliver认真地说。

 

4.

 

“你知道怎么区分它们两个吗，爸爸？”Jonathan指着两头巨大的陆龟问道，它们安静地嚼着仙人掌，不吵不闹。

“虽然它们都吃仙人掌，但不同岛上的陆龟外表各异，脾气也不一样，胡德岛陆龟龟甲厚而且翻起，查塔姆岛陆龟最温和。”Jürgen脱口而出。

这是一个人12年前告诉他的。

 

——“肯定是它们在查尔斯岛和詹姆斯岛上的亲戚写了信，说最近有个叨叨叨不停的博物学家，特别喜欢戏弄陆龟，大家千万别惹他生气，不然就被抓到欧洲了。”

——“Jürgen！”

 

“不，爸爸，我问的是你知道怎么区分它们两个吗？”Jonathan拽紧了他的手。

 

——“舰长，我数学不好，可以给我讲讲六分仪的使用原理吗？”

——“舰长。”那个人一边翻书一边给自己讲智利沿海的地质沉降。

——“舰长。”那个人拿出几个野山药和自己分享。

——“舰长。”那个人看着盘子里不变的咸肉和豌豆皱起眉头。

——“舰长。”那个人刚刚睡醒，下半张脸还埋在被子里，用力眨了眨眼睛。

——“能来加拉帕戈斯真是太好了。”那个人抱着自己，笑容比赤道岛屿的夏日更温暖。

 

若不是Jonathan一直拉着他的手摇来摇去，Jürgen也不知道自己什么时候才能回过神来。

“哦……”他有些歉意地蹲下身抱着Jonathan，“对不起，我刚刚在想事情”Jürgen努力回忆着不同岛屿上陆龟的形态特征，“你看，两头里体型比较圆，壳的颜色更黑的就是詹姆斯岛陆龟，另一头则是查塔姆岛陆龟，性格更温和，这就是区分的办法。”

回忆像海啸来袭，摧枯拉朽，势如奔牛。巨浪复又退去，比它奇袭时更快，只剩下沿岸破败溃散的房屋，仿佛凭空毁灭了一样。

重建家园却要花上很多年。

 

——————

 

Oliver知道Joachim每天结束了下午的工作后都会去散步，他会绕着那一英亩半大的种着优美树木的草甸走15圈，走的时候会思考问题，因为每结束一圈，Joachim都会把一块路中的石头踢上草甸，等到石头累计满15个，就把它们踢回路中，宣告傍晚的散步时光到此结束——若非在思考问题，他不会采用这样原始的计数方法。

这是Oliver透过窗口看到的，每一天，等博物学家伴着黄昏回到家里，他会说“我回来了”，而坐在沙发上翻《自然》杂志的Oliver会说“哦”，然后在心里说“我等了你好久”。

他曾经恶作剧过一次，趁博物学家绕到房子背面时，冲出去把草甸上的石头踢一块到路上，但是博物学家完全没有发现石头少了一块，也没有发现自己多走了一圈。

若非在思考问题，他不会没有发现异样。

估摸着Joachim快走完了，Oliver拿着速写本走出门外，坐在草甸上细细描画着芸香科树和山茱萸。

Joachim的确在思考问题，关于藤壶中的矮雄体。藤壶大多是雌雄同体，行异体受精，它们固着于礁石上不能移动，为了增加繁衍后代的机会，从幼体时就得尽量靠近其他同类。体型小的雌雄同体会因为交配机会少而数量减少，也许一个偶然的机会，细小的雌雄同体产生了变异，拥有了单一性别，而它(应该说他)又偶然地附着在了正常体型的雌雄同体上，虽然交配机会依然少但距离变短，操作简化，生存上比从前更有优势，所以得以繁衍出更多类似的矮雄体。

在碎石小路上转个弯，Joachim看见坐在草甸上写写画画的Oliver，他放下笔，抱着脖子前后拉伸了一下，阳光下手臂上的汗毛是很浅的金色——按照Hansi曾经的说法，primrose yellow——明亮的面颊给人以干净，清冽，柔软而温柔的印象，但表现出情绪的双眼和唇部却在阴影里，难以捉摸。

他究竟是怎样的人啊，Joachim想着。

开玩笑地请他带一两盎司的普通咖啡豆，结果运来了两百磅上乘的开罗咖啡豆；哪怕自己只是简短地称赞过某种酒，那些金色或红色的液体就会源源不断滚到家门口；听说自己对纯血马的速度有兴趣，一周后自作主张地完成了交易，怕Hansi不高兴又专门挑了一匹矮脚马，顺便替自己建了马厩，下个月马儿们就送到；不主动虚心向他请教意大利语的发音就会开始生气，然后乐死不疲地把自己摁在沙发上；和他聊天很有趣，虽然最近喜欢颠三倒四地重复情史，好像在炫耀什么……

Joachim承认，大部分时间里，自己是很受用的。

“我们回家吧，Oli。”他大声说道。

 

TBC


	13. “学着温柔点儿”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比勒开始发糖~

1848年1月16日，晚上8点，Joachim站在他巨大的衣柜前踌躇不决——修身燕尾礼服，皮草外套，斗篷，羊绒大衣，衬衣，毛衫，长款的，短款的，深色系的，更鲜丽的……还有数不清的围巾和帽子，各式各样的长裤，他还没有考虑马靴的搭配呢——去圣安德鲁斯海滩是不是应该穿得更正式，或者去托斯卡纳是不是可以随意一点，要是去马尔文的水疗中心又该打包多少衣服，心里完全没有数，Joachim有太久没去旅行了。

头痛，这比一个个地解剖堆成山的藤壶还麻烦。

Joachim干脆把那些挤在柜子里的漂亮衣服连着衣架拿了出来，全堆在床上，他尝试着去组合单品，形成连套的色彩统一和谐的搭配。

书柜旁露出Oliver带着哂笑的脸，他大摇大摆地走进来，然后毫不客气地一屁股坐在Joachim堆满了华服的床上。

“你把我的衣服都坐皱了。”Joachim皱眉，想把他拉起来，但Oliver稳稳地陷在床垫里不肯移动。

“再不起来我就生气了。”他没什么底气地威胁道。

“我会帮你叠好的。”Oliver温柔地说，他手指划过身边的一件水獭皮外套，柔软，温暖。

或者，生一次气吧，Jogi，我从没见过你生气，但你愤怒的样子一定很性感。

 

——————

 

2个小时前， 684面的《蔓足纲动物》手稿寄去了出版社，这部书另外有30面图版，描述了现存已知的全部藤壶的形态。

“敬这个家离闻起来不像藤壶又近了一天。”Oliver豪气地打开一瓶1839年博卡斯特尔酒庄的歌海娜干红。

Joachim笑着呷了一口深红色的液体，那是来自阿维尼翁教皇新堡的奢侈享受，Oliver的最爱，口感复合细腻，辛香而有野味。

“你说那些老学究们看到书里关于藤壶交尾器长度的讨论时，会像个修道士一样满脸通红把书扔进壁炉呢，还是抑扬顿挫高声朗读、当做和情人们幽会时的调情？”Oliver的口吻甚至有些轻佻。

他们已经是非常亲密的朋友，而Hansi出国去荷兰参加植物育种学术会议的这半个月里，两个人也许更加亲密了，可以像男校里的年轻学生一样在宿舍里偷偷开着不正经的下流玩笑，虽然Joachim只是作为听众和一个温和的风纪学监。

“我觉得他们还没有读到那个部分就会哈欠连天了。”博物学家优雅地端着酒杯，轻轻晃动着杯子。

“想出去放松几天吗，Jogi？算是庆祝你完成了一个大部头。”

Joachim轻轻笑了，“你在科学院的时候也是这样吗，Oli？总有理由庆祝？”

Oliver抱着头靠在沙发上，“是啊，无论是哪个门类的研究者，发了论文或有新作，我都会帮他们筹办活动，有纯粹的庆功会，也有别的。”他眯起眼睛，“我很擅长的，Jogi。”

Joachim心想Hansi提起的那些传言多半是真的，比如铺张奢侈，但他无意批判Oliver，“好，很擅长筹办活动的Bierhoff先生，打算带我去哪儿放松呢？”

Oliver思考了一下，“圣安德鲁斯海滩，马尔文的水疗中心，或者去一趟托斯卡纳。”

“水疗中心是什么地方？”

“就是……有温泉，桑拿，各种药浴，还有好吃的清淡菜，很适合冬天去。”

“我怎么不知道马尔文有温泉，那儿的地质构造根本不可能存在温泉，话说你知道温泉的形成条件吗？地下必须有热水存在；必须有静水压力差导致热水上涌；岩石中必须有深长裂隙……”

“打住打住”Oliver笑着想堵住Joachim的滔滔不绝，“我说错了，是有热水，桑拿，各种药浴，还有好吃的清淡菜，很适合冬天去。”

博物学家露出一个骄傲的微笑。

 

——————

 

“我们就去马尔文吧，水疗中心会发给你亚麻浴袍，每天就是吃饭，泡澡，放空，也不用愁带哪些好看衣服。”Oliver半躺在床上，手肘反撑起上身，他摸到了一条毛领，貉毛，轻柔地抚弄着那条毛领，看着面前欲言又止的博物学家，好像在抚摸自己的猎物，“海滩太冷，托斯卡纳阳光很好，但我不太想听你磕磕巴巴地点菜。”

Joachim瞟了他一眼，接着噼里啪啦地蹦出一连串单词：“Ravioli，gnocchi，risotti，grissini，speck，bisteca fiorentina，trripa，porchetta，arrosticini，arancini……”¹

对一个初学者而言，能随口就来这么多菜肴名称实属不易，轻重音也说得过去，可惜依然发不出大舌音。

Oliver攥着毛领压低了声线，“还是不会用你的舌头吗？”

Joachim无奈地笑了，“那么请问Bierhoff老师，我现在是该自觉躺在地上练习，还是——”

他没能说完这句话，Oliver的长腿绊住了他的膝窝，又在他踉跄的时候从床上坐起身，用力把他拉到了盖满考究衣物的床垫上。貉毛做成的毛领轻拂过他耳垂，除了纤细绒毛带来的柔软触感和身上切实的重量，Joachim大脑一片空白。

那是一个深沉而狂野的吻，莽撞有余，毫无技巧可言，Oliver不小心咬到了对方的下唇，而Joachim吃痛地用力推开了他。

现在轮到Oliver不知所措了，陷在羊绒围巾里的Joachim脸色潮红，大口喘着气，他清楚地看到了那双绿色眼睛里的愠怒和震惊，还有下唇上的两个牙印，愤怒的样子依然很有魅力。

“你的吻技比我想象的差太远了。”Joachim看着天花板，淡淡地评价道。心想这位伯爵继承人看似风流种，天天开不正经玩笑，其实草包一个，那些情史，和什么锡斯特龙的公爵小姐之间的破事，估计都是编的。

他早就过了回想初吻便会感到心悸的年纪，金发的舰长更小心而迟疑，但第一次的尝试同样缺乏技巧，总而言之，不会比刚刚的差，可也好不到哪里去。

Oliver从话里捕捉到一点希望，扳过博物学家的肩膀，和他对视，郑重地问：“所以你还想象过我的吻？”

Joachim不置可否地笑了，他并不讨厌这种偷袭。

“学着温柔点儿，年轻人。”这一次他主动贴了过去，细致而缠绵。

他们分开彼此的时候都有些晕眩，Oliver则被前所未有的甜蜜和欣快俘获了——那个人的嘴唇在不亲吻的时候，在工作和闲谈的时候，静穆而自持，但在温柔的触碰中却显得体贴且富有经验，使人沉迷。“学着温柔点儿，年轻人。”Oliver在脑中不断闪回这句话，他曾经很不喜欢Joachim这么叫他，有以年龄资历排他之嫌，但是现在呢，含混的挑逗里掺杂着几分训诫，被一个比自己年长8岁的人在使人快乐的事情上指引着，仿佛在满足对方的期待。

不过Oliver很快发现了更令人欣快的事，他再次占据了上风，把Joachim压在身下。困住他，控制他，占有他，把一个称你为“年轻人”的引导者反过来按在床上，还有什么比这更能带来精神上的快感？Oliver忍不住开始傻笑。

“别笑得像条鲨鱼似的。”Joachim故意绷着脸。

“我有那么血盆大口吗？”Oliver挑了挑眉，真的张大嘴“啊——”地一声在他脖子上咬了一口。

Joachim笑着推开他的嘴，手轻轻捏了捏Oliver的脸颊，“我是说这些褶子，笑起来就像鲨鱼的腮。”

“你就不能把我比喻成更可爱和善的动物吗？”

“不能。”

他们又尝试了传说中的法式湿吻，Oliver信誓旦旦地说应该只用舌头，但舔了两下后他就憋不住开始大笑，实在是太奇怪了。

“要么是你完全弄错了，要么就是你的理论知识远胜于实践操作。”Joachim促狭地说，其实很刺激，也很新颖，他刚刚才意识到自己下意识地想要追求所有疯狂的举动。

 

很棒，真的很棒，纯粹的甜蜜和激情，没有矫情的告白，也没有不着边际的誓言。

“去马尔文吗？”一番轻啄后Oliver把他从床上拉起来，他们拥抱了一下，然后Oliver开始信守承诺地帮他收拾那一床的衣服。

“嗯，去马尔文。”他从背后搂着Oliver，体会到久违的餍足。

 

-TBC-

 

注¹：分别是：方形饺子，面粉混合土豆做成的汤团，烩饭，都灵地区一种细长棍状的面包(吃的时候用火腿卷着它)，威尼托大区的一种猪肉肠，佛罗伦萨T骨牛排，佛罗伦萨牛肚包，烤猪肉，阿布鲁佐羊肉串，西西里岛的一种圆球状油炸米团小吃(通常夹着火腿和马苏里拉奶酪)。


	14. 马尔文¹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概是我开过的最写意的车😂

1.

 

“昨天梦到我了吗？”

Joachim和“非常善于策划庆祝活动的Bierhoff先生”登上去往小镇马尔文的马车，Oliver又恢复了他玩世不恭、游刃有余的风流，好像昨天晚上那个笨拙鲁莽的吻不是出自于他。

“没有。”

Joachim在心里暗笑他的变化，出门前他还听到Bierhoff亲切地和图尔太太聊起哪个市场能买到最新鲜的牡蛎、什么季节的朝鲜蓟最合口，那时他由衷地感觉这个年轻人才是真正的博物学家——他会四门外语，没人比他更了解十字水母，更不要说他还熟知上流社会的优雅品味和人情世故，就连一些琐碎的日常也谙熟于心。

但是现在，不，他哪还有刚刚的得体，不满于自己说没有梦到他，在本来就狭小的车厢里尽情发挥长手长脚的体型优势，挤占着Joachim的空间，直到博物学家快被挤出马车。

“也许你可以试试，让我不睡觉的时候都和你待在一块儿，可能就会梦到你了。”Joachim推开他乌云般压上来的肩膀。

Oliver轻抚他的脸颊，博物学家眼下的细纹并不影响他的英俊，反而增加了几分归因阅历的深邃，“也许我可以试试让你不睡觉。”

然后他们都笑了，在马车里拥吻。

 

2.

 

在中世纪修道院旧址上建成的马尔文水疗中心的庭院里有花园和一个小喷泉，而房间的地板是磨光的大理石板，上面盖着波斯风情的地毯，屋子中间是一张带顶棚的大床，床单上是一件叠好的深灰色亚麻浴袍，房梁裸露在外，形成挑高的开阔空间。

无论是外廊、庭院还是房间里都很温暖，柴火噼啪作响，炉膛挨着炉膛。

“听见我唱歌了吗？”Oliver把一些随身物品在自己房间归置后，换上那身亚麻浴袍出现在他门口，玉树临风。

才不是唱歌呢，他明明是在隔壁同样布置奢华的房间里大喊大叫。

Joachim一脸疑惑。

很好，隔音不错。

 

3.

 

雾气蒸腾，六七个人在巨大的泡池里被柔滑的乳白色浴泥包裹着。Joachim闭上眼睛，他靠着池壁，感受着热奶油般的池水与他逐渐得到放松的关节和肌肉。他听见其他人的谈话，从这种浴泥的功效到底是治愈肠道系统疾病还是皮肤病，到尚客陵海滩和圣安德鲁斯海滩的各自优劣之处。

Oliver没有参与这种交流。

他注意力全在Joachim因为后仰而被拉长的脖颈上，当然，并不是说泡池里的所有人只围着一条浴巾的事实不值得他去关注。

Oliver突发奇想地抓起一把浴泥，在博物学家脸上揉开。

Joachim平静地笑了，任他闹腾。他依然闭着眼睛，想象着自己被浴泥涂成苍白如纸的脸，简直可以去参加威尼斯假面舞会。

 

4.

 

博物学家侧躺在床上，那带着顶棚的柔软大床，他以为自己会很快睡着，但清醒是锋利的，它在温暖与舒适招致的柔软中显得格格不入。

格格不入，却也真实存在。

在享受过浴泥后，身体被浸泡过草药的热水冲洗干净，Oliver随后去桑拿蒸室，而他躺上了一块被加热过的大理石。出了很多汗，接着又是草药浴剂的淋浴。他从未感到如此放松，回到房间的时候，Joachim甚至很难睁大眼睛。

但睡意很快走远了。

Joachim依然清醒，他紧闭双眼回忆着泡池，回忆着温热的大理石，回忆着平静的状态，云状的雾气，希望能够安宁入睡，但是总有什么让他难以平复，就像那个人冷不丁抹在自己脸上的浴泥一样，揉开了他的平静。

他听见了钥匙打开房门的声音。

不如说他的清醒就是为了这一刻的到来。

Joachim一点都不好奇Oliver为什么能拿到他房间的钥匙，那个人有一百种方法搞定一切，比如和入住登记处的管理员客套，编出一套无懈可击的说辞，加上一个迷死人的微笑。

Oliver轻手轻脚地走到床边，博物学家背对着他侧卧，他以为他睡着了，所以更加小心地整个人挪到床上，担心惊醒他，于是这个动作几乎花了一个世纪那么长，然后钻进他的被窝，环住他的腰。

“Oli。”

“嗯？你没睡着？”

Oliver看见他灵活地转了一个身。

 

“吻我。”

 

5.

 

他们醒来已经是第二天中午。

Joachim几乎下不了床。

“您这是要散架了吗？”Oliver一边窃笑一边把他的老校友从床上拉起来，又把那头四散着快要炸开的浓密黑发揉得更乱。

“我散架了你很开心吗？”Joachim有气无力地说，他急需回到泡池放松一下酸痛的肌肉。

“能有人死在我床上，那是多么传奇而浪漫啊。”Oliver用咏叹调唱出了这句话，还重重拍了一下胸口。

“你给我滚。”Joachim被气笑了。

Oliver确实“滚”了，只不过是抱着他在床上滚了一圈。

 

6.

 

前菜是烤面包搭配鳕鱼泥，Oliver熟练地用小银勺把这种白色糊状物均匀涂在面包上，酥脆可口。

 

他们在床上热吻，Oliver拉开Joachim亚麻浴袍的领子，嘴唇游走在他侧颈和锁骨。他捞过他的腿，让它们在博物学家胸口对折。

“教教我，Jogi。”

 

橄榄油、口蘑和比目鱼鳍煮出来的汤汁，味道浓郁又丰厚。Oliver觉得把比目鱼鳍换成文蛤也不错，Joachim表示赞同，“加点胡萝卜可能更好”。

 

Oliver第一次的尝试就和那个吻一样疯狂而莽撞，而Joachim的五官瞬间扭曲了，四肢忍不住蜷缩起来——他已经很多年没经历过这个。

“……慢一点。”声音发抖。

“这样？”

Oliver没有等到回应，因为这一次他缓慢地撑开了他身体里的每一道褶皱，慢到不可思议，直到两个人都发出一声悠长的叹息。

Oliver俯下身抱紧了Joachim，他试着轻轻抽动几次，听见博物学家细碎的呻吟。

“还疼吗？”他吻在Joachim肩头。

“不疼。”黑暗中Oliver看不清他眼睛的颜色，但捕捉到一对跳跃的闪光。

他意识到自己非常，非常爱他。

 

主菜是白兰地煮贻贝，带着汁水，鲜甜诱人。Oliver像一个真正的法国美食家一样迅速消灭贻贝大军，无需刀叉，依然能有随性的优雅。

 

他的温柔没有持续太久，在确定Joachim适应了自己的节奏后，Oliver就致力于抬高他的腿又下压，企图对折他的身体，尽管以Joachim的年龄来说他的柔韧性算是很不错，但在这种姿势下，韧带传来的撕扯感还是让他倒吸冷气。他们贴得更紧，Oliver的冲撞带给他持续不断的刺激，痛苦又甜蜜，他无暇顾及被挤在两人小腹间的硬挺。

Joachim的手指深嵌进Oliver的腰窝，而Oliver毫不客气地啃上他胸口。

 

清淡菜的套餐组合里没有甜品，不过他们还有咖啡可以享用，对博物学家来说，这一天才终于开始了。

 

高潮之后Oliver带给他很多的拥抱和亲吻，但是不像甜品通常用来结束一场大餐，Oliver的温情只是作为间隔，作为另一轮激情前的短暂休整。

 

7.

 

“你大快朵颐的样子像个运动员。”Joachim看着他用餐巾擦擦嘴角又优雅地叠好，Oliver今天吃得异常的快。

“我在剑桥一直是赛艇队成员，而且两次击败过牛津赛艇队。”Oliver扬了扬眉毛。

“啊，牛津剑桥赛艇对抗赛，第一届活动……那应该是我大二还是大三的夏天举办的，不过话说回来，我以为按你的性格会更愿意当活动的组织者。”Joachim喝了一口咖啡，想起学生时代路过剑河时总会看到穿着粉红色队服训练的赛艇队，他不太关注这种热闹的活动，不过也知道第一次对抗赛是牛津获胜，而第二次对抗赛举办的时候他早就毕业了，队服也变成了浅蓝色“剑桥蓝”²。

“那么你呢，考虑到你当时还是神学院的学生，是穿着牧师袍赛前给队员们布道呢还是一股脑把圣水浇到他们头上？”Oliver调侃他。

“不，我会趁学校能放假一天，去找甲虫或者打猎。”

 

8.

 

“对你来说我是谁，Jogi？”Oliver突然抛出一个问句。

饭后他们选择去泡泡石油浴，据说能放松肌肉，虽然泡完后身上会黏糊糊的要冲洗很久，但在深色的浑浊液体里沉思一下午，总好过把时间花在跟桑拿蒸室里的其他游客解释周身大大小小红印的起因上。

“未来的Bierhoff伯爵。”

Oliver笑得像条鲨鱼。

“年轻有为的生物学家Oliver。”

Oliver仰起下巴，用手拢了拢头发，那本来是个非常孤高的姿势，可惜他忘了自己手上沾满了石油，现在褐色的头发变得黏糊糊的。

“我亲爱的Oli。”Joachim的声音骤然变小。

Oliver愣了一下，确定四周无人后，把Joachim脑袋按进自己锁骨上窝。现在他俩头发都是黏糊糊的了。

“昨天梦到我了吗？”

“你知道我根本没时间做梦。”

 

-TBC-

 

注¹：历史上达尔文身体非常不好(有人从他的日记里描写的症状推测是乳糖不耐受却没有刻意忌口，毕竟在那个年代医生根本查不出病因)，他曾几次去马尔文的水疗中心接受治疗。不过因为这篇同人里没有把Jogi设定成缠绵病榻，所以我把马尔文水疗中心写成了一个单纯的休闲放松的场所，还请各位不要介意。

 

注²：牛津和剑桥两校间会举行一年一度的牛津剑桥赛艇对抗赛。比赛从1829年开始至今，百多年以来，除了战争期间，从未间断。第一次比赛在1829年6月10日在泰晤士河的上游Henley举行。牛津轻松胜出，而他们当时获胜所用的船至今仍能在位于Henley的River & Rowing博物馆中看到。

1836年，牛津和剑桥之间进行了第二次划船比赛。牛津依然是标准的“牛津蓝”深蓝色队服，而剑桥则抛弃了粉红，改选了和对方一脉相承又针锋相对的浅蓝色。这一次，剑桥成了赢家，他们把自己的队服颜色称为“剑桥蓝”。

因为这篇同人算是19世纪达尔文AU，所以我翻了翻达尔文回忆录里他对剑桥学生岁月的追忆，然后发现如此重大的赛事(第一届赛艇对抗赛有近2万人观看)他是根本就没有提起的，这么看来把Jogi设定成不爱凑热闹的更愿意待在自己小世界里的博物学家真是合适呢哈哈哈(共同点挺多的不是嘛)。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议看完后听听Love Runs Out哈哈哈


	15. 《创造的痕迹》

1.

 

“……然后我还给荷兰皇家科学院院长Cruijff看了发表在《林奈学会会报》上的论文《论报春属的二形状态》¹——话说他人真不错，比爱丁堡那群人强多了，但我不和科学院的人打交道所以就不多比较了(Oliver腹诽“你在唐恩天天和两个科学院的人打交道。”)——我最开始注意到金黄亚麻的二形性的时候以为那只是毫无意义的个别变异，但是考察过报春属植物后，发现二形性的现象非常有规律且稳定，值得关注。我几乎确信它们会朝着雌雄异株的方向变化，因为一个类型的短雌蕊和另一个类型的短雄蕊都有退化的倾向。不过一旦发现短雌蕊的花用短雄蕊的花粉来授粉，能产生比其他组合更多种子，退化假说也就不复存在了……”

Hansi一脸激动地分享着自己的学术交流成果，他上午刚刚回到唐恩，最好的听众Silke淘旧书去了，于是干脆带着女儿来到邻居家进行宣讲。Joachim的“室友”用最好的咖啡和小点心招待了他和小姑娘，而Hansi觉得这房子闻起来棒极了——去他的藤壶，去他的龟足，《蔓足纲动物》出版了，再也没有堆成山的壳子了。

Oliver根本听不懂他在讲什么，决定凑过去和Catherine一起看她的娃娃书，那是Hansi从荷兰带回来的一个关于郁金香的故事。

“……Cruijff院长说的确如此，尽管两个完全都是雌雄同体，但它们彼此关系更接近普通动物的两性关系，而在千屈菜属植物里情况更复杂，三个类型彼此之间都保持着类似的联系。”

Catherine看完了娃娃书，把一本不算厚但封面大到能挡住她整个上身的精装百科全书放到腿上翻了起来，《我的第一本世界地图册》，Oliver心想博士家的孩子从小看的书都和别人不一样。

“额……”他捕捉到“退化”这个字眼，尝试着组织语言，“所以荷兰学界的风气比这里更自由吗？”

“至少科学院高层没这么顽固”Hansi喝了一口咖啡，“我这次出国，倒是想出了一个试水的点子，就等着回来跟你、跟Joachim商量呢……诶，他人呢？难道慢跑去了，这么大雪天的？”

Hansi背着手来到窗前，盘绕着覆雪草甸的碎石小路上安静如常。

Oliver有些不自然地笑了，尽管Flick博士这时看不到他的表情，“他还在睡。”

“昨天工作到很晚吗？”Hansi皱着眉瞟了一眼挂钟，上午10点15。

“不，《蔓足纲动物》寄给出版社后我和他去马尔文的水疗中心放松休闲了一周，昨天晚上才到家，挺晚的了。”

“哦……”Hansi慢慢吸入咖啡，水疗中心听起来不错，蒸汽，药浴，桑拿……对他数年如一日勤勉工作的朋友来说，放松是应得的。

这时Joachim推门而出，脖子上有个可疑的红印，睡眼惺忪，还没完全走出早上一场莫名其妙的消耗战带给他的疲惫。

他揉了揉额头，对邻居摆摆手算作招呼，然后收起三指，模仿着德林杰手枪²的形状，食指对准Oliver左胸，轻轻一抬手腕。

“Piu——！”面无表情，眼睛里却有几分狡黠。

“嗷呜~”Oliver双手捂住仿佛被爱神之箭击中的胸口，夸张地后仰，露出一个过分甜腻的笑容。

Hansi一口咖啡差点从嘴里喷出来。

并不是惊讶两人会发展到现在的地步，但这种亲密显得旁若无人：吻痕，“他还在睡”，指针指向10点15，幼稚的调情和拥抱……行了，根本没必要推理了，一个过来人再清楚不过了。Hansi倒不介意当空气，问题是Catherine也在啊。

小姑娘合上了百科全书。

“为什么Oli叔叔抱着Jogi叔叔？”她的语气非常平静。

“因为他们是好朋友。”Hansi笑得用力又僵硬。

“你也经常和妈妈拥抱，所以你和妈妈也是好朋友吗？”

“是啊，我和你妈妈从小就是最好的朋友。”他的笑容自然了一些。

“那爸爸，为什么你不抱Oli叔叔也不抱Jogi叔叔，难道你和他们不是好朋友吗？”

Hansi无言以对，心想我怎么不知道自己生了个逻辑学鬼才。

不过他叹了口气，还是吞吞吐吐地说：“朋友和朋友也是不同的，等你长大了就知道了。”

Catherine歪着小脑袋不知道在想什么。

 

2.

 

Joachim在送来的一大沓期刊和信件里发现了一个蓝色的信封。

他拆开信封，飞快地扫过全文。

“下个月，2月20号，贸易委员会要在伦敦大学举办一场气象学方面的讲座，主讲人是气象学会会长，内容大致是天气观测、天气系统规律和天气预测……你们想一起去吗？”

“去。”Hansi毫不犹豫地答应了，他很久没见恩师莱尔教授。

“啊……大都会……科学院，博物馆，歌剧院……讲座吗？我好久没参加这种活动了。”Oliver伸了个懒腰。

“这次不是科学院主办，你可以放心大胆地去。”Joachim知道他同意了，转而看向植物学家，“来，Flick博士，给我们讲讲你的荷兰会议，植物育种，园艺学，他们是怎么种出紫色的胡萝卜和黑色的郁金香的？”

“还没种出黑色的郁金香呢。”Hansi故意大声清了清嗓子，Oliver笑了。

 

3.

 

“Jürgen Klinsmann是谁？”

趁Löw雪停后外出例行散步，Oliver小心地拿着一张信纸凑到紧锁眉头不知道在写什么的Flick博士跟前，博士被吓了一跳，有些严肃地问道：“你还看他的私人信件？”

这个名字他和Löw都没有提起过，在那场高烧后。

“你怎么知道是私人信件？”Oliver居高临下地看着他，咄咄逼人，“Jogi早上确实收到的是这封信，但是他告诉我们的是一场讲座的信息，时间地点，主办方，主讲人和内容。博士，为什么你听我说起这个名字就知道这是私人信件？”

Hansi本来想用“因为这不是公开登在期刊报纸上的信，所以是私人信件”来糊弄他，但还是决定先回答Oliver的第一个问题，“是海军军官，新西兰第二任总督，你不知道吗？”

Oliver说的很对，他也没有看过原文，仅仅是因为一个名字就做出了判断。

“这我当然知道，但是你听我念啊”Oliver表情稍许柔和了，一字一顿地说：“致我最信任的朋友，很荣幸能以气象学会会长的身份邀请你——这不是很奇怪吗？如果Jogi确实是他最信任的朋友，为什么Jogi从来没和我提起过这个人呢？”

Hansi打算装傻，“朋友也有单方面的呀。”

至于气象学会会长是个什么职务，他非常陌生。

“Hansi，我也说不清楚，但他的措辞给人感觉很不简单，你觉得这会是什么密文吗？”Oliver把信纸举过头顶，迎着阳光，期待找到神奇墨水留下的模糊字句。他突然想到了什么，又居高临下地审视着植物学家，“博士，你还没告诉我呢，为什么听到这个名字，就知道是Jogi的私人信件？”

Hansi沉吟片刻，讲起初见Joachim时的那个场面，他很小心，还放慢了语速，但学究的毛病再度发作——没有放过一个细节，最终引火烧身。

“……然后我就说，是啊，我回来了，来照顾你，然后他终于看起来高兴了一点，我就开始照顾他，陪他说梦话……Oliver你别这么看着我。”

“乘人之危啊博士。”

“乘人之危？他当时那么伤心，换做是你也会这么做的”Hansi盖上钢笔盖子，行吧，今天什么都不用写了，“我只是和一个半睡半醒的病人讲了几句安慰的话，没有强迫他做任何事，他醒来后也没有拿这个威胁他，就再也没提起这个人，还有，我不喜欢男人。”

Oliver不言，Hansi的回应率直而真挚，可他忍不住回想起初到唐恩时两个人的各种不对付，植物学家的防备和挑刺……

“所以事情就是这样，他们两之间到底发生了啥我不清楚，唯一确定的是Joachim很伤心，嗯？”Hansi摊手。

“嗯。”Oliver有些歉意地低下头。

“把信放回原位吧，以后别这样了，他也需要空间，嗯？”

“嗯。”Oliver折好信纸，长叹一口气。

“别做过头的事。”Hansi低声提醒道，他不确定伯爵家或者东印度公司和贸易委员会之间的关系脉络，但因为一些尚还模糊的旁敲侧击得出的假想就展开攻击，不成熟，更不公正。

他点点头，不好意思地笑了，“Hansi，你刚刚写什么呢？”

 

4.

 

2月中旬，Hansi匿名出版了一本名为《创造的痕迹》的小册子——这便是试水的点子——以略微夸张的语气讲述了物种变化论，很少举例，遣词造句追求简单朴实。

为避免被敏锐的学界识破文风，这本薄薄的小册子经历了非常复杂的工序才得以安全稳妥地寄去出版社——先由Oliver把英文译为希腊文，再由未曾读过原版的Silke将其转译为英文。

Joachim看着那三份手稿失笑，“辛苦辛苦，要是我的希腊文没还给老师就好了。”

学生时代他还能阅读荷马史诗原文，但是现在……用进废退，大概是认不全希腊字母了。

“国家美术馆，透纳，伦敦大学，气象学讲座，皇家歌剧院，《魔笛》……”Oliver喃喃自语，着迷于敲定伦敦行程，“对了，你们想住哪儿？”

“白金汉宫。”Hansi哈哈大笑，他拍拍手让大家集中注意力，“好了孩子们，别光顾着想参观游览的事，牢记头号任务——获取《创造的痕迹》的销量和评价的情报，Joachim能否尽快公开发表物种演化论就看它了。”

为人父就是不同呢。

“做好了陪你一起被学界彻底除名的准备，反正我已经算是流亡在外了。”Oliver耸肩。

“要是他们发现了是我写的，那也没什么好怕的，我本来就不被大学欢迎，几本大部头的稿费足够我养家糊口。”Hansi语气不屑，却有几分慷慨陈词的味道。

他们等着温和的博物学家热泪盈眶地说一些感人肺腑的话，没想到他拧着眉毛、头昏眼花地结束和希腊字母的纠缠后一头雾水地说：“我们的头号任务不是去听讲座吗？”

 

\--TBC-

 

注¹：植物种子的二形性(多形性)是指在同一棵植株上生长有形态结构、生理、生态学特性等方面有很大差异的两种(多种)种子。这种现象在自然界中比较普遍,特别是菊科、藜科、禾本科、十字花科中最为常见。二形性种子可分为有扩散结构和没有扩散结构两种。如菊科的边花种子一般不具有扩散结构、个体较大,具有休眠特性和对光、温度、水、盐分等环境因子的敏感特性;而中间花种子一般具有扩散结构,个体较小,不具有休眠特性。二形性幼苗所产生的后代同样也具有二形性现象。二形性种子产生的比例受环境因素的影响,例如:水、盐、养分和密度胁迫等，遗传因素也影响二形性种子的比例。

 

注²：由美国著名的枪械设计师亨利·德林杰在1825年研制的前装击发式单管袖珍手枪。


	16. 伦敦一日(上)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合Vega4的Bullets食用更佳~
> 
> 关于人物名字，解释一下：
> 
> 只有属于Men's Football RPF相关范围的人物的名字写为原名，19世纪真实存在的历史人物或原创人物则一律写成中文译名，这都是为了方便区分，虽然会很奇怪但还是希望大家不要介意~抱歉啦~
> 
> 当然我这么说的意思不等于涉及到历史人物的桥段就符合史实哈|ω•`)
> 
> 反正这就是个无比凑合的脑洞……细节啥的不存在的_(눈_눈」∠)_

——上午8点40——

 

唐恩三人组出现在位于伦敦西北的尤斯顿火车站，这座1837年建成通车的火车站，设计精美简洁，多立柱式的拱门富有古希腊风格。

他们并没有搭乘蒸汽机车，因为这种轰隆隆作响的冒着烟雾的黑色金属巨兽，至少是现在，速度比人步行快不了太多。

“总有一天，它会比马跑得更快。”Oliver和Joachim一起走在月台上，蒸腾的白烟让轰鸣巨兽的轮廓消散在冬日的光线中。Joachim想起他们一早在国家美术馆参观的透纳的作品，虽然他在《米诺陶战舰的倾覆》和《贩奴船》这两幅霸气十足的海难场景的画前驻足更久，但也对这位风景画家善于表现光线和水汽弥漫的场景的能力有了深刻认识。日暮时的海岸，日出时的海岸，透纳笔下的水彩世界，朦胧，微妙。

当时Oliver是这么给他讲解的：“透纳使一切都漂浮不定，而且他仅用色彩就能做到这一点。”

Hansi更专注于火车站书摊上是否有那本小册子，到达的乘客里有多少人在谈论《创造的痕迹》。他忍不住打了个哈欠，Bierhoff一大早就亲自驾马车送他们去美术馆，因为“晨光下透纳作品中的光与空气，抽象、华丽而野性。而且一会儿人就变多了，我打赌你们不愿意看一群脑袋。”

博士觉得未来几天的日程安排必然都是紧凑的文化观光。

 

——上午9点——

 

“凡是能将效用最大化的事，就是正确的、公正的。正确的行为是那些能够给最大多数人带来最大幸福的行为。”

Oliver本想拉着Joachim和Hansi去学院主建筑北部回廊的陈列馆参观一下被称为伦敦大学学院“精神之父”的杰里米·边沁的骨骸，但两个人打死不从，于是他只能在陈列馆外背诵这位功利主义哲学家的名言，顺便开一句不厚道的玩笑，“边沁的头还在吗？我们会在食堂饭菜里吃出他的骨头渣子吗？”

Joachim觉得并不好笑，他甚至有点想吐。

Hansi打趣着Oliver结束了关于干尸的笑话，“你真的不是国王学院的学生吗？”¹

 

——上午9点20——

 

Hansi在阶梯教室外遇到了莱尔教授和同行的几位植物分类学家，他让Oliver和Joachim先进场。

“给你介绍一下，刚刚从喜马拉雅山区考察回来的边沁先生，我想你们应该可以好好聊聊维管植物的分类体系。”查尔斯·莱尔笑着把一个站在阴影中的人推到拱廊的光亮处，Hansi看到他灰色的头发，罗马式的饱满额头，一双锐利的眼睛，正在抽烟，用精致的栗色长柄烟斗。

“乔治·边沁。”他呼出一团烟雾，烧焦的烟草伴随着类似檀香的沉静香气。

学生时代的Hansi和现在一样从不抽烟，但他的朋友们会在焦头烂额对付论文的一个个通宵里吞云吐雾，还仗着所谓的专业知识把各种香气丰富的干燥植物搀进烟叶，于是那焦糊中有时带着玫瑰芳烃，有时点缀着雪松的冷冽。

“Hansi Flick”，博士报上姓名，觉得对方的姓氏不算常见，有些唐突地问道：“是杰里米·边沁的那个边沁？您和他是？”

“我要是说自己和他没有任何关系，你会失望吗？”边沁放下烟斗，整个人又退回到暗影中。

“不，当然不会。”Hansi匆忙说道，他不希望给教授的朋友留下坏印象，奇怪的是莱尔的眼角却泛起笑意。

而边沁发出一阵极为清脆明朗的笑声，那简直不像是从他的身体里传出的爽朗声音，“我开玩笑的，杰里米·边沁是我伯父。”

Hansi后来才从身为裘园园长的父亲那里得知，这位十多年来一直在法国蒙彼利埃经管家族种植园顺便研究植物学的边沁先生，年初把自己足有10万多件的植物标本藏品赠给了位于萨里郡的皇家植物园，还受邀在园内建立了永久性的研究点。

 

——上午9点30——

 

科学院高层在嘻嘻哈哈相处愉快的植物学家们进场后不久赶来，院长掏出一本白色封皮的小册子摔在桌上，外事秘书Voller和理事会主席Hoeness吓了一跳。

“一派胡言。”院长愤然坐下，在场的工作人员赶紧给这几位倒上咖啡。

“创造的痕迹？”Hoeness拿起小册子翻了翻。

Voller喝了一口咖啡，淡得像水，“我突然有点怀念Bierhoff家那位公子。”有他在的任何活动会场能处处妥帖宜人，包括咖啡。

“他现在在哪儿？”Hoeness问。

外事秘书环顾了整个教室，有些惊奇，压低声音说道：“就在最后面坐着，和Löw一起。”

“呵，倒是合拍。”

 

——上午9点31——

 

“好像发生了什么有趣的事呢。”边沁先生望着坐在阶梯教室正中间区域的三位表情各异的大佬，Hansi则在猜测他们的对话内容。

“Flick博士，你见过高山杜鹃吗？”

 

——上午9点35——

 

海军方面的人大都面色凝重，近一年来“湖上夫人”号游轮和安妮·简号战舰先后毁于风暴中，一些船长狂妄自大，只看指南针，对温度计和改良版的气压计都不屑一顾，因此惨遭飓风袭击。

这便是气象学的矛盾与尴尬之处，贸易委员会虽然给予气象部门一定的资金支持，但往往只有在重大灾害性天气事件发生的时候，人们才会对气象部门的作用有深刻的认识。如若一直风平浪静，则又觉得气象部门不过是个简单收集数据的小办公室。可要预测一旦出现偏差，哪怕是小小的偏差，便不再会有人视之为救世主。

已经是海军学院战勤参谋专业教授的Andreas Kpoke在一片深蓝色制服中看到了曾经在小猎犬号勘测舰上担任军医的Müller Wohlfahrt，后者笑着和这位小猎犬号大副打招呼，他现在是皇室御医。

 

——上午9点45——

 

“那是谁？”Joachim指着在依次第一排落座的一群官员打扮的人问Oliver。

“都是贸易委员会的人，从左到右依次是……主席Sunil Gulati，副主席Robert Contiguglia，执行委员Sigi Schmid，Jesse Marsch和Bruce Arena，哇，6个执行委员有一半都来了，然后是经济办公室主任RJ Brande，最右边那个看起来有点战战兢兢的人是谁我不知道。”

“你要是想和认识的人聊聊就去吧。”

“不，我就在这儿陪着你。”

Oliver不认识的那个人是气象办公室副主任Tab Ramos，Klinsmann的助手。战战兢兢的原因是他的耳朵一路上被灌满了高层对这次活动乃至主讲人的全部不满——“我们当初就不该同意让军衔这么高的人当什么气象部门主任”，“真是大费周章”，“他性格太强硬”，“准是又要提升经费”，“哪来的钱给他建电报站、做预报”，“好好收集数据就行了”，“改革，又是改革，你们记得他在新西兰的下场吗”……

但Tab知道，其实Jürgen只是希望贸易委员会能以物力财力帮助他在社会上普及气象学常识，在沿海建立更多的观测站和电报站，还有就是尽快在《泰晤士报》上开设天气预报板块。

随后陆续到场的是科学院成员，除了接触较少的外籍会员和皇家会员，Oliver还是帮Joachim认出了不少熟脸：创建了热力学温标的格拉斯哥大学自然哲学教授威廉·汤姆森，哈密顿方程的建立者，发明了标准风力等级和天气符号的水文地理学家Oliver Rolf Kahn爵士，《运动损伤治疗与防护指南》的作者Tim Meyer医生，恐龙的命名者、古生物学家Matthias Sammer……此外还有国王学院哲学学会全员和剑桥大学地理学会的部分成员，总之，学界有头有脸的人都在这间阶梯教室了。

主讲人进场前最后一个匆匆到来的是鸟类学家Lothar Matthäus，他坐在前排最左侧。

Müller Wohlfahrt看着这位大摇大摆的登徒子，脸色一沉。

 

——上午9点58——

 

气象学会会长Jürgen Klinsmann抱着一摞图纸走进阶梯教室。

Andy和Müller笑了。

Lothar正襟危坐。

第一排贸易委员会的人终于闭上了嘴。

马甲和衬衫的配色真糟糕，Joachim心想。

Oliver开始全方位地比较自己和讲台上的金发男人，他从没有如此紧张过。

 

——上午10点——

 

讲座开始。

Jürgen首先从个体生活空间概念出发，建立行星尺度的空间概念，然后从登山等日常经验出发，讲解大气的结构。他用海面波浪的起伏来比喻等压面的波动，澄清把天文现象和天气现象混为一谈的误解。

哈密顿小声对Kahn爵士说道：“开头有点太通俗了，虽然挺引人入胜。”

Voller觉得这是精彩的科普讲座开场。

Joachim设想过上百种久别重逢的方式和场面，但他依然难以相信自己此刻的平静，熟悉的身影和嗓音没有让他抽离于教室外，也没有让他陷入追忆。“这个波浪和等压面的比喻不错”，他这么想着，非常平静自如，甚至打算在笔记本上摘抄下来。

Oliver在桌子下拉住他的手。

接下来，Jürgen详细讲解了如何在家中配置气象仪器，并进行简单的气象观测：每日早8点进行观测，记录包括温度、气压、风向、风力、湿度、降水、天气和海面情况八个要素，其中温度、气压和湿度最为重要。

他尝试着在满满当当的课室中寻找Joachim，但又不能让自己眼神太飘忽不定。一次动物园之行，一个关于陆龟的问题，让他发了疯地思念他。

Joachim：“咱们也买个气压计放在家里？”

Hansi：“其实气象观测对园艺师也挺重要的。”，边沁点头。

Klinsmann接着回顾了气象学的历史以及19世纪上半叶气象理论和应用方面的缓慢曲折的进展。

“航海家丹皮尔在18世纪初的著作是之前普遍使用的气象教材。当时人们已知道，不均匀的太阳辐射和大气环流形成了各地不同的气候，但对于更细致的大气环流模式，并无定论。”

他又借助图纸介绍了18世纪哈德莱的单圈大气环流模型，莫里针对副热带无风带提出的两圈环流模型，以及洪堡对全球气候带的划分。

重头戏是对风暴研究的阐释，这是当前气象学研究的热点。Jürgen细致讲解了由Kahn爵士发明的风的分类方法及风暴理论。爵士身边的哈密顿和汤姆森笑着为他轻轻鼓掌。

“至于如何科学地分析气象观测资料，其核心就是绘制各种天气图，既包括基于单站的要素变化，也包括基于站网的天气地图。”

Jürgen讲解了等压线、西风带、气旋和风暴的概念，并分析了地形在天气系统发展中的作用。还利用自己环球航行的经验，介绍了世界各地的气候。而在天气预报的方法上，他已经区分并掌握了统计学方法和动力学方法。

作为前半段讲座的结尾，Klinsmann最后向大家介绍了他在观测和预测天气时对天气电报、风暴信号等资料的使用。

 

——中午12点——

 

Joachim和Oliver等课室前排的人走得差不多了才起身离场，而Hansi和那些同他一样友好快活的植物学家们一起离开了。

Oliver走到第一排和贸易委员会的执行委员们寒暄。

Löw站在一边等他，主讲人则在讲台上整理图纸。Jürgen把理好顺序的图纸打乱又再次排序，他就可以周而复始地忙碌着，直到那个人出现在他面前。

“Joachim，中午一起吃饭好吗？”

Oliver结束了寒暄。

金发男人认出那是在他去年在动物园见过的，观察大猩猩的年轻人。

“和你朋友一起？”

 

——中午12点25——

 

Oliver低头用叉子推着盘子里浸在橄榄油中的鸡肉和蔬菜，考虑到后半段讲座下午3点才开始，他本可以和Jogi在大英博物馆顶层的高级餐厅享用佳肴，简单观光一下，然后不慌不忙地散步回伦敦大学学院。但是那个一头金发的和他们共进午餐的主讲人，中午没那么多空闲时间，于是他们现在坐在校园附近的一家还算清爽的希腊餐厅里，毫无胃口。

这还不是唯一让Oliver心烦的事。

“在唐恩一切还好吗？”

“挺好的。”

“八年没回来了吧。”

“嗯。”

“我买了一本你的《蔓足纲动物》。”

“哦。”

“刚看到第50面。”

“嗯。”

“不过还是很认真地读的。”

“那确实不容易。”

他听着两个人有一句没一句地交流着，主讲人似乎根本没打算把他拉进谈话中，Oliver头一回在这种场合感受到割离、放逐与封闭，而且并不是以一种粗鲁的方式，确切地说，Klinsmann，这个和他的Jogi有着一段扑朔迷离过往的人，纯粹无视了他的存在。

此刻的Oliver就像是浸在油中的橄榄，被愤怒和气急败坏包围着，以至于他根本没有觉察出对话双方悬殊的热情与冷淡。

“Klinsmann先生，你们是怎么认识的呢？”

Jürgen看到年轻人冷冷的目光，和他天鹅绒般的嗓音毫不相称，有些尴尬地笑了，“他刚毕业没几个月的时候，说想要环球航行，恰好他的老师认识我，而我不久要乘小猎犬号勘测舰出海测绘。然后教授把他介绍过来，就这么认识了。”

Joachim放下叉子。

“那么就是老朋友了。”还是相识十七八年的老朋友，Oliver想。

“我出去一下，你们继续吃。”Joachim起身离开。

Klinsmann半张着嘴愣住了，但很快追了出去。

Oliver握紧了手中的餐刀。

 

——中午12点35——

 

“Joachim！”

Joachim头也不回地快步走着，刚刚的饭菜和谈话都让他心烦意乱。为什么要提旧事，为什么前因后果要叙述地那么细致，简直就是在揭伤疤。

“别走那么快，Joachim。”

他加快了步子，尽量不去想独自留在希腊餐厅里的Oli会有多伤心。该死，那个人为什么要追出来。

“看着点路！”驾着马车的车夫吼道，被紧缰绳牵扯着脖颈的阿拉伯马姿态高贵却痛苦万分。博物学家只顾赶路，马儿额前华丽的羽毛饰物几乎擦着他头顶而过，疾驰的铁掌和车轮差点毁坏他斗篷的衣角。

Jürgen冲上去揽住他，把他带回路边。

博物学家的呼吸瞬间凝滞了，他的舰长的怀抱宽厚而温暖，关切的眼神里带着纯然的期待。这是他曾经无数次幻想着要重温的体验，愿意不惜一切代价换取的温存。然而时间，时间让这些都变了味。

“你和从前一样漂亮。”他的舰长帮他拍去斗篷上的灰尘。

Joachim嘴唇颤抖着，最终没有说出一个字，他转身大步走向尤斯顿广场公园，再一次把Jürgen甩在身后。

“你怎么了Joachim？”Jürgen这次倒是不急着追赶，他以为博物学家只是害羞。

Joachim停在公园里的一群鸽子前。

Jürgen感到无限的爱怜，尽管他们都变得沧桑了，眼睑变得沉重，目光不如从前闪烁，但Joachim依然是那个走在路上时会突然停下来摇摆着双臂吸引燕鸥的人。

他买了一包玉米粒塞给Joachim，鸽子们在博物学家手掌上下翻飞着。

“42年我刚回国就收到你的信，你说我是你的最信任的人，我……非常感动。”

博物学家没有说话。

“那份大纲我一直好好收藏着，如果哪天你需要人帮你整理，乐意效劳。”

Joachim抚摸着一只愿意和人亲近的鸽子的翅膀，语气没有任何起伏，“不用这么麻烦你。我后来遇到了很优秀的工作伙伴，他们和我专业相关，而且一样不信神，我不需要强迫他们必须在我的假说和教义之间做选择。”

Jürgen柔声说：“你也不需要强迫我啊，你知道我会毫不犹豫选择你的。”

“胡说！”博物学家愤怒地咆哮道，鸽子们四散离去。

Jürgen这才意识到，自己给他造成了多大的伤害。

 

——中午12点50——

 

“对不起。”Jürgen说。

Joachim坐在长椅一侧，张开手心吸引着鸽子们回来，白色的鸟群在玉米粒的诱惑下围着他的身影飞行，像烟霞一样盘绕着他，于是Jürgen尽管身在同一张长椅上，却感觉同他的距离比南北半球更遥远。

“我不该写那么……引起误解的一封信。”他补充道。

Joachim把最后一点玉米粒抛到半空中看鸟群争夺，冷笑了一声，“对，你应该拍份电报告诉我你结婚了，这样我就没空自作多情了。”

恶心，那幼稚拙劣的画，那些信，Joachim为自己感到恶心。

Jürgen试着溯源找出他们关系的转折点，“你搬去唐恩的时候，说你累了，我以为我们就结束了。”

“我累了的意思是我受够了在伦敦处处受限的学术工作”Joachim抱着手臂不看他，“我没有觉得我们结束了，唐恩的家很大，装修的时候还给你空置了半个书房和一个你可以自己规划的房间。我当时想的是，如果有一天你愿意来乡下和我一起生活，我就得做好完全准备。”

“我就那么等着你，想着等你从新西兰回来，然后我们一直在一起。”Joachim叹了口气，然后又笑了，像是在嘲笑自己，“结果你刚刚还为那封信道歉，天呐，Jürgen，重点难道不是你决定开始一段新的关系的时候，甚至不和我讲讲？”

Jürgen很想说，把你的委屈都说出来，让我抱着你，听你好好哭一场。

Joachim看着白色的鸟群又飞到其他带着玉米粒的小孩子那里去了，“收到你的电报后我病了一场，所以才会很矫情地说什么如果我死了请你帮我扩充大纲。好吧，虽然现在说起来还是很矫情，可我那时的确希望你能来看看我。”

“但是你没有。”

“我不知道该怎么面对你，跟你讲什么。”Jürgen小心地想去拉着他袖口，但被对方躲开了，于是他只能无奈地笑了。

“为什么来伦敦了呢？”他开始争取最后的一点可能。

“因为想听讲座，顺便让朋友带着久违地观光一下。”Joachim正视他，平静、稳重而冷淡。

“不是因为想见我吗？”Jürgen深深地吸入尤斯顿广场公园冰冷的空气。

“我不可能一直在原地等你。”

 

——中午1点20——

 

两个面无表情的人在走回那家希腊餐厅的路上，Oliver在即将要掀桌的边缘徘徊，他已经请后厨把那两位中途离席的人凉了的主菜热了三回。

Joachim就这么和旧情人跑了，他以这句话为开头在脑中写下上千字的文章。

Joachim就这么和旧情人跑了，Hansi和他的同行们去沙龙高谈阔论了，只剩下他一个人，一个人听完讲座，不，主讲人私奔了，哪来的讲座，好，只剩下他一个人晚上去歌剧院看演出……

但是他的Jogi回来了，Oliver感觉到幸福与感伤，他又可以在桌子下偷偷挠恋人的手心，看着他认真地做笔记，他们可以一起去歌剧院，而夜晚是最美好的，他们亲密无间，然后他们会回到唐恩，会一直在一起。

Joachim看到了Oliver，他笑得轻浅而微妙，嘴角的弧度难以被察觉，但他知道Oli能捕捉到他哪怕最不经意的

 

-TBC-

 

注¹：杰里米·边沁在遗嘱中表示希望保存遗体作为研究所用与永久纪念。但进行头部处理时出现了失误导致毁容，只得用一尊蜡像头部代替。而真头经常被盗，成为五花八门的各种校园笑话的题材——有一次被发现在阿伯丁火车站的一个储物柜中，还被学生们在校园主楼大穹顶旁当球踢——这些笑话的编造者都来自伦敦大学学院的竞争对手国王学院。

在边沁的一生中，他曾先后提出或支持过以下的观点：

个人以及经济的自由，国教分离，言论自由，女性的平等权利，废除奴隶制度和体罚（包括儿童），离婚权，自由贸易，废除高利贷，同性恋的合法化。


	17. 伦敦一日(中)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强烈建议配合Johannes Oerding的Magneten食用~

——中午1点40——

 

Jürgen在校园附近的哺乳动物博物馆踱着步，一层主展区陈列着硕大的史前生物化石，穿行在一片充满了来自旧日叹息的骨骸中似乎能他恢复冷静。并非是没有其他去处，也不是不需要为下午的后半段讲座做一些准备。

但是现在他只愿意在一个比一个冗长的拉丁学名里消磨时间，读着那些术语，尽管他无法从冷冰冰的词汇里遐想巨兽们的生活场景。

“后弓兽，学名macrauchenia，滑距兽的族群成员之一，1834年由Joachim Löw在圣朱利安港首次发掘。”

Jürgen握紧拳头锤在那具骨骸的大理石基座上，发出沉闷的哽塞。

哪里都是他。

冷淡而抗拒的Joachim，再也不是当年一定要在自己航海图上乱画的总是说个不停的舰长随伴，还有他那位富有教养但攻击性十足的朋友，仅仅是对上他的目光，就已经被他紧握在手的餐刀狠狠洞穿了胸口，而如果胆敢把这带着毫无缘由敌意的对峙延长半秒，心脏上就会多了个淌血的窟窿。

气象学学会长感觉自己身处风暴之中。

“今天讲得很好。”同样很闲的Lothar不知道从哪里冒了出来，为他上午的表现鼓掌，然后从口袋里掏出一张压纹精美的演出票递上来，“喏，别人送的，今天晚上开演，你知道我不懂这些，还不如让你去看看。”

演出票散发出一股浓重的粉红胡椒味和沉香木味，Jürgen忍不住皱眉，Lothar在和Wohlfahrt一家闹得很不愉快后又陷入被他称为“迦太基公主”的异域佳人的绯闻，不如说整个伦敦都在笑话这桩风流事¹。

“柏林喜歌剧院原班人马”，“莫扎特《魔笛》”，国家歌剧院，时间，座位号。很好。

他道谢后收下了演出票，半是调侃半是劝告地对不省事的老友说：“还是不打算安定下来吗，Lothar？”

Lothar倒是一脸不在乎，“不是人人都要当好丈夫的。”

Jürgen屏住呼吸，忍住了再度重锤大理石基座的念头。

 

——下午2点——

 

植物学家们在学院地下的食堂里，用淡得像水的咖啡为热烈的讨论助兴。

康多尔的法国植物区系分析表，南极大陆和南美大陆的苔藓，报春属的二形性，万带兰，喜马拉雅山杜鹃……

边沁先生突然暂停了关于培育更适应英国水土气候的杜鹃花的论述，示意大家看向食堂中央，除了本校的学生，刚刚在阶梯教室的大人物们也出现在这里，每一个圆桌都是友好的会场，但会场与会场之间则毫无交流。

“人群的分类就和植物的分类一样有趣不是吗？”他点燃了长杆烟斗。

只不过一个按照解剖形态来区分，另一个更隐晦复杂，牵涉到专业，职务，财富，地位……他们拉帮结派、挟私斗狠，连横合纵。

 

——下午2点25——

 

“你们中午出去说什么了？”Oliver趴在桌上问，他们提前回到了阶梯教室。

Joachim停下正在绘制大气环流模型的笔，轻轻敲在Oliver额头上，“我们晚上再说这个。”

年轻人不满地拱到属于他的桌面，压住笔记，又把长腿搭上他膝盖，“别想着在床上糊弄我。”

他们晚上就没有说清楚过任何事，他知道Joachim什么都不会跟他讲了。

Joachim只是沉默着抓抓他后脑勺的褐色头发，叹了一口气，然后把脸埋在他后颈。温热干燥的皮肤透出柑橘，薰衣草和其他什么绿叶植物的味道，Oliver被他的呼吸弄得痒痒的。

“用的什么香水？”

“Floris的Elite²。”

 

——下午3点——

 

讲座开始。

Jürgen先是简短回顾了一下上午提到的各种天气系统和风暴的等级划分。

很好，一切如常，他不曾畏惧任何风暴，即便船将倾覆也能冷静坚决地下达指令。

接着开始讲述在他超过二十年的航海经历中，在英国本土、南美洲、澳洲、地中海、印度等地方亲身遇到的几次极端天气事件。

“……没有了陆地和房屋的庇护，船员们在航海中完全暴露在极端天气的巨大力量中，飓风、暴雨、闪电、海啸，对于航海来说都是致命的，但简易的预测装置往往能起到关键作用。”

Jürgen不无骄傲地拿出一个水滴形状的玻璃瓶，里面飘着白色的絮状物，“在担任小猎犬号舰长环球航行进行测绘任务的过程中，我有了一个小发明，我管它叫风暴瓶，里面装的是乙醇、硝酸钾、氯化铵和水。温度改变时，溶液内樟脑的结晶就会析出。尽管它远不如气压计和后来的改良版气压计精确，不过也可以做出一定的预测。如果液体很澄清，说明会是晴天；如果像现在这样，那么会是多云；如果有沉淀悬浮，意味着潮湿或者下霜；如果悬浮的沉淀和朦胧的液体并存，暴风雨将会到来；如果在顶部有螺旋纹，说明要起风了……”

Joachim不可避免地回想起他在舰长小屋给自己讲解风暴瓶使用方法的那个夜晚。

Oliver想立即赶回唐恩，把他卧室里那个同样造型的玻璃瓶砸得粉碎。

日后成为开尔文勋爵的威廉·汤姆森开始思考这玻璃瓶中风云变幻的物理原理。

 

——下午3点30——

 

说完了风暴瓶能呈现的不同结果，Klinsmann开始讲述气压计的改良过程，以及如何利用气压表和温度计观测天气成功进行预测，从而多次避免重大损失。

深蓝色制服的军官们面面相觑。

Andy欣然赞同。

贸易委员会主席Sunil Gulati听到“避免重大损失”后两眼放光，他开始审视自己此前不予支持气象办公室的态度。

科学院院长觉得贸易委员会如果愿意和科学院合作建立气象观测站网的话，一定对风暴预警大有裨益。

Oliver在笔记本上画了一只小章鱼推给Joachim。

Joachim轻轻笑了，然后在它右边加了一只触手更长的小章鱼。

Oliver又趴了下去，太阳穴贴着桌面，专注地看着他的侧脸。

“好好听讲。”Joachim小声说。

 

——下午4点——

 

Jürgen最后总结了自己和其他几位同仁的气象观测经验，融合了当时的天气学、气象学、气候学、地理学知识，并对实现天气预报的未来提出美好畅想：“1842年贸易委员会下属的气象办公室建立时一共只有四名职员，我们掌握的专业气象知识非常有限，能够清楚知道的预报原则可能只有一点，那就是气压下降的时候可能会出现风暴……”

Hansi和边沁先生互留了收信地址，这时两位植物学家还不知道，未来他们会花费27年合作，鉴定和研究标本，最终完成一部巨著《植物属志》，包括200个目，7,569个属，97,200多个种。

“……这是一门服务于大众而不是少数人的学科，通过普及，尤其是在广受关注的刊物上登载预报，我们就可以让每一个受过基础教育的公民具备基本的天气素养，在每天的生活中运用天气学，使之生活得更好。气象知识对于每一个生活在当下的普通人都具有巨大的实用价值，他们并不需要丰富的阅历、渊博的学识或精湛的技巧就能理解我的工作。而我的工作，便是收集数据，分析数据，做出判断，尽可能避免损失。”

 

——下午4点30——

 

阶梯教室爆发出热烈的掌声。

Jürgen笑着和坐在第一排的人依次握手，“真的很棒”，“口才相当好，逻辑清晰”，“经费的事可以再想想办法”，“预报板块的想法很好，我明天就去联系《泰晤士报》”……

他知道自己成功了。

Hansi和他的朋友们道别后在教室的最后排找到Joachim和Oliver。

“怎么安排的？咱们的大总管？吃饭，晚上去歌剧院？”

Oliver点头，“你中午吃的啥？”，Joachim问。

“寡淡的食堂饭菜，还好有他们陪我聊天。”

“那我真羡慕你”Oliver咧开嘴，“因为我吃的是油腻的希腊菜，而且没人陪我聊天。”

他维持着笑脸，在桌子下踢了一脚博物学家。

 

——晚上7点45——

 

唐恩三人组顺着楼梯来到国家歌剧院的二楼厢座，深红色的羊毛地毯，雕工精美的木椅，还有柔软蓬松的靠垫和体贴的望远镜。厢座正对着幕布的中间，交响乐团准备就绪。大衣和斗篷进门后就被工作人员收起挂好，现在他们安坐在厢座中，温暖闲适，还穿着款式同样的黑色礼服，不失为伦敦一景。

“旁边都没有人吗？”Hansi向隔壁厢座张扬，“诶，隔壁的隔壁也没有人吗？”

“我觉得你们不会愿意听那些附庸风雅的人叽叽喳喳，而且我懒得和他们客套，什么谁结婚了，谁晋爵了，谁死了，然后说起弦乐的节奏，真是烦人。”Oliver摆正自己的领结，Joachim专心在看剧目介绍册上的歌词。

“所以你包下了整层的厢座？！”Hansi倒吸一口凉气。

Jürgen顺着号码找到自己的座位，第五排，靠中间过道。他暗暗感叹歌剧院的富丽堂皇，然后埋头速读剧情简介。不到半分钟便了然地抬头，侧过身让后来的观众入座，突然捕捉到二楼正中间厢座里一个熟悉的身影，低着头不知道在看什么。

Oliver也注意到一抹令他愤怒的金色。

他用目光威慑着对方，手揽住博物学家的肩膀。

气象学会会长心中的风暴瓶，溶液析出了大量樟脑结晶，沉淀朦胧，让人窒息。

「这画像如此动人，  
这双眼我从未见过」

塔米诺看到三位侍女给他的帕米娜的肖像后便爱上了画中的夜后女儿。

Jürgen再次回看二楼厢座。

Oliver眯起眼睛，透过望远镜看到这位有着丰富航海经验的舰长的不知所措，黑暗下的蓝色眼睛里起伏着求证和侥幸。

「我感觉  
我感觉  
这美丽的画像  
让我的心获得了新生。」

Oliver加大了臂弯的力量，侧过身，吻在Joachim嘴角。

Jürgen看到博物学家笑着用剧目介绍册挡住了他们的亲昵，他脑中的气压计彻底失灵。年轻人攻击性十足的目光，“我不可能一直在原地等你”，一切都有了解释。

他回过神来，告诉自己去沉心欣赏男高音咏叹调，手指却在发抖。

Joachim在介绍册后回应着他逐渐加深的吻。

Hansi仰头看天，啊不，是厢座的天花板，然后唉声叹气地拿着属于自己的望远镜来到隔壁厢座。

挂锁限制了帕帕基诺的舌头，于是他只能发出一连串的哼哼，观众们轻笑。

Oliver把Joachim推倒在厚重的羊毛地毯上。

“今天这是怎么了？”博物学家带着细褶的领饰被他攥在手里，他们也忍不住笑。

“吃醋了。”Oliver大方地承认，然后堵住他的嘴。

他也是这么吻你的吗，Jogi？

萨拉斯特罗打猎归来，人们合唱着“荣誉属于你”

幕间休息时厢座里的两人倒在地毯上沉默地拥抱。

祭司们忠告塔米诺和帕帕基诺要洁身自好，不要轻易被人引诱。

Oliver动手解开Joachim的礼服扣子，然后是衬衣，俯下身轻舔他的胸口，故意把手游离在博物学家的大腿根部，听见他克制的低吟。暴露感和热闹的演出带来别样的刺激。是的，他挑起了他的欲望，激发了这个男人的快感和对温存的渴求，知道对方陶醉其中，于是他主宰了他，并且感到权力在握。

「地狱之焰燃烧我心」

《夜后咏叹调》(又名《复仇的火焰在我心中燃烧》)响起时，Oliver含住了黑发男人的阴茎。

Jürgen试探性地回头张望二楼，最中间的厢座不见人影，隔壁却坐着一个人。

「万念俱灰，  
我心万念俱焚为灰」

Joachim忍不住粗喘，而Oliver尽可能吞下更多，手上也没有冷落他滚烫的腰窝。

说话啊，Jogi，说你最爱我，说我让你最痛快。

「若你不能亲手让萨拉斯特罗痛苦的死去，  
让萨拉斯特罗痛苦的死去」

Jürgen想起来那个人是和Joachim同行的朋友，至少开场不久他还在同一个厢座中。

花腔女高音困住了他的思路，也许是他自己不敢深究。

「你就再也不是我的女儿，  
你就再也不是我的，  
再也不是我的女儿」

Joachim徒劳地抓着他的头发排解激情与快感，舔舐和上下的包裹似乎对应着演唱者的节奏，于是他的呻吟也随之起伏。

「你将被永久驱逐，  
我会同你永久隔绝」

Oliver抱紧了他臀部的软肉，他们贴得更近，他专注于对付那条凸起的血管，然后看着他仰头急促地呼吸，绝对的占有带来的满足凌驾于一切感官之上，尽管他自己硬得发疼，但并不急于释放。

「我将视你如仇敌，  
一切羁绊尽归虚无」

Oliver起身扼住了黑发男人的脖颈，用窒息延长他的快感，Joachim无声地呐喊着，看见欲望在年轻人的眼睛里刺目而危险地闪烁着。

他着迷于Oliver的大胆与疯狂。

「一切羁绊尽归虚无，  
如若你不能亲手杀死萨拉斯特罗」

褐发男人加快了吸吮的节奏。

「听着，  
听着，  
听着」

Joachim全身颤抖，身体紧绷，然后无力地陷进柔软的地毯。

Oliver的喉结上下滚动着，高大的身躯形成高大的影子，阴翳了Joachim目光中的每一丝快乐，但他又很快感受到激烈后的柔情，因为Oliver掏出喷过香水的绢丝手帕，细致地擦去他额头上的汗水。

柑橘，薰衣草和别的什么绿叶植物的味道。

Joachim感觉自己身在地中海，在美好的夏日。

「复仇之神，  
请聆听我这母亲的毒誓。」

“都怪你，我没能好好欣赏著名的花腔女高音。”Joachim看着Oliver给自己系好领饰。

“对我来说你的声音更迷人。”

 

——晚上10点——

 

舞台上，帕米娜请萨拉斯特罗赦免自己母亲的罪恶，萨拉斯特罗则表示：在这些秘密的宫殿里，人们不是用仇恨而是用爱统治世界。

Jürgen没有想到自己会在洗手间遇到Joachim的朋友，走出隔间便看到那个高大的年轻人站在镜子前，整理着有点乱糟糟的发型。

Oliver在镜中看到他的金发，于是面对着他，抱臂挺直身子，微微扬起下巴。

对Jürgen来说，他修长的体型和蓝色的眼睛能构成不可思议的压迫感，比起理所应当的醋意和争锋相对，金发男人只感到莫名的恐惧。

他不期待那张嘴里会友好地讲出什么上流社会的笑话，更不要说对讲座的夸赞，而下一秒全身的血液就仿佛离开了他。

Oliver挑衅地笑了，轻轻舔过牙尖和嘴角。

 

“Yum。”

 

-TBC-

 

注¹：现实梗，据说(老马自己不承认有这回事)老马和神医女儿处对象的时候出轨了一个叫亚妮娅·尤素夫安的做地毯生意的有阿拉伯血统的美女。不过大家应该知道神医本来就一直坚决反对老马和女儿的事，上一章写到神医“看到这位登徒子脸色一沉”也是现实梗的一部分。

至于浓重的粉红胡椒和沉香木味，就是调侃一下中东人民的香水偏好😂😂

注²：Floris是英国老牌香水品牌，1730年以制作梳具在伦敦起家，1820年被乔治四世封为御用香水商，而这款Elite(19世纪中叶时作为须后水被推出，1979年开始出售同名香水)的香调为木质绿叶调。

前调：佛手柑，雪松叶，葡萄柚，杜松子，柠檬，苦橙叶  
中调：月桂，香脂冷杉，薰衣草  
后调：琥珀，雪松木，皮革，苔藓，麝香，广藿香，香根草

沉稳、清新、雅致而不乏温暖，名字尤其适合比宝~


	18. 伦敦一日(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joachim的一个梦

他出现在一个餐厅里，典型的大学校园外的餐厅，学生们大声争论着课业和政治，侍者有种不堪其扰的焦躁，这里不会有亚麻桌布，不会有烛光，还算清爽，但和典雅没有半点关系。

和中午一样的场景，除了Oliver不在这里。

盘子里是浸泡在橄榄油中的鸡肉和蔬菜，典型的希腊菜。对一个常年远洋航行、每天只能靠咸肉、干酪和罐头蔬菜充饥的人来说也许称得上美味，但他只是用叉子推着它们，就像小艇在油的汪洋中平稳前行，然后没入水中。

“在唐恩一切还好吗？”坐在对面的那个人问道。

“挺好的。”他不愿意抬头迎接那关切的目光，也许是有些恨意的，迟来的关切暗藏着虚情假意。

你本可以每周写一封信问我“在唐恩还好吗？”，从很多年前开始写，那么我会告诉你，我种了多少树，解剖了多少藤壶，阅读了多少文献，图尔太太每天给我做什么菜，我又认识了哪些朋友。

那么我不会这么敷衍地回答你。

“八年没回来了吧。”

“嗯。”

而你有快六年没有给我写过信。用一盒子的新西兰的矿石和动植物标本就把我打发了，哦，还有一张你的照片。

快六年没有来信，却好像什么都没发生过一样邀请我来大都会听你的讲座，蒸汽轰鸣，煤灰冷雨，污浊的空气。

你总是这样，永远占据着主动，单方面说一些过分沉重的情话，单方面告诉我你要过正常的生活，单方面与我和好，又单方面通知我你要去新西兰工作，单方面说你结婚了，你当父亲了，我们彻底结束了，然后又在这么多年后，单方面打破沉默。

你真狡猾，就好像你知道我一定会过来，你说什么我都会听，尽管不是以八年前的心意。

“我买了一本你的《蔓足纲动物》。”

“哦。”

所以你也并不是密切关注着我，因为46年我也写了一本书，《人类和动物的表情》，以你为人父的生活体验来说，应该是那本书更能引起共鸣，就像Hansi和Silke说他们看着看着就会大笑。

“刚看到第50面。”

“嗯。”

正常，即便是Oliver也做不到一口气读完。

“不过还是很认真地读的。”

“那确实不容易。”

他拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，如果Oliver不在这里，那么对面的人就不会讲起他们是怎么认识的，那么他就不会因为心烦意乱的尴尬逃出去。

他开始期待新的走向，新的故事。

然后他听见对面的人打了一个响指。

然后他听见水流的声音。

他迟疑地抬头，却看见蓝色的水体汹涌地灌入餐厅，桌椅在其中漂浮着，海水推向墙壁而后折回，形成浪花与飞沫。侍者和学生们都不见了，餐盘和格纹桌布沉在水中又起伏。水漫到了餐厅的天花板，他甚至看不见窗外的街景。

只有他所在的这个餐桌不是湿漉漉的，海水以一种诡异的方式在餐桌四周形成透明的蓝色的墙，包围着他们，意图吞没却无法侵入。

他对面的那个人笑着站了起来，来到他身前。

“愿意陪我跳支舞吗？”

Joachim诧异地看到他不知什么时候换上了深蓝色的军装，修得很短的稀疏金发突然蓬松而柔软，眼睑不再沉重，蓝色的眼睛里也少了沧桑。他的金发舰长，那么英俊那么器宇轩昂。

然后他看着自己攥着餐巾的手，更加修长，被抚平了骨节处的皱纹。

Joachim不知所措地起身，看着光线透过波动的海水，在Jürgen脸上变幻莫测地跳跃着，有时是网状，有时是散落一地的珠玉。

瓷器和金属在他们周遭的水中碰撞着，有什么东西破碎了，于是产生更多的撞击声，一声一声敲在他的心上。

他难以置信地注视着他的面庞，永远镇定自若的舰长，冷静，话少，一如那张照片上的严肃表情，但是现在，像个孩子一样笑了。

Joachim低下头，任由他架高自己的手臂然后把手搭在自己肩后，Jürgen笑着拉近了他，他们的跨贴在一起，黑发男人脸一下子红了，在热切目光的注视下手指攀上金发男人肩头。

Jürgen握紧了他的手，缓慢但坚决地向前迈出一步，于是博物学家随之进退，跟上他的节奏，一步一步在心中蹬踏、轻转、滑行。

他被牵引着移动，惊奇地看着围绕着他们的蓝色水体伴着舞步移动，水墙浮动着表面，隔绝出两个世界，发出深邃的比回音更遥远的沉重的响动，在耳内掀起波涛，使人晕眩。而水中的物件多了花盆、报纸和马车车轮，不知不觉他们已经来到街上。

整个伦敦浸泡在Jürgen招来的海水中，而他们仿佛在海平面上的一个移动的凹陷里，Joachim已经看不见大英博物馆或者伦敦大学学院，它们淹没在水中。

孕育着厄运的密集的乌云中窜出耀眼的闪电和预言的雷声，一个大浪朝他们打来。

Joachim全身紧绷，但Jürgen轻巧地移动着重心，从容不迫地带他旋转着踏上波峰，他们箭一样从中穿过，安然无恙，只有溅起的水花淋湿了那柔软的金发。

“你还是那么漂亮。”Jürgen在他耳边说。

他金发的舰长驾驭着风浪，在气压变低的阴沉中娴熟地升降着身体重心，于是水体同他们一起摆荡，奔放而热烈。

博物学家在浑浊的时间潮水里无意识地浸泡了许多年的是他最隐秘的内心，扭曲变形了，如同在盐水中泡过21天的水芹种子，黏糊糊的，比腐烂更恶臭，埋进土里却长势很好。

“还是那么容易害羞。”他金发的舰长在连续的一串大步后拥住他的腰，他们挨得很近，哈出的白气加重了他脸上的红晕。

蓝色的水墙不引人察觉地收缩了，云层的阴影让颜色变深，于是透明的悦动也显得沉重。

钟表上的数字沉入水底，钟楼的砖墙分崩离析，博物学家看着他明朗的笑容，于是泪水也没入海水。

“别哭啊，Joachim。”Jürgen温柔地捧起他的脸。

你比云层裂隙中透出的一线阳光更耀眼，而我被海水侵蚀削减的心，失去了原本的形状，却在今天被你唤醒，像许多年前一样爱着你，Joachim想。

“我爱你。”他听见那个容颜不变的人的告白，在荒谬的场景里，在被水淹没的大都会。

他看着他的脸越来越近，于是闭上了眼睛，期待着一个吻。

Joachim没有注意到那双蓝色眼睛里风雨来袭前阴翳的忧伤，他也没有等到一个温热的触碰。

冰凉的，轻薄的，比起人体更像是植物，是的，他嗅到了玫瑰的芳香。

然后海水涌入了他的口鼻。

水墙不复存在，深蓝色的海水裹挟着他，漩涡拉拽着他，Joachim大声呛咳，盐分在他的肺中折磨着他，他绝望地挣扎，但厚重的冬衣成为漩涡的帮凶，他徒劳地拍打水面，咳嗽着呼救，但是庇佑随着那个驾驭风浪的人一起消失了。

他最后一次尽力浮出水面，金发舰长不知所踪，海面上只有一片玫瑰花瓣。

 

——午夜12点30——

 

黑发男人从梦中惊醒。

他看到了Oliver安静的睡颜，呼吸平稳而均匀，温柔地怀抱着他。

Joachim扇了自己一巴掌。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完成了三连虐的伦敦一日(偷笑)，《物种起源》蓄力中~现在强烈想要和大家分享一首荷尔德林的诗，虽然诗人表达的是对童年时光和故乡的追忆，但个人觉得也很适合来传达玫瑰此时(被连环捅刀后x)的心境~
> 
> 《从前与现在》
> 
> 那时我还在你的纱幕边嬉闹，  
> 还像一个花蕾挂在你的枝上，  
> 还感觉你每一声心跳的音调，  
> 它围绕着我温柔搏动的心房。  
> 那时我还带着信仰和渴望，  
> 富足如你，瞻仰你的容颜，  
> 你的领地可以任我抛洒眼泪，  
> 我仍能找到一方爱情的天地。  
> 那时我的心还朝着太阳，  
> 好像太阳能听到它的颤响，  
> 把星星当做自己的兄弟，  
> 春天则是上帝的旋律，  
> 在摇动树林的煦风中  
> 你的精灵，你快乐的精灵  
> 浮游于心底的微波，  
> 那时金子般的日子围绕着我。


	19. 孔雀的尾巴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 探讨性选择对物种演化的影响

1.

 

“……那么比其他个体更为优越(哪怕是轻微程度)的个体一定具有最好的生存和繁育后代的机会，这一点毫无疑问。另一方面，一切有害的即使程度轻微的变异，也会毁灭严重。这种有利的个体差异与变异的生存，以及有害变异的毁灭，我定义为‘自然选择’，或‘适者生存’。自然选择对于无用也无害的变异发挥不了任何作用，这些变异要么像我们在某类多形物种里看到的一样呈彷徨的性状，要么最终成为固定的性状，这都是取决于生物的本性和外界的条件。”

1849年盛夏，Joachim时隔7年后开始扩充物种演变学说的大纲，他刚刚完成“自然选择：即适者生存”一章的开头，谨慎地读给Oliver听，等待着认同或批判。

而Oliver正在倒腾一个叫做曲型手柄搅拌器的东西——美国佬在43年的发明——搅拌着原料，让奶油、冰碴和其他冰激凌原料能在搅拌中不断接触到容器冷冻的表面。

哪来的冰？

Oliver把他严谨的科学探索精神和精密的实验器具投身于吃吃喝喝，利用泵压缩空气的原理使空气升温，再让压缩空气通过冷凝管，冷却到室温。这些压缩空气的气压被减少到大气压水平，膨胀时吸收四周的热量，于是装有水的容器温度降低，从而制造出冰。

“巧克力味的？”

“唔。”

黑发男人觉得他煞有介事地满头大汗捣鼓冷饮的样子很可爱。

Oliver加了些巧克力酱进去，然后继续转着手柄，“你说有害的变异会造成毁灭，那该怎么解释雄孔雀的尾巴，对争斗毫无用处，而且拖着长长的尾巴不是明显不利于逃命吗？”

博物学家意识到自己完全忽视了这个例外，美丽的孔雀翎毛，眼状的斑纹，一个足以动摇他整个理论体系的巨大漏洞。

“尝尝。”Oliver舀出一勺塞进他嘴里。

沁凉的可可让Joachim陷入冷静的思考。

为什么自然会允许这种无用而有害的美丽的存在，为什么自然会选择让一种明显的缺陷成为固定的性状？既然不利于生存，又为什么能获得繁衍的机会？

“难道是雌孔雀更喜欢长尾巴？”他小心地说，倘若不是虚无的神和失灵的自然，还有谁能决定雄孔雀的姿态。

Joachim决定问问女性的看法。

 

2.

 

“无用的美其实是一种对能力的证明。”

Silke第一句话就震慑了博物学家，他打开笔记本准备记录。

Silke尝过冰激凌后称赞了Oliver的手艺，接着说：“长尾巴对生存没有益处，所以它能存活下来、加入到求偶的争斗这个事实，说明长尾巴的雄孔雀恰恰有能力克服无用的美——即便有这么大的累赘和缺陷，逃生本领还是很强，应该说比短尾巴的同类更强。当然尾巴也不会无限制地变长，总有一个临界点的比例，超过后再优异的身体素质也无法承受的尾羽重量。”

“你的意思是缺陷反而证明了它在其他性状上更为优越？”Joachim问。

“对，无用反而是有用。”Silke笑了，“举一个不恰当的例子，有些男士追求女性时会赠送珠宝，珠宝是无用的，昂贵而且不是生活必需，为什么要承受这样的缺陷牺牲他们的荷包？因为无用就是一种证明，既然能负担奢侈的无用，说明切实的日常用度也不会小气，他以此表明了能力。人和人之间不会有捕食者，所以我就用金钱类比了哈哈哈。”

“我懂了”Joachim想到Oliver的纯血马，Oliver的两百磅开罗咖啡豆，“Silke，作为女性，你认为雌孔雀除了看出长尾雄孔雀的优越性状，在选择的过程中是不是也存在一些偏好呢？为什么会有这种和自然选择相去甚远的偏好呢？”

Silke低头沉思了一阵，“偏好？有选择的空间才会有偏好。至于原因，普遍来说，我觉得雌性在繁育后代时的付出更多，而偏好，就是交换付出的筹码。”

“找一个自己喜欢的，而不是简单地选一个能活下来就好的？”Joachim笑着概括。

 

3.

 

过去的几个月，Joachim毫无头绪地把所有和物种学说有关的期刊和书籍搜罗起来，他有两个可移动的金属架子，一个放着阅读完毕夹满了卡片的书，另一个高高堆着新书——博物学家有时对着它们忍不住叹气，知道有一些书他永远看不过来了——它们一部比一部厚，他简直想把其中几本从中切成两半以方便阅读。

他完美主义的毛病又犯了，致力于找齐所有能佐证他理论的案例，而根本不考虑著述的篇幅。

Hansi为此深感担忧。

Oliver会劝他别太焦虑，然后在自己的研究工作和撰写《无脊椎动物解剖学》之余，给博物学家创造出最好的条件，尽可能的优越，无论是日常起居还是研究环境。

他希望Joachim可以专注于理论巨塔的构建，至于别的，什么都不需要担心。

 

4.

 

Hansi一口气吃了太多冰碴子，温差让他有点头痛。

“天呐，我都能想象出来，三十年后，Jogi和Silke两个人窝在躺椅里一边织毛衣一边絮絮叨叨，我帮Jogi盖好毛毯，然后听你给我们读《红与黑》。”Oliver听着会客厅传来的笑声淡淡地说。

Hansi捂着脑门笑了。

“博士，孔雀的尾巴是自然选择下的产物吗？Jogi说是雌孔雀选择了怎么看都是缺陷的长尾。”

“我觉得这是一种审美偏好。”Hansi用勺子戳着碗里的碎冰，“你看有的地方人们以红发蓝眼为美，有的地方人们以褐发黑眼为美——先不讨论为什么会有审美差异——在繁衍的本能的驱使下，大家觉得只有符合审美的人才容易获得生育的机会，希望后代获得这种机会，所以，我们也把感情因素排除掉，挑选配偶时就会选择符合特定地区审美偏好的人。久而久之，代代演变，最后特定地区的人往往都是类似的长相，同理孔雀的长尾。”

“审美偏好和健康因素挂钩吗？”Oliver问，他不明白偏好的成因，“是先有这些特征的人活了下来大家才以他们为美，还是先以此为美才有了逐渐拥有这些特征的人、在代代繁衍后？”

“长尾真的完全无用吗？眼状的斑纹，开屏的时候能不能起到威慑作用呢？”Hansi尝试去融合自然选择与雌孔雀的选择，“有一只孔雀用它的长尾吓退了竞争者，于是大家发现了长尾的用处，虽然不适合飞行或者逃命但求偶时派得上用场，由此孔雀们开始追求长尾的性状，有这种可能吗？”

Oliver觉得同类之间，尾巴不可能存在威慑作用，“我不知道，Hansi，不过按照你的想法，这依然属于自然选择的范畴，是为了让后代获得更多繁衍机会而进行的选择，虽然看起来有点危险。”

“对，雌性就是自然的一部分，异性的选择是自然选择的组成部分。”

 

5.

 

“Hansi觉得这是出于审美偏好和繁殖本能而导致的性状的演变以及最终固定。”

夜间天气凉爽许多，Oliver把工作台上不务正业的证据——冷凝管、空气泵和其它仪器清洗干净收拾归位，还剩最后一点冰，“吃吗？”他问Joachim。

博物学家接过冰块放进嘴里，咔嚓嚼碎，今天他已经花了很多时间梳理思路，找出自然选择之外的各种可能，尤其是Silke深入浅出的分析，他应该马上把Oliver转述的这句话记在本子上，不过，也许明天吧。

“Jogi，性选择都是建立在繁殖本能上的吗？希望有机会繁育后代，希望后代繁育更多后代，是因为这个做出选择的吗？”他听见Oliver问，觉得年轻人在顾左右而言其他。

博物学家专心嚼着冰块。

“如果不考虑繁殖本能呢？如果一只长尾的孔雀选择了另一只长尾的孔雀，它们为什么会选择彼此？”Oliver笑着圈住他。

博物学家咽下融化的冰水，“我也不知道为什么。”

他带给对方一个足够深情的吻。

“不过我们可以……好好研究一下。”

 

-TBC-


	20. Vielsamkeit¹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合Adel Tawil的Ist da jemand食用更佳~

1.

 

“你确定不穿好衣服给我送行吗？”Oliver披上外套，笑着对床上只盖着薄被的博物学家说，“你这个样子，会让我有种穿上裤子就甩手走人的愧疚。”

博物学家只是揉揉腿，看他从自己衣柜里挑出领结后对年轻人招招手，于是Oliver听话地歪在床边，让他帮自己打好领结。

“四舍五入都是年轻教授的人还是别开这种玩笑了。”Joachim调整了一下领结的高度。

“帮您尚在校订的书宣传一下而已，离教授还差得远呢。”

Joachim笑了，“到了伦敦大学学院记得谢谢边沁先生。”乔治·边沁作为Hansi的好友兼同事，替本来受阻颇多的想在伦敦开设讲座宣传物竞天择理论的Oliver争取到了机会——以学院精神意义上的创始人的侄子的身份，不过他本来也是这一学说的支持者。

“我会的，我一向很擅长，礼尚往来。”Oliver此行目的不止是举办多次讲座，他一个远亲不久前订婚了，而Bierhoff家的人来一场要时隔多年的家宴，那么他或许可以撺掇一下长辈中的那些东印度公司的董事会成员，给边沁先生正在筹备中的第二次喜马拉雅山脉探险拉点赞助。

“那你从我这里礼尚往来了什么？”

Oliver用一个吻回答他。

“有一个东西要给你”Joachim转身在床头柜里翻找着什么，薄被滑下大半，腰身尽可能地延展，几乎是有意地展示着身形。

递到手里的是一把钥匙。

“这是打开您心房的钥匙吗？”Oliver跨坐在他身上，攥着钥匙正对着他的胸骨，在空中旋转了半周，然后大笑着把他按在床垫里，俯下身拥抱恋人。

体温透过织物接触到赤裸的皮肤，每一个拥抱都有微妙的不同。

“这是二楼最里面那个房间的钥匙。”Joachim环住他，但小心地不让外套添上哪怕一条淡淡的皱印。

“堆满了你旧爱们留下的定情信物？”Oliver贴着他的额头揶揄道，“然后等着我把它们付之一炬？”

“是个空房间”Joachim眼角出现几条笑纹，“你可以随心所欲地布置。”

“我想装成希腊风格的浴室也可以吗？”

“然后我们天天泡澡？”

“我给你摆一张办公桌在里面，咱们一边泡澡一边工作。”

“不了，那会让我想起《马拉之死》。”

Joachim平静的语气让这句话听起来更好笑了。

Oliver突然想到了什么，狡黠地说：“其实你也可以来我们家吃饭的，我就说我们订婚了，看他们会不会同意让两个男的挨着坐在一起*。”

“别闹，我还要忙着校对呢。”博物学家的表情变得严肃起来，Oliver也就没有继续他的玩笑。知道他不止是有工作缠身，而且其实并不喜欢这种略显轻浮的表白。

有一些事情注定永无可能，于是希望和憧憬已是奢侈，念想和调侃则要断绝。承诺也是一种伤害。

“Jogi。”Oliver脸贴上他胸口。

“嗯？”

“我已经开始想你了。”

 

2.

 

“……我在巴黎遇到了一个叫居斯塔夫·库尔贝的画家，他从不把风景理想化，非常写实，自称是巴比松画派，还说自己一分一寸也不画仅仅为了取悦于人、易于出售的东西。”

在这座整体形状呈文艺复兴风格而装饰立面和内部表现为浪漫主义的哥特式细节的豪宅的餐厅里，Oliver听见他乐善好施的叔叔愉快地聊起艺术品，伯爵品味不凡，而且常常资助落魄画家，库尔贝的名字在其他宾客关于生意或是亨利皇家赛艇节的讨论里显得纯净而高雅。

风景画，写实，传统和叛逆，这是Oliver从中提取的细节，于是他顺势谈到康斯特布尔和弗林格，在风花雪月的事情上显得博学总是讨人喜欢的。

伯爵笑着听侄子对比两个时代风景画家塑造的氛围和气韵，心中却在忧虑那张永远使人愉快的笑脸，Oliver从小被要求培养成得体的继承人，他做的很好，从不出错，就像是他挺直的不会靠到椅子的背，但如果说那个孩子的聪慧没有让一切变得走火入魔则是假话。尽管他非常不愿意如此评价，但事实便是，他变成了Bierhoff家的塔列朗²。

按照礼节，Oliver应该同坐在他右侧的韦奇伍德家的小姐交谈几句，但她正和身边的未婚夫，也就是Oliver的表亲谈话，所以他只能默默听着坐在他左侧的一对男女聊起橡树大赛，女方大概也来自韦奇伍德家。

好，她结束了谈话，转向了Oliver，于是他很自然地说“您觉得Daniel O'Rourke会赢下圣詹姆士皇宫锦标³吗？”，然后满意地看到对方眼中的神采，又是一场愉快的对话。

按照流行的调侃，一位绅士最重要的三件事是妻子、情妇和赛马场的赌注登记簿，而一位太太也差不了多少。在Oliver看来这种乐趣吵闹而庸俗，不是所有人都是Löw、Flick博士夫妇或者边沁先生，学识和阅历会让他们的眼神澄澈透明，见多识广，通透而不冷漠，还会一直带着学生气。沧桑和侵蚀不可避免，但智慧能让他们的灵魂维持青春，不像这种聚会上的大多数人，从二十岁就开始腐朽。

自他第一次出席这种场合，Oliver就越来越擅长表现出坦率和真诚，他把温暖美好的人性作为手段，有时为了换取对方的信任，有时为了得到未来的支持，随着他愈发的驾轻就熟，甚至已经不在乎博弈或目的而只为了一种掌控全局的快感，内心也就变得愈发冷漠而傲慢。

一切都是教条和所谓的礼仪，没有人真的在意对话的内容和说话者的心意，他会和左侧的女士聊聊赛马，一会儿也许和右侧的女士聊聊韦奇伍德瓷器厂，然后女士们去到会客室，他们会留下来不咸不淡地说起政治，周末会跳起帕凡舞，去年没有来得及去水晶宫参观世博会的人会带着家小观瞻还留在那里作为永久展品的水力印刷机和织布机。

“韦奇伍德小姐，您知道1786年的东印度公司规管法案吗？”长桌对面的一位长辈问道，而他身边的姑娘有些尴尬地摇头。

真是个小可怜，Oliver心想，1786规管法案是个扩大了总督权力的法案，规定在特殊情况下总督可以不顾委员会多数意见而自己做出决定，同时还规定总督和军队司令可以由同一个人担任。从此公司成为相对自由的皇室的一个规则服从机构，得以获得稳定的扩张和巩固，而到现在，东印度公司统治着印度大多数地区、缅甸、新加坡和世界五分之一的人口。

在订婚仪式后问女方一个规管法案的问题绝不仅仅是展现自己的博学，而是急于宣扬地位的强势。

“是埃德蒙·伯克提议的吗？关于界定政府和公司权力的法案？”Oliver笑着加入了对话，以一种谨慎而谦卑的语气。

然后他暗笑对方骤然兴奋的神情，激动，像是狼犬，“错了，你说的是1783年规管法案，而且因为被指责对伯克的亲信有利被否决了，至于1786年……”

对于上了年纪而且身居要职的人来说，对提问的沉默和无知可能会遭来责备，但卑微的姿态和小小的错误则能带给对方莫大的乐趣——那就是指出纰漏和侃侃而谈的机会。

而对不谙世事的年轻姑娘，年纪比她大不了多少却对答如流只会加深不熟悉上流社会的尴尬，所以需要犯错，这样被否定的人就不会是孤独的，而她不至于在伯爵家感到难以融入。

于是他又成功地取悦了他人，同时两人。

这是Oliver最熟练的游戏，但当他拿起鎏金玻璃的酒杯喝下一口时，却感到无边的疲惫。

在唐恩他不需要这样。

如果博物学家给他读自己刚完成的一段论述，那么很明显Jogi就是需要他的质疑和推敲。如果Jogi是满脸骄傲的可爱表情，那么很明显他需要认同，他从不会摆着一张臭脸还等着夸奖，那太扭曲了。而如果Jogi想要拥抱或者一个吻，他会用自己的方式告诉他。

靠直觉行事总有惊喜，出错了也不要紧，磨合也是正常相处的一部分。

在唐恩他不需要细致到病态的观察和揣度，因为那里的人真诚，不是故意表现出来的那种，一个见面第一天就担心自己没有去处因此邀请借住的人哪会有那么多心思？

该死，他真想他。

韦奇伍德家的小姐感激地笑了，她的牙齿和她家的骨瓷盘子一样洁白美丽。

“您住在乡下？”

“对，我喜欢安静的工作环境。”

Oliver在心中估量着这桩婚事，男方比女方年长12岁，他那无法继承爵位和遗产的远亲，唯一的优势是东印度公司的人脉，韦奇伍德家族需要经由这种人脉打通印度的市场，正如他需要女方身后瓷器厂的财富。婚后男方会因为她的家业和年龄短暂地忠诚于她，但财产上的不对等只会加剧他的不平、怨恨和扭曲，他会找一个地位远低于他的情人来满足统治欲，冷落妻子，然后会是一场悲剧，就如同两个家族靠着利益维系的惨淡感情。

如果是在小说里，刚刚的通情达理和怜香惜玉就是绯闻和不伦通奸的伏笔，但现实会比文学的舞台更令人清醒，宛如汤中的白芦笋一样浮游不定。

话题终于来到了他和他的工作上，Oliver非常清楚在场宾客里没有人希望听他讲解论文，于是一笔带过了自己的著述，更多夸奖了边沁先生的友善和热情，说起他发现的珍稀植被，然后挑起几位对园艺学情有独钟的长辈的兴趣。

“听说你住在一个博物学家的家里”长桌遥远的末端有人问道，“好相处吗？他是个怎样的人？”

完美的介绍是列举Jogi环球航行期间的诸多发掘对古生物学的重大贡献，哪怕一句都不要提起适者生存的理论，说他勤勉，说他博学，说他学究而无趣，五个短句绰绰有余。

然而鬼使神差地，Oliver选择了一个匪夷所思的开场。

“Joachim是那种……如果他去水晶宫参观，比起蒸汽机车，更愿意站在大象标本附近的人。”

问话的人皱了皱眉。

“虽然大学刚毕业就去南太平洋考察，但回国后很少旅行，好不容易才答应去一趟马尔文。”Oliver又喝了一口酒，然后他整个人歪在了椅子里。

身旁的两位女士有些错愕地看着他的失礼。

“明明需要不停地做实验，用的显微镜却是最简单的那种，真要给他用蔡司牌的就会特别不习惯，你们都不知道他解剖了多少只藤壶，天呐，整个工作室，地上桌上全是壳子。哦，他对我说的第一句话是——我好像发现了一只雄性藤壶。”他忍不住大笑。

整个餐厅里交谈的声音慢慢变小了，于是安静中隔在手背和耳间的窃窃私语就变得清晰刺耳。

“非常非常好的人，第一次见面，报上名字，他就记得你发表过的文章，会主动问你还需要订什么期刊。”Oliver有些神往5年前那个惊艳的春日，于是他的声音里也带着柔情。

伯爵从他的脸上看到比墙上的凡代克画中人物更心驰神往的风采，这让他无意苛责他的失态，因为放浪形骸的Oliver难得轻松而自在。

“从不会和人争吵，意识到大都会不适合自己就主动搬到乡下，感到不舒服了会默默走远，Joachim是怎样的人？大概是遇到批评和指责也不多作辩解，完全不懂得怎么捍卫自己”他长叹了一口气，没有注意身边人提醒的眼神和更远处压低的笑声，他满怀爱意地说“真是，真是让人放不下心。”

烛火透过水晶串链照在他羞涩而甜蜜的脸上，他笑得不像鲨鱼，而是更温顺可爱的动物。

餐厅里陷入死寂。

“敬我们的年轻教授，多么神采飞扬！”伯爵笑着举杯为他解围。

于是Oliver如梦初醒般看着齐刷刷举起的酒杯和不知真假的笑脸，赶紧坐直了身子，寒意从他捏着杯颈的指尖传来，冻住了他的声带。他听见自己沉重的心音，越来越快，像是哒哒的马蹄飞奔过硬地。

他干掉了酒，这是他现在唯一能想到的脸红的借口。

 

3.

 

叔叔在家宴结束后带着他来到酒窖，而后半段宴席Oliver一句话都没有说。

“和他们聊天没什么意思，对吧，而且今天咱们聊得够多了，那些真正有用的话。”伯爵慈祥地说，而Oliver只能艰难地挤出一个笑容。

今晚之后，他会被大家调侃、耻笑，他再也没有办法扮演坦率或真诚来赢得每一次对话的交锋，太太小姐会远离他，绅士们会鄙夷他，边沁先生的赞助没有着落，他也失去了参加此类场合的勇气。

唯一的幸运是，这个笑话仅仅会留在在场的人的心里。人们乐于讥笑丑闻，但绝不会承认与自己身份相关的丑闻，阶层的壁垒是莫大的保护。

伯爵品酒时会吐掉，这样他就能克制而理性地品鉴而不让酒精毒害他敏锐的感官。但是今天，他把每一种教皇新堡的干红都喝下去了。

“真诚是一种美德，我的孩子。”

这句话像是赦免，是打开镣铐的钥匙，是解放Oliver不堪重负的内心的咒语。庆幸和伤感在脑中拥挤着，以至于他还是组织不出一句完整的话。

伯爵笑了，“Löw先生是吧，他愿意的话可以请他来家里吃顿饭。”

Oliver摆弄着酒杯，有些不好意思地说：“Jogi他，他不是特别适应这种场合。”

他觉得自己比世上所有新婚的人更幸福。

“哦，这样”伯爵理解地点头，“Oli，你刚刚说他是个不懂得怎么为自己辩解的人？感觉不适就会主动退场？”

“对。”

“那么你就要学着去捍卫他”伯爵恳切地说，“在这个世界上，无法应对攻击的人是很危险的。”

“我会的。”他宣誓道。

 

-TBC-

 

注¹：这是尼采创造的一个词语，由Einsamkeit“孤独”变化而出，以Viel“众多”代替了原来的词根ein“独自”，从而表达尽管与众人在一起，却仍旧孤独的感受。

 

注²：指夏尔·莫里斯·德塔列朗-佩里戈尔 （1754－1838)，法国著名主教、政治家、外交家，既是欧洲历史上最多才多艺和有影响力的外交官之一，又是依次背叛了旧制度、法国大革命、拿破仑和波旁复辟的叛徒。而“塔列朗式”一词后来代指玩世不恭、狡猾的外交态度。

 

注*：按照就座礼仪，男女应该间隔，夫妻应该分开而不能在隔壁，但是订婚后的伴侣可以挨着坐。

 

注³：19世纪英国名驹，出生于1849年，1851年9月开始参赛，次年赢下德比(每年6月的第一个周六在叶森马场举行)和圣詹姆士皇宫锦标(每年6月举行)。


	21. 龙骑兵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 队短打了个酱油~

1.

 

“有谁能告诉我草莓匍枝的生长方式？”Bierhoff向台下的听众问道。

Philipp Lahm听见前排的植物学院的学生们吵吵嚷嚷地说“……游离的一端有圆筒状的活组织一直生长到相当的长度，在相距一定的间隔，它发生幼芽，再长成草莓，与草莓相连的部分的匍枝会枯死，只留下草莓，而其余的匍枝会继续不断地生长。”

“答得很好”讲台上清新俊雅的人笑着表扬了积极主动的学生们，“在植物和动物的生命过程中，常常是正在生长的胚种的一部分产生组织和器官”他在黑板上写下字母“A”，“而另一部分保持它的原始状态，或者仅仅稍有改变”他又写下字母“B”，“这一半的A部分会变成成年的躯体，或早或晚地死亡，而另一半的B部分，就像大家刚刚说的，会分离成为延续这个物种生命的后代的起点。从整体来看，B从不遭受死亡，只是它的某些部分被丢掉并在每个个体后代中死去。”

主讲人放下粉笔，有些随意地倚靠在讲桌旁。

“活质B在一定程度上维持匍枝的生存，如果我们能恢复包含于这一整个系统所有个体中B部分曾经一度有过的连续性，这些部分就会形成匍枝，那么这些个体就会串连起来，而匍枝将永远不会完全死掉。”

“只要B部分内的发育潜力不变，又比如只要草莓匍枝的胚种倾向于变成典型的草莓，一个物种就会保持不变，然而——”他回到讲桌后，双手紧握桌角，掌控着方寸空间，仿佛胜券在握。

Lahm有一种微妙的感应，那就是整个教室里的人都在等待着一个反叛的不合旧制的词语，他意识到这其中的很多人已经不是第一次听闻这背后的理论，甚至不是第一次出现在Bierhoff的进化论系列讲座上，但大家依然为此隐忍而激动，这激动因为隐忍而愈演愈烈。

“——物种会在自然的选择下，进化或者退化。”

即便是在这所毫无宗教色彩的大学里，能被变化的学说感召也是难得的机遇，使人振奋。

“真希望我以后口才也这么好。”Lahm身边的麦克斯韦有些出神地说。

Lahm笑了，詹姆斯·克拉克·麦克斯韦，从剑桥三一学院过来短暂交流的数学天才，他这个学期的室友，16岁就写出《电磁学通论》。麦克斯韦单独辅导同学课业时，头头是道，简直可以直接当选卢卡斯数学教授¹，可站在教室前却连一道最简单的例题都说不清楚。

话说回来，若不是麦克斯韦，他也赶不上这令人振奋的时刻。

“嘿，Philipp，今天有Oliver Bierhoff在伦敦的最后一场讲座，他明天就走了，主题是《进化论与伦理学》，要去吗？去吧？”

他的天才室友把他从书桌上摇醒，又是一个和流体力学搏斗的通宵。

Lahm自认为是个优秀的学生，他能轻松拿到高分，打得一手好桥牌，上个学期还成为桥牌社的副社长。可一场猩红热让他不得不在家躺了两个月，而等他回到学校，如何补回落下的课程变成了学生时代最大的难题，特别是什么粘性，什么斯托克斯公式，加上随时可能复发的病情，实在让人头痛，萌生退意或者彻底转变方向，虽然只是片刻的念头但也时不时徘徊在心中。

麦克斯韦觉得学得头昏脑涨不如换个环境，“反正我会给你讲题。”拗不过比他高出一个头的室友的好意，Philipp不舍地放下写满了演算的草稿纸，跟着他去听讲座，据说是一个月来的系列讲座中的第十场，而他暂时还想不出进化论的伦理问题是什么。

“就像我之前跟大家说过的，这个系列的讲座，举办的目的是宣传我的同事，也就是当今成就最卓著的博物学Joachim Löw的物种变化理论，和他即将出版的《论处在生存竞争中的物种之起源（源于自然选择或者对偏好种族的保存）》——”主讲人在开场介绍时深吸了一口气，“——啊，真是好长的名字。”

于是教室里的人都笑了。

他举出更多的例证——完全脱稿——从不同地区的金雀花到黄岑，轻松地在他的积淀中选取着最得当的修辞，伴以必然反复推敲过的分割长句的节奏，在听众即将感到疑惑或沉闷的那一刻前加上幽默的段子，牢牢把握住他们的心。然后Bierhoff徒手在黑板上画出人类和大猩猩的头骨的纵截面图，精确，完美，介绍自己的解剖发现，带着大家辨认二者间的异同。

他还信手拈来希腊人和印度人的精神世界以介绍古人对自然选择和上帝造物的认知，同时循序渐进地切入伦理学的讨论，Bierhoff为听众们解读着神正论，宇宙正论，轮回，佛教，印度教，宇宙的实体是婆罗门而个人的实体是阿德门，说起羯磨“意为人的今生是前生的思想言行积累起来的结果，而人的今生的思想言行又决定其来生，这便是宗教带给人的道德约束力……”

他的功底并不逊于神学院的毕业生，而且可能比他们涉猎更广，也更平等客观，Lahm想。

接着在强调了园艺学家的植物育种方法后，Bierhoff话锋一转，“尽管人类社会的运行方式和在园艺学家的土地上竞争着生存资料的花卉有不少相通之处，即要获得成功，就得充满活力、勤勉、意志顽强还需要智力，但是人类社会中的最上层的‘最适者’，还需要有一颗同情心”他突然露出担忧的神色，像是预见了残酷的纷争，“否则，自然选择中的弱肉强食就会被原封不动地复制到我们的生活中，园艺学家只看顾‘最适者’而无视大众，人们会变得冷漠，而且对这种逐渐拉大的差距习以为常，既得利益者还会为此辩护，最后，不可避免地，大众会被利用，那时战争就会爆发，文明社会不复存在。”

麦克斯韦想到正把整个国家拖向深渊的雄心勃勃的首相帕麦斯顿和发生在奥斯曼的圣地争端。

主讲人最后用丁尼生的诗句结束了讲座：“也许漩涡将把我们冲刷下去，也许我们将到达幸福的岛屿，但在到达终点之前还有些事情，一些高尚的工作尚有待完成。”

伴随着感叹和惊呼的掌声的喧嚣后，Lahm听到第一排有人说希望Bierhoff分享一下他的人生信条，后者沉吟片刻在黑板上洋洋洒洒地写道：

Try to learn something about everything and everything about something.

这句话像大理石上的刻痕一样留在了Philipp心里。

 

2.

 

“您更愿意先听我转告科学院对《刺胞门动物》和《无脊椎动物解剖学手册》的赞许，还是对您这一个月来的讲座的告诫？”

在人流末尾的Lahm和麦克斯韦刚刚走出教室就听到这句冷冰冰的话，并不像是能做出选择的压迫感极强的问句。出于好奇，他们屏息站在门外，等待着Bierhoff的回应。

“我不在乎。”玩世不恭的语调。

麦克斯韦露出努力压抑的震惊的表情。

“许多人担心你的前途，Earl Bierhoff，难道你要一直跟着那个不入流的博物学家？”

成叠的纸张落下时和讲台的桌面碰撞，发出规律的敲击声，是主讲人的文件。

“我随时磨好了自己的牙齿和爪子，只要他需要我为他捍卫真理。”

麦克斯韦感觉有什么坚决而锋利的东西在风趣渊博的主讲人心中显形了。

“你简直是Löw的一条狗。”

古生物学家直言不讳的冷笑与侮辱让Lahm抽了一口凉气。

“对，我就是他的斗犬，还是他的骑士”Bierhoff的声音听起来飘逸而愉悦，克制但轻蔑，完全没有被冒犯到的恼羞成怒，“至于你，忍辱负重地来到这连祈祷室都没有的学校的虔诚教徒，每天数蜥脚类恐龙牙齿的Sammer先生，你又是谁的狗？”

“你到底想干什么？”

问话的人重重拍了一下桌面，但与接下来的宣言，麦克斯韦和Lahm遇见过的最激情澎湃的剖白、最富有韵律的诗篇相比，这响动只不过是雷声大作前云层中的轻微振颤——

“回击对他的批评，粉碎对他的谣言，让他沉心研究，让他完善理论，帮他宣讲，帮他辩论，帮他改造一个国家的民众的思想，教人识破你们的狭隘，为他清除所有的腐朽和顽固，还给他应有的名誉和地位。荣光，勋章，他值得的一切都给他！”

Bierhoff转身就走，他用力推开大门，阔步直奔外廊，把厚重木门与墙壁相撞发出的沉闷声音和两个噤若寒蝉的担心被斥责偷听的学生远远甩在身后。

他昂着高贵的颈项，一个人就是一支龙骑军。

 

3.

 

今天是Oliver回唐恩的日子。

今天是Oliver应该会回唐恩的日子，按照来信中的说法。

Joachim从早上到下午灌下了6大杯咖啡，现在他心率有些过速，无法专注于任何事物，门外的任何响动都让他紧张。

他希望自己仍然是忙碌的，还在校订《物种起源》，特别那最折磨人的“论生物在地质上的演化”一章：他可以在波西米亚和斯堪的纳维亚连续的志留纪沉积中挥舞着勘测锤；和Hansi一起核对海豆芽、三角蛤属动物、硬鳞鱼类和三叶虫的拉丁学名有没有拼写错误；检查自己概括的居维叶、弗劳尔和巴兰得的分类方法是否完整准确；Silke提醒他有不少句子使用了超过7个定语而有的过于晦涩，承认自己难以像年轻时一样简明扼要地解释清楚现象和原理不是容易的事，但费尽心思去修改、去重新组合词汇，也总好过把将近二十年的沉淀与心血完成后的一颗有些茫然而空虚的心。

他因为思念而感到羞惭。

对于乡间的许多农人来说，43岁是迎接家族第三代的年纪，像图尔太太已经体验着四世同堂的生活，他们的工作是起早贪黑的农事——从整理干草、修剪果树到开垦荒地，休闲就是吵闹的黯淡无光的酒吧和麦芽的香气，一个个的寡言又粗糙，做的却是真切符合年龄的事。

Joachim觉得工作之外的那个沉湎于爱恋的自己，不仅不成熟，而且要命的纤细，这让他在自省时非常不好意思。

他想念Oliver的一切，Oliver和他争论渐进的演化中是否存在跳跃性的变化，Oliver皱着眉头给他读萨克雷的《名利场》，Oliver觉得爱米丽亚很无聊而夏泼小姐“聪明叛逆，虽然不择手段但也是出于无奈”。

Joachim对于Oliver是否能按时归来感到不安，而且这种不安无法向旁人倾吐，“你说他会回来吗？”，如果是问Hansi，Flick博士一定会摇摇头，语重心长地说“放心吧Joachim，他又不是去打仗，别把自己弄得像苦大仇深的后方家属似的”，然后用莲叶上是因为有一层蜡还是有细小的凸起所以水滴才不会在它上面停留的无休止的探讨转移话题。

他反复浏览《泰晤士报》上的社会新闻，安慰自己“被两个人先后抛弃的可能性不可能太大”，但其实非常惶恐，他回顾着Oliver离开的那个早晨，他们温存时的细节，笑容是出自纯粹的欲望还是深情厚谊，轻佻的让人脸红的调侃会不会在伦敦说给别人听，以及“我已经开始想你了”有可能是诀别的序曲？

哦，瞧瞧爱情把他变成了什么样，驾轻就熟外表下的灵魂柔软脆弱，瑟瑟发抖。

Joachim希望Oliver能立刻出现在他面前，打消他的顾虑。伏案工作时的相视一笑不会让他羞惭，像野兽一样互相索取的夜晚不会让他羞惭，甚至，即便在初夏也未曾减弱的对体温的渴求也不会让他羞惭。

唯独寂寞时像少年一样无可救药的敏感内心会让他羞惭。

他放下咖啡，今天已经摄入得够多了，窗外的草甸上盛开着边沁先生从喜马拉雅山带回的美丽姜花，能萃取出略显辛辣的迷人芳香。

Joachim看见一匹马，它主人的黑色正装与马的身体融为一体，牵住缰绳的手是修长的，马辔的口衔在日暮时反射出熟悉的银色闪光，那个人顺应着马儿变化的重心起伏着身体。

博物学家朝大门走去，他在下一个窗口外看见骑师的坐骑踏过碎石小路，再下一个窗口框住的画面是人与马奔驰到姜花的花丛前，而等他走出屋子，那人已经从马上跃下，褐色的短发和身后的雪松树干融为一体。

Oliver像个凯旋的战士，坚毅决绝又有举重若轻的潇洒，温和的夏风是他的铠甲，白色的花丛是他的荣归大道。

“我回来了，Jogi。”他笑着说，一个大步跨过台阶，把他的恋人搂在怀里，在前廊，在没有掩体的室外，唐恩的夏日温煦晴朗，碎石小路上随时可能有邮差或乡民经过，没准博士夫妇记录授粉蓟花的重量时恰好看到了对面的温情时刻。

博物学家看着他用手拨开自己额前的黑发，美丽的蓝色眼睛里有近岸的小浪花和数英里外席卷而来的海啸，温柔，温柔又发狂，把岩层侵蚀成空洞，裸露出沉积层和其中的宝藏。而当Oliver亲吻博物学家的额头，顾虑烟消云散，团聚让等待本身也有了喜悦。无需诉说，他们的心跳得一样快。

Oli会留在餐厅等他。

Oli会回到他身边。

Oli什么都不怕。

 

-TBC-

 

注¹：是剑桥大学的一个荣誉职位，授予对象为数理相关的研究者，同一时间只授予一人，此教席的拥有者称为“卢卡斯教授”，这其中最出名的有牛顿、斯托克斯和霍金。


	22. 他们不会说的那些话

爱情博物学(二十二)

19世纪达尔文AU

 

他们拉上了厚重的窗帘，深绿色的天鹅绒窗帘，上面绣着白色的铁线莲花朵。于是卧室被隔绝出室外的温煦与晴朗，一片漆黑。

Oliver感觉到Joachim的胸膛紧贴着自己，博物学家攥着他的领带，无意识地扭动着身体，发出粗重的喘息声。而他在摄政街购置的据说最得贵妇青睐的精华面部油膏包裹着他的指尖，于是他感受着黑发男人一阵又一阵收缩的身体。

伦敦总是有很多好东西。

Oliver舔着恋人的面颊，他第一次意识到自己并不善于诉说情欲，或者说，比起翻身而上用力地占有他，此时他更沉醉于品尝对方无法克制的颤抖和渴望。

 

——————

 

Joachim在书柜前的办公桌旁亲吻他的时候，Oliver把他的手提箱随意地扔在桌面上，闻到不同颜色墨水混合的气味。

博物学家的吻很小心，而Oliver喜欢他微仰起头捕获自己嘴唇的样子。

他把椅子上的文件拂在地上，然后霸占了本属于那些混乱堆积的纸张的位置，抬头对博物学家说：“再来一次。”

于是Joachim躬身继续那个吻，Oliver把控着他的下颌骨，他们温柔地舔舐对方。

“不够。”

他像猫一样笑了，把博物学家抱到自己腿上，左手帮助对方保持平衡，而右手手心翻转朝外，用坚硬的指节碾过Joachim的腰线，听着他急促的呼吸再一路来到胸前，于是那件衬衫仿佛成了摆设。

而当他们拥抱的时候，只有Oliver的怀表碍事地挤在两人之间，悠长的亲吻盖过了指针的响动，就好像激情能超越于时间之外。

“还要。”

这一次他贴着Joachim的耳朵说，温热的空气能点燃一切，而他懂得意简言赅。Joachim听见外套和金属制品掉落在地的声音，他笑着帮对方解开衬衣的扣子。

“这是什么？”博物学家看着那条明显不是领巾的饰物问道。

“领带”Oliver也对付起他的扣子，“伦敦最新的风尚。”他补充道。

他不会说“喜欢吗？喜欢我就系着它操你。”

Jogi不会喜欢这么粗野的攻势。

“很适合你。”Joachim竖起他的衬衫领子，从深色领带中抽出。

Oliver只是笑，他再清楚不过恋人对正装的偏好，也不反对把这种偏好带到床上，是的，他不会解开这条领带，他会赤身裸体，但不会脱掉这体现着上流品味的细长布料，然后让场面变得更加，让人无法承受。他笑着，直到Joachim猛的一拽他的领带，他的后颈被毫无预料地勒住，微张的嘴来到对方面前，他们只用舌头角斗着，也不知道究竟是谁在驯服谁。

 

——————

 

Joachim扯着他的领带因为快感而尖叫的时候，Oliver不会说“你把它弄皱了。”或者“待会帮我熨好。”，他在他温暖的身体里，他伸手爱抚他的前胸，用粗糙的指腹撩拨对方的乳尖，然后听着他不成句子的回应，变化的体位带给双方更强烈的刺激。

一条领带算得上什么？

Joachim用床上的薄被盖住他的时候，Oliver在黑暗中没有感到窒息，他只觉得自己的五官透过被子显现出模糊的高低起伏，狭小的温室让汗水在眉心积聚，他感觉到Joachim俯下身，隔着被子贴上他的脸，亲吻着他。

Oliver所有的调情的句子都被他吞在胃里不肯出来。

他不会说“为什么长尾孔雀会选择另一只长尾孔雀，现在我们都知道了，因为性的吸引力。”

这算是哪门子调情？而他们之间的长久相处又怎么能仅仅用这方面的吸引力来维持，来概括？

 

——————

 

Joachim不会告诉他自己这一个月睡得不好。

Joachim不会告诉他自己归因于等待的顾虑。

Joachim不会告诉他，每一次签名的时候，每一次写下他全名的第二个字母，那个圆满的字母，让人想起圆月，橄榄和深渊，他都会有一种异样的甜蜜，好像他时刻相随，在自己的称谓里，在命运里。Joachim不会告诉他，因为他不想让自己听起来像个小姑娘。

Oliver不会告诉他自己在叔叔家饭桌上的那段柔情告白。

Oliver不会告诉他自己和古生物学家的唇枪舌剑。

Oliver不会告诉他，自己如何从宾客们的交谈里获取信息，以此展开一段毫无意义但令人愉快的对话，自己又是如何估量对方挑起话题的用意，故意的犯错又为何能让对方满意。Oliver不会告诉他，因为那个游刃有余的冷漠又傲慢的自己不应该在恬静的乡村显形，他不希望博物学家为自己担心，更惧怕博物学家疏远他的城府。

 

——————

 

在Oliver对一个月内从设计到完工的二楼的华丽浴室赞不绝口——“太棒了，这简直是浴室中的斗兽场”——滔滔不绝地表达他对比例得当的爱奥尼柱式，多立克柱式和科林斯柱式的喜爱，不忘夸奖Joachim对艺术品的审美能力的时候。

Joachim笑着低头看观景台上的阿波罗的雕塑复制品在瓷砖上的倒影，他不会说，因为Oliver临走前的一句话，他就真的决定要把这个空房间装成他想要的样子——奢侈的泡池，古典主义风格。他更不会说，因为对建筑学所知尚浅，他查阅了多少相关资料。

Oliver不会说，他在博物学家的办公桌上，在《林奈学会会报》、《园艺者记录》和《澳大利亚植物》之间，看到了温克尔曼的《论古代艺术》和《希腊艺术模仿论》，看到了莱辛的《拉奥孔》。

 

——————

 

Joachim屈膝躺在床上，Oliver靠着他的大腿读完了《名利场》。他轻轻揉着他褐色的头发，他一生中也许是最重要的成就正在某个工作室被印刷，被装订，他能想象出油墨、胶水和皮革封面的气味，而他最爱的人就躺在他身边，给他念着爱米丽亚的失落——上校对她温柔体贴、百依百顺，但上校最在意的是小吉内，比爱米丽亚更看重，比《旁遮普历史》更看重。

Joachim希望这一刻是永恒的。

他不会说“答应我，永远不会离开我。”，即便那是他最深切的希望，人总是对最真实的自己感到恐惧，感到无所适从。

“……唉，浮名浮利，一切虚空！我们这些人里面谁是真正快活的？谁是称心如意的？就算当时遂了心愿，过后还不是照样不满意？来吧，孩子们，收拾起戏台，藏起木偶人，咱们的戏已经演完了。”

Oliver合上书，有些愤愤不平，Joachim笑了，他知道是因为Oliver比较偏爱的角色，夏泼小姐没有一个很好的结局。

“你喜欢不好驾驭的人是吗？”他开玩笑说，没有用“精明”、“善于周旋”或是“目的明确”。

Oliver没有说话，他把书放在床头，和Joachim躺在同一只枕头上，食指小心地在博物学家有些干燥的下唇来回移动，从嘴角滑进，贴上他的犬牙。

Joachim微微张开嘴轻舔他的指尖，试着用上下犬牙温柔地衔住它，然后下牙缓慢地在他的指腹上推进，趁其不备，在那可怜的血肉被挤压着即将脱离自己的控制时，猛然加重了牙尖上的力道。

他看见Oliver整个人颤抖了一下。

Oliver抽出手，专注地观察着他的指腹，刚刚的攻击并不足以在指纹上留下牙印，只是让指尖血管的跳动变得更加明显。

他把前臂横在黑发男人颈下，整个人压了上去，“你想干什么，Jogi？”

这一次他的两根手指按在他的上唇唇峰，随后探进他的口腔，而Joachim用门牙轻咬他的手指指节，像狼叼着脆弱的鸟蛋，轻咬着，他看到Oliver脸颊绯红，忍不住发出含混的傻笑，因为他的耳垂也在发烧。Joachim凑近了Oliver，他把那修长的手指的一半都包裹在嘴里。Oliver感觉到对方的舌头把他的两指隔开，于是它们待在他的后槽牙上，被稍微用力地挤压着，牙齿时不时啃咬住他的关节，被唾液浸润着，所以疼痛变得麻木。

Oliver屈起手指深入他的舌头下方，他被那不可思议的柔软和热度诱惑着，专注于把露出在外的那截手指也塞入他的口腔，Joachim有一些不舒服，他用门牙咬紧那不安分的入侵者，把这里当作巢穴的两条海葵鱼。

Oliver不得不离开，他的手指湿漉漉的，上面满是牙印。

他知道Joachim渴望陪伴，向往稳定持续的关系，同时又反感着空话和承诺。

所以他不会说“我好爱你，Jogi，我保证我会永远陪着你。”

他坏笑着舔着手指。

“我不是喜欢不好驾驭的人。”

“我只是喜欢不好驾驭的你。”

 

-TBC-


	23. 背叛的种子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请配合Dala的Father食用~

1.

 

1852年11月14日

亲爱的叔叔

非常感谢你寄来的马修·阿诺德的诗集，花了一个晚上翻完了，我最喜欢他的《多佛海滨》——

我们在这里，像在原野上受黑暗包围，  
受斗争和逃遁惊扰得没有一片净土，  
处处是无知的军队在黑夜里冲突。

我觉得您一定能理解我为什么特意摘抄这几句话，这正是我和Jogi的处境的真实写照。

昨天我们三人在《爱丁堡评论》上读到一篇极其严苛而残忍的批评，作者把我的讲座说成无一是处，说《物种起源》的推演和阐述毫无哲学基础，而且对Flick博士也反对得很厉害……说实话我觉得作者的文笔和用词非常熟悉，我甚至能猜到这篇评论出自谁手，但在缺乏证据的情况下我不愿意直接写出他的姓名，就像我不愿意您接受自己的侄子是如此多虑的事实。我得承认，被人如此憎恨的感觉居然让我觉得很兴奋。

您教导我真诚是美德，那么现在的我，如此“真诚”的我，会让您感到难以接受吗？

(一个笑脸)

总之，我们好好“欣赏”了一番他的观点，当然不会是真的欣赏，博士很快消气但Jogi一整天都很不舒服，我猜他又把自己闷在鸽舍了。

Jogi受到的批评不止于此，他学生时代的很多教授也隐晦地说阅读《物种起源》带给他们的痛苦远多于快乐，《伦敦新闻画报》上也开始有讽刺漫画，当然，我不会让他看见那种小报，我也不建议您出于好奇去看。

我很高兴您会喜欢我在《麦克米兰杂志》和《威斯敏斯特评论》上的小文章，您说我要捍卫他，这是我为数不多的能帮他做的事。

不过，就像您在来信里说的那样，在驳斥和辩论之外，我们需要一个并非属于我方阵营的人，一个在风暴之外的人，对他和他的理论表示支持，否则舆论会被无休止的争议裹挟，而Jogi真正的支持者会因为恐惧压力而不敢表达自己的观点。

我并不认识这样的人，不过我会想想办法。

然后谢谢叔叔寄来的这串手链，您说那些珠子打磨自东方的紫檀，人们相信它能驱除邪恶，我知道紫檀是极其坚硬致密的植物，引申联想一下，不知道它能不能给Jogi带来同样坚定的支持。(他肯定会取笑我居然相信一串木头珠子能带来什么好运，没关系，我就说是您一定要送他的)

我在唐恩一切都好。

你的Oli

 

2.

 

Oliver在鸽舍找到了博物学家，后者正在给鸽子们系上用于区分的布条。又一场大型杂交实验的开始，Oliver想。他远远地看着他细致耐心的工作，即便是最野的鸟雀都会在Joachim的手中变得温驯可爱，相反，最平和的信鸽都莫名其妙地恨着Oliver，仿佛还未破壳就被训导着要在他手背留下触目惊心的血痕。

直到他关上小窗，Oliver才敢靠近被困在笼中的那些发疯着吵闹的鸽子，他拉过Joachim胳膊，给他套上那串手链，大言不惭地说：“东方人相信它能驱除邪恶，为佩戴者带来坚实可靠的支持。”

Joachim难以置信地看着他，“你居然会相信这种东西？”他转着上面的木头珠子，忍不住笑了，“被你在《麦克米兰杂志》上点名批评的那些人，你是怎么形容他们来着？迂腐？守旧？然后你，一个唯物主义者，转头塞给我一个护身符？”

“那不一样”Oliver来回摇着他的胳膊，“你既然不能通过科学分析证明这个不能带给你好运，那你就不能说它完全没有用，对吧？”

Joachim无奈地叹了口气，把手链的绳结略微调紧，“毫无原则。”

他笑得温暖而热烈，“一向如此。”

 

——

 

Oliver送的东西真的很灵验，Joachim不得不承认。

因为两天后他就在《泰晤士报》上读到了一篇对他本人的辉煌评论。

那些毫不吝惜的美妙颂扬，虽然Joachim还没有自负到会认为都是名副其实，也没打算全照单全收，但他的确非常感动。

作者自称是意大利学者，文笔非常好，很认真地读过《物种起源》。有趣的是，他似乎是一位优秀的博物学家，还很了解Joachim：他提到了Joachim的《蔓足纲动物》，而且对它评价很高。此人行文条理清晰，妙语频出，富有力量。

Joachim很快猜出了那个陌生的意大利语名字下的真实身份。

他放下报纸，看着伏在工作台上奋笔疾书的“意大利学者”笑了。

 

3.

 

在伦敦的埃德蒙顿街，Jürgen打开了一个匣子。那里面装着重要的东西，“重要”，大多数时候被社会定义，有时候被他自己定义，所以大部分都是一些闪闪发亮的东西。

红白相间的1805之星勋章是匣子里的第一位住客，是父亲送给尚在襁褓中的他的礼物，时至今日，Jürgen都无法相信那个男人会站在他的摇篮边说出“为我的儿子赢得胜利”这种温情的话。

那个记忆中永远一身酒气的下级军官，特拉法加特海战的胜利就是他一生中至高无上的荣耀，直到去世，都喋喋不休那场战斗和各种各样的细节，从独臂指挥官[1]殉国时佩戴的一身勋章是不是复制品，到击沉了对方多少艘纵列舰。他重复的次数太多，以至于到最后，本应该硝烟弥漫的场面在Jürgen脑海里不会比破了的面粉袋更引人慌乱，而胜利号上“England expects that every man will do his duty.”的标语中的王者之气也被咀嚼到毫无新意。

铜制的杰出学员奖章，他有很多个，直到他从海军学院毕业。

Jürgen12岁被送去军校的时候，他的人生并没有多少想象的空间，他的父亲是下级军官，他父亲的父亲也是，于是他似乎就应该成为军人。他很不错，他喜欢航海，他取得了一些成就，但他也会在不再年轻后憧憬其他的可能。Jonathan从小就向往他熟悉的风浪，这很好，他只是希望他的孩子能自由做出选择。

璀璨如红宝石的巴斯勋章几乎让其他闪亮的物件黯然失色，Jürgen Klinsmann作为皇家海军玫瑰号的指挥官，在1827年纳瓦里诺海战中击沉了奥斯曼帝国的菲夫兹·努斯拉特号双层护卫舰，对方装配了64门火炮，可他所在的战舰更为轻巧灵活。那是相对和平的时代开始之前，他经历的最后一次大规模帆船海战，千钧一发时，菲夫兹·努斯拉特号射出的一发火药在海面上空划过一道笨重的弧线，迎面而来，洞穿了他脚下的甲板，染红了他的膝盖，最后陷在货舱中，木屑飞溅——不知是不是天神感念他的虔诚，是个哑炮。

他的战友们在纳瓦里诺海湾高喊“为了国王！”，而他躺在担架上，像那个三年前逝去的诗人一样喃喃“为了希腊”[2]。

和巴斯勋章相比显得典雅沉静的嘉德勋章，主色调是深蓝和金色，1830年由威廉·威尔伯福斯[3]为这位在西非舰队同奴隶商人不懈斗争的舰长颁发，效力这支“预防舰队”的短短几年中，Jürgen经历了瘟疫横行的沼泽地和激烈残酷的遭遇战的考验——死亡率比在地中海服役的部队足足高出五倍——他前后抓获了20艘参与奴隶贸易的船只，释放了上万名在这些船上的可怜乘客。

他是最年轻的嘉德勋章获得者，被福音派领袖盛赞勇敢无畏，没有人想到一个并不出身显赫家族的军校学生能闯出这番天地。

嘉德勋章和皇家圭尔夫勋章之间躺着一条红色缎带，写有“Nec Aspera Terrent(不畏艰险)”字样的用刀剑图案装饰的勋章，蓝色的圈环里是在红色的背景中奔腾的白马，1836年第一海务大臣Zwanziger为他授勋，表彰他圆满完成了南美大陆及附近岛屿的海岸测绘任务。

而那条红色缎带，让人想到夕阳，炮火，士兵的伤口和尸体，巴斯勋章的绶带，大口灌下的烈酒，爱人柔软的嘴唇和节日的气氛，Jürgen回忆起在小猎犬号上度过的第二个圣诞节。

那时他是性格冷淡的青年军官，军功赫赫，但比起同龄人已经有了许多需要忧虑的事情：比如临危授命接下的远洋测绘这个烂摊子，比如他们迟迟无法离开南美大陆，比如如何安抚怨声载道的船员，比如前任舰长不堪重负自裁后的亡魂，比如他甚至需要自掏腰包购买另一艘帆船同步作业以尽力加快测量进度，比如每每停泊在近岸时盯上他们那点可怜物资的亡命之徒，比如一封封从英国寄来的信件，无论是来自父亲还是第一海务大臣的都一样令人生厌……比如他的室友。

那时他还没有完全学会怎么和那个话痨的呆子相处，张口闭口大葵花鹦鹉和野吐绶鸡，沉迷典籍与收集，像个不靠谱的游客，对艰险的任务永远是置身事外的态度——当然，他本来就可以置身事外——轻松自在得让每一个军官都羡慕。说不靠谱，是因为Löw先生一个月前的半夜不小心从船舷掉进了海里，如果不是他恰好听见了那声呼救，当机立断地划着救生艇把那个还未漂远的呆子从刺骨的漆黑的海水里捞起来……好吧，Jürgen承认自己有一瞬间被恶魔控制了，希望这个麻烦的随伴彻底消失——环绕着嘉德勋章的“Honi soit qui mal y pense(心怀邪念者蒙羞)”刺痛了他——但是当他看着他在救生艇里忍不住哆嗦着搓手，喷嚏连连，衣服像被浆糊黏在身上，湿透的还在滴水的黑发像一团杂乱的水草顶在头上，他就难以发作，把那句“别再给我添麻烦了”憋在心里，叹了口气，给他披上自己的外套。

1832年的圣诞节，小猎犬号停泊在圣马丁港，全体船员共进圣诞晚餐，唯独博物学家没有出席，Jürgen心想千万别在这个时候又掉进海里了。被救上来的半夜，那个呆子花了极其漫长的时间脱掉被海水浸透后渐渐带走体温的漂亮衣服，然后在行军床上用毛毯把自己裹得像一只牛角面包，小心地擦着头发，不停地对他说“对不起”。

怎么会有这么麻烦的人。

那时他还没有坠入情网，和博物学家争执过又和好如初，谈不上亲近还是嫌弃。当他独自回到没有一丝光亮的舰长小屋，疲倦地靠在墙上，听到房间里窸窸窣窣的响动，训练有素的身体比头脑做出了更快的反应——劫掠物资的人甚至出现在这里！而为了保护他的图纸和数据，Klinsmann不惜一切代价。

黑暗中他摸索到那人的手腕，猛的反折向肩胛，在一声惨叫中用膝盖抵住他后背，把入侵者制服在地，用力扼住他后颈。

“说！你来这里干什么？”Jürgen听见那人痛苦的喘息，他谨慎地思索着，然后用西班牙语重复了一遍质问。

“是我……舰长。”博物学家的熟悉嗓音。

他慌张地松开了他，把鬼鬼祟祟的“入侵者”晾在地上，火柴摩擦着形成球状的光亮，他用微微颤抖的手点燃了桌上的煤油灯。

博物学家五官扭曲着从地上坐起来，小心揉着他的肩膀，发出嘶嘶的声音，左手握着卷成一团的红色缎带。

他误会了他，冤枉了他，伤害了他，可Jürgen没有道歉，那时他不知怜惜为何物，只觉得自己被没来由的愤怒占据着内心，而这愤怒很大可能源于艰险远洋生活带给他的焦虑和紧张。

“为什么不点灯？”

“我想……给你一个惊喜”博物学家傻傻地笑了，把缎带呈在手心给他看，“圣诞快乐，舰长。”

“为什么要送我礼物？”他不友好得像个炮仗。

“因为你救了我。”那个呆子又露出傻笑，他的声音，当时还很清脆好听，没有后来那么低沉。

“职责所在，你不用谢我。”他冷淡地回应。

但是博物学家挑了挑眉站起身来，不由分说地把缎带抛过他头顶，一圈一圈绕过他脖子，最后打了一个结，他垂下深绿色的眼睛，表情非常认真。

“这不合制式。”Jürgen扬起下巴说。

“但是很适合你。”Joachim笑着把他推到镜子前，是的，他说的没错，红色很适合他，和他深蓝色军装上金色的扣子和肩章相得益彰，而且衬得他的脸色很健康。

他很确信那时自己没有坠入情网，也从未想过后来会罪孽深重地爱上他的同性随伴。那时他在镜子里看到Joachim手搭在自己肩上，为礼物得到认可而高兴，好像刚刚的粗暴行径没有发生过，而他正在酝酿着一句道歉。镜子里的两张面孔，都是那么年轻，英俊，神采飞扬。

他后来再也没有系过这条缎带，因为“不合制式”，因为船员们都知道他不是热衷打扮的人，但是他真的很喜欢。

红色缎带下是有着熟悉浮雕的科普利奖章，领奖人不是他。

1839年皇家科学会年会，Jürgen受邀出席，去年的沃拉斯顿奖得主[4]在另一张桌子上腼腆地应付着旁人的祝贺，而他冷静地观察着局势，那些插不上话的人一个个挤在他身边对小猎犬号随船自然科学家的考察生活刨根问底。

“不，我和Löw先生不熟悉。”

“我们从不讨论测绘方法或者地质沉降。”

“他的登船身份不是舰长随伴。”

“不，我不清楚他的作息和考察日志，Löw先生是富家子弟，他在船上住单间。”

那时他一心想着怎么保护这层禁忌的关系，不惜制造出不合的假象。

Joachim非常默契而且识趣地在年会上没有对他说一句话，获奖感言里也没提到他。但是，当他们在人群中擦肩而过的时候，Jürgen感觉到什么冰凉的东西落在他放在口袋里的手上，那是一块圆形的奖章，他摸到了上面的浮雕。

他永远不会忘记，在他费解地回头张望时，发现博物学家站在原地，笑容明媚灿烂，毫无遮掩。

一个刻着“最杰出的地质学家”字样的骨质戒指，Jürgen忍不住笑了，订婚后Debbie送给他的。

他人生中最长久而深刻的两段爱情都开始于一个谎言，第二次，他隐藏了自己的身份，职业和姓名；第一次，他也说不清是为什么，抛弃了颅相学，说面前的大学生看起来非常坚毅。

他从来就不是地质学家，但Joachim的确不是软弱的人，如果谎言反而是真相？Jürgen没有想过这个问题。

一声轻笑，Jürgen拾起匣子中看起来格格不入的新西兰无翼鸟的头骨复制品，来自他的鸟类学家老朋友。

精致的头骨旁是镀银的皇家奖章，1849年年初在阶梯教室举办讲座的气象学会会长，前途未卜，怎么都料不到一年后自己会被冠上“做出对于应用科学有杰出贡献的人”的名号，那时他孤独地站在人群中，听皇家学会的人统计他的预报系统规避了多少重大事故和财产损失，只觉得讽刺和寂寥。

匣子里还有两个新添进的住客。

纯白色的印着羽毛图案的胸针，Debbie在弗洛伦斯小姐的慈善沙龙[5]上收下了它，如今新西兰和克里米亚一样不太平，一想到有许多一触即发的争端，Jürgen感到深深的无力，他无法拯救所有人。不过，一个和年轻时一样支持着人道主义事业的妻子的确能带给他不少安慰，有时候仅仅是看着她，Jürgen就觉得理想主义是不会死去的。

最后是一颗刻着马蹄的木质纽扣，Laila最喜欢她的小马。

在伦敦的埃德蒙顿街，Jürgen合上了装有他珍重的东西的匣子，把它收进了柜子，他还不至于像个守财奴一样每日检查它们五遍，只是偶尔，偶尔他可以靠着它们回忆一下光辉和人性中的美好，然后他就不至于麻木。

刚刚被匣子盖住的一封信现在平摊在桌上。

他不需要再读一遍来自牛津主教塞缪尔·威尔伯福斯的信，他清楚地记下了重点：英国科学促进会将在牛津大学历史博物馆举行1853年年会，这位牛津主教将就进化论发表演说，欢迎大家争论，而Oliver Bierhoff已经表示应战。

另外，主教希望他作为证人出席，作为“虔诚的国教教徒”和“这番异端邪说的起源的见证者”。

托尔克马达终于还是找上了他。

 

-TBC-

 

注[1]：此处指霍雷肖·纳尔逊，英国著名海军将领及军事家，1805年他在特拉法加特海战期间中弹身亡，独臂指的是他1797年在圣克鲁斯准备登陆时重伤失去右臂。

 

注[2]：纳瓦里诺海战中英国皇家海军的舰队中的确有一艘单轨帆船名为玫瑰号(于是我就恬不知耻地拿来给玫瑰用了)，而且更巧的是，玫瑰号装配的火炮数量是18😂

玫瑰喊“为了希腊”是因为这场海战是希腊独立战争(指独立于奥斯曼帝国的专制统治)的重要组成部分，而“逝去的诗人”指的是领导了希腊民族解放运动、率自己组建的远征军亲赴战场，可惜于1824年不幸病逝的浪漫主义诗人拜伦。

 

注[3]：威廉·威尔伯福斯是英格兰废奴运动的领袖之一，作为下议院议员，他领导了国会内的废奴行动，一定程度上促成了1807年《废除奴隶贸易法案》的通过。1833年英帝国完全废除奴隶制度，他功不可没。

 

注[4]：沃拉斯顿奖是地质学界的最高奖，每年由伦敦地质协会颁发，每次只授予一个人。

 

注[5]：弗洛伦斯小姐指弗洛伦斯·南丁格尔，1853年她受聘担任伦敦患病妇女护理会的监督，同年8月，在慈善委员会的资助下，南丁格尔在伦敦哈雷街一号成立一看护所，开始采用病人召唤拉铃、在厨房设置绞盘以运送膳食给病人等装置。次年她去往克里米亚野战医院工作，那也是她被称作“提灯天使”的地方。


	24. 牛津争锋(上)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合Audrey Assad的I Shall Not Want食用~

“我向万能的上帝起誓，我提供的证词将是事实，完完全全的事实，除了事实别无其他。”Jürgen站在历史博物馆图书室的讲台后，面朝着牛津主教、地质学家、英国科学促进会副会长塞缪尔·威尔伯福斯说道。

促进会已经在此举办了为期一周的年会——超过七百人赶来见证即将到来的演讲和辩论，于是会场不得不从报告厅转移到图书室，尽管依然挤得令人窒息——而今天是最后一次大会，多布尼博士一开始宣读了一篇关于决定植物性别的最终因素的问题的论文，因为尤其参考了《物种起源》而遭到不少听众质疑，但由此引起的纷争远远不及随后被美国的德拉般教授宣读的论文“对欧洲人智识进化的思考”。负责主持会场纪律的亨斯洛教授在打断了至少四个人的毫无内容的滔滔不绝后，不得不再次强调，唯有发表有效辩词的人才能参加会议。

坐在第一排的Hansi拼命拽住几乎要从座椅里弹射出去的Oliver，紧接着他知道了“卑鄙”的十几个近义词。

战争比他们预想的更早到来。

 

——

 

今天早上，唐恩三人组乘马车而来，Hansi提出想去参观一下约翰·拉德克利夫医院。植物学家刚撑伞走下马车，Oliver就歪在Joachim腿上，脑袋不住地蹭着他结实的腹部，发出近乎咕噜咕噜的声音。

“一大早就开始撒娇？”Joachim笑了，手指顺着他外套的肩线来回移动，垂下眼睑的Oliver看起来非常温顺，如果不是透过织物传达到腿上轻微颤抖，他绝不会把这个人和“为即将到来的辩论而紧张不安”联系起来。

“如果我是外科医生，我要你当我的小助手。”Oliver抱着他的腰，没头没脑地说。

“你不中用的老助手看见一滩血就昏过去了。”

“我无所不知的小助手只需要坐在椅子上娓娓道来，Bierhoff大夫，下一步您需要做什么，然后说Hansi呀，快给Oliver递一把止血钳。”他们哈哈大笑，绵绵冷雨顺着玻璃安静地流下，寒气从零件的缝隙中侵入，Oliver无意识地加重了手上的力量，听见Joachim发出介于呼吸和叹息之间的声音，“当我焦虑到出汗的时候，你就用镊子夹着棉布，帮我擦掉额头上的汗水。”

野兽亮出了柔软的腹部。

Oliver有过很多理想，明白很多不需要正面相争也能解决问题的手段，和泰斗们，和他想要成为却又不齿的人谈笑风生过，规划过成为科学院院长后的蓝图，但此时此刻，他只为他而战。

 

——

 

在会场的最后，坐一个不起眼角落里的Joachim痛苦地闭上了眼睛。当有如此多的人否定你，变化着修辞和论据，你甚至会认为这一切真的是错的。而他最不希望发生的事，恰恰是很多年前他们就小心避免的争执。那个人站在讲台后，湿冷的空气和听众的交谈声在他们之间筑起高墙。

战争只会卷入意想不到的人。

宣誓是否存在意义，Jürgen对比深表怀疑，话语既不能驱使行为，也无法控制意识。宣誓效忠女王的士兵里有利欲熏心的叛国者，机械式的行礼并不是出于发自内心的恭敬而仅仅为了表现出得体与守纪，言称必将取得胜利的将领脑海中浮现的画面可能是被炮火击中后摇摇欲坠的桅杆，而在庭审现场，和这个在托尔克马达操纵下氛围瞬间与法庭别无二致的图书室，宣誓真实，宣誓真相，往往意味着证人已经被私下“沟通”过，证人对万能的上帝宣誓，证人即将说出的则是谎言，心怀邪念者蒙羞，可又有谁会关注证人内心的纠葛。

他也不例外。

威尔伯福斯的第一个问题会是他什么时候、为什么认识了Joachim Löw，威尔伯福斯的第二个问题会是Joachim Löw在环球航行期间有没有发表过不当言论，威尔伯福斯的第三个问题……Jürgen是如此清楚，这一切已经被排演过很多次，他能轻易回忆起每一个标准回答，被指定好的回答，熟悉得像是每天早上出门去气象办公室时对Debbie的一个吻别，“我晚上回来吃饭。”

他的口袋里放着一张同样被要求写好的讲稿，不一定会派上用场，旧军装里藏着一本书，也不一定会派上用场。他看到了亨斯洛教授不解的眼神，他不经意的一瞥就捕捉到前排一个握紧双拳、蓄势待发宛如愤怒豪猪的年轻人，他知道那个人也在这里，不会比他更痛苦。

第一个问题如期而至，主教暂时用不着展示他劝说般的风格和巧妙的转折方式，他的嗓音非常美妙，Jürgen忍不住皱了皱眉。

“1831年夏天，经剑桥大学地质学教授亨斯洛先生介绍认识的。”他简短地回答道，托尔克马达只是需要一个久远的时间概念，不需要任何细节，不需要向听众们赘述地质学家往往有在海军任职的经历以获得更多游历和考察机会这一事实，而他也不会说起细节。

 

——

 

1831年夏天，Jürgen随意地坐在剑桥大学地质学博物馆门口的台阶上读着莫企逊教授的论文，繁多的术语和晦涩的行文让他眉头紧锁。赛艇队的成员在河上嘶哑地拉着号子，从他身边走过的穿着学士袍的新生手舞足蹈地和同伴讲起多佛海滨的白色峭壁中发现的白垩黏土层，离开博物馆图书室的人低声交谈着论文的进度。

这并不是理想的会面场地，不堪其扰的Jürgen放下了论文。

他看到一个迟疑着拖着步子走来的人，抱着一本能砸死人的书，和教授附上的照片上的人一模一样。是的，这就是他征召的随船科学工作者，亨斯洛的爱徒，Klinsmann想他应该已经听教授讲过很多遍和自己在地中海的舰队共事的经历：花岗岩，炸章鱼，正午艳阳和酸甜冰凉的水果酒，一去不复返的只需要例行巡逻的清闲时光。

“说一下志留纪沉积的特点？”他撑着下巴问道，等着年轻学生用并不能通俗太多的话语把折磨了他一个钟头的论文再阐述一遍。Klinsmann控制着语气，尽量让自己听起来不要过于严肃，但也别亲切友好得像是要把他接到乡下度假的兄长。

抱着书的人有些困惑地睁大了眼睛，纯良得宛如一头幼鹿，显然不熟悉谈话的如此开局，他咬着下唇，眼睛向上转了转，缓慢但确信地说：“黑色笔石页岩广布，碳酸盐岩和生物礁广布，红层普遍发育，有时伴随着蒸发岩发育。”

哇，一个出乎意料的简明扼要的回答。

“你还真是很不错”Jürgen像评价一件商品一样说，他手撑着台阶站起身来，那个年轻学生低着头，下巴几乎要抵上书页，Klinsmann看不见他的表情，“愿意带我去博物馆转转吗，Löw先生？”

 

——

 

“你说他从未发表过不当言论？”

主教对他使了个眼色，Jürgen脸上挂着真挚和不解的表情，他把标准应答抛在一边，那些恶毒的攻击和构陷，比如“我确实因为那些和《创世纪》第一章矛盾的观点而常常劝诫他。”

“是的，Löw先生虽然不信教，但从未因此和其他船员发生过争执。他能熟背《基督教证明一览》，言辞得体，温和，率真。”

一个小小的谎言，他在心里轻轻笑了。

Oliver觉得自己对局面的了解不会比眼神飘忽的主教明朗更多，他偏过头问Hansi，“什么是《基督教证明一览》？”

Hansi耸肩，“好像是佩利的一本书，我也不太清楚，大概是神学院的教材之一？”

主教厉声问道：“您是什么时候发现他倾向于认同物种变化学说的？”

Klinsmann摇摇头，“我不知道，我们从来没有讨论过这个。所以，我应该是在科学院都知道的时候才听说的。”

塞缪尔，你敢当着所有人的面指责我出尔反尔吗？不，你不敢。你会指责Joachim亵渎了圣公会的道德，你会说有必要在按上帝意向创造的人类和为服侍人类而创造的动物之间划清界限，你会像你在《每季评论》上发表的文章一样讽刺他，讽刺，却能让所有人原谅你华丽的言辞。你唯独不敢拼上名誉的代价揭露我私下里怎样和你核对证词，又是怎样得到了你的信任。

“证人倒戈了。”Joachim听见坐在前排的人说道，他们飞快地完成了一张速写，看来是《伦敦新闻画报》的记者。

阴暗的云层透过梅花窗格，图书室里灯火刺目，证人站在讲台后，目光沉静如海。

 

——

 

他们第一次挤在Jürgen的行军床上的那个夜晚，小猎犬号舰长发现他的随伴格外话痨。

“听说在美国，好吧其实这个传统最早来自荷兰，如果一对……呃，通常如果是男孩子要在女孩子家过夜，而他们还没有结婚的话，女方的父母就会在那张床上放一条长木板，或者把其中一个人缝进一个等身大的布袋里，缝到颈下”Joachim在自己脖子上比划了一下，“这样两个年轻人就可以愉快地卧谈，加深了解，但也不至于发生关系……总之，他们管这个叫bundling bag。”

Jürgen并不清楚话题是怎么从异颚步甲虫转移到异国民俗的。

他把毯子扯到Joachim下巴，笑着说：“把我无所不知的小Joachim缝进袋子里，把我也缝进袋子里，然后我们两个穿着bundling bags在床上扑腾扑腾。”

“你好傻啊Jürgen。”Joachim无奈地掀开毯子，下一秒就被金发舰长紧紧箍住了腰。

心跳像平头地质锤敲打在花岗岩上。

血色在他脸上像柳珊瑚一样伸展枝条，四散蔓延，形成面积可观的红晕。

“有些事不是非得经过父母同意才能做，你说对不对？”

 

——

 

“所以当您知道他开始公开发表这类观点的时候，您作何感受？”

“这种问题应该去问记者，问教过他的老师，问他的工作伙伴，您说呢，主教大人？”Jürgen微笑着反问。

“请回答问题。”威尔伯福斯已经失去了耐心。

Jürgen耸肩，“我觉得这是有趣的假说，假说不应该受到任何局限”他从衣服里拿出那本书，翻到夹着书签的那面，手指顺着书脊下划，塞缪尔大惊失色，“而且逻辑性很强，喏，‘有些著者将变异作为专有名词使用，它是指因物理生活条件直接产生的一种变化；而这样的变异，通常被假定为不能遗传的。然而生存在极北地区的动物的较厚毛皮、波罗的海半咸水中的贝类的矮化状态以及阿尔卑斯山顶上的矮化植物，在某些场合中，都遗传到数代。我认为，这种情形下的这种生物，应该称为变种。’您不觉得这写得相当不错吗，主教大人？”

威尔伯福斯脸色煞白，图书室一片嘈杂，亨斯洛教授大声维持着秩序。

Oliver再一次握紧了拳头，不过是因为他在努力按捺住为他鼓掌的念头，虽然同时，他还是很想冲上去把大出风头的气象学会会长揍一顿。Hansi意味深长地看了他一眼。

Joachim低着头笑了，即便是在这么多年后，那个人也没有成为他的敌人。

Jürgen合上《物种起源》放回衣服里，潮湿的环境，止不住的细雨，橡木书柜和讲台散发出霉烂的气息，有人说这是阅历和岁月的痕迹，而他只感到不舒适的冷冽。

 

——

 

Klinsmann去过的最严寒的地方是南设得兰群岛，而他严寒体验里的温暖记忆是在风中和浑浊的空气里，在朦胧的海湾，在白色的积雪和蓝色的冰川映衬下，博物学家结了霜的轻颤的睫毛，天使一样。

他记得是1834年6月的一天，小猎犬号停泊在饥饿港，入冬的火地岛上的山林斑驳地顶着雪花，他像往常一样很早醒转，原定计划是通过麦哲伦海峡去到南美洲西海岸。

Joachim贴了上来，在身后轻轻抱着他，“再陪我躺一会儿。”

“好”没有人会在温暖的床铺和寒冷的甲板之间做出痛苦的取舍，他枕着自己的胳膊，另一只手搭在博物学家凹下的腰窝，笑着问：“有什么想去，但是还没去的地方吗，Joachim？”

他不希望他的旅程有太多遗憾，这毕竟不是私人度假，并没有很多能够平衡繁多工作的玩乐的空闲。

“南极”Joachim毫不犹豫地说，“想去收集乔治王岛的苔藓和地衣。”

“好，我们马上就去。”

Joachim难以置信地抓着他的肩膀，“这么爽快？海务大臣那边不会有意见吗？”

他故意摆出严肃的表情，“相信你的舰长，他有很大的自主权。”

然后换用了一种甜蜜的嗓音，“你想去的地方我都会带你去。”

那天早上，小猎犬号起锚离开饥饿港，Klinsmann舰长决定不走麦哲伦海峡，改走马格达林航道。

 

——

 

Klinsmann不得不听着托尔克马达发表了一篇毫无科学内容但足以迷惑大众的演说，比如痛心疾首地惋惜一个虔诚教徒被玷污的灵魂，比如痛心疾首地忧虑所谓异端邪说带给教育界的不良影响，结论是博物学家荼毒数代国民。主教平时的优雅谈吐变作了偷梁换柱的雄辩，他熟练地求助于宗教偏见以分散听众的注意力，口若悬河得像是下议院的在野党领袖，完全忘记了这里本来是由他亲手建起的审判法庭。

“您意下如何，Klinsmann先生？”主教张开双臂，似乎胜利已在怀中。

Jürgen扯了扯嘴角。

Joachim，Joachim，Joachim。

你最喜欢的甲虫是大十字疥虫，你最不愿意从事的职业是牧师，你最害怕又一次不小心掉进海里，当我打趣着问你“更喜欢那条绣着暗纹的深绿色领巾还是四星疥虫？”，你明明和我差不多高，却把头埋在我胸前，抱着我，笑着说“我最喜欢你，Jürgen。”

我早就过了回忆这些琐事会感到幸福或痛苦的年纪。

而我最不愿意做的事，就是伤害你。

他清了清嗓子，“关于Löw先生，我尊重他的理论，他也尊重我的信仰，曾经能和他共事，我非常荣幸。至于教育，我觉得学校里可以既教《圣经》又教进化论，然后让孩子们自己去选择他们相信的东西。”

会场一片哗然，Jürgen没有理会主教，径直走向观众席，那个高大的年轻人收敛了锋芒向他颔首致意，于是他也回礼。

Jürgen看见了角落里的那头黑发，很多年前，在塔希提岛的教堂里，当他低声祷告而耳边难得安静的时候，他知道博物学家在默默看着自己。在阿利松岛，当博物学家说希望回国后和他一起去斯特兰德区的教堂的时候，他知道他的心愿是如此简单——

坐在他身边，即便不是以当年的心情。

 

-TBC-


	25. 牛津争锋(下)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请配合Matt Pokora的Si L'amour Existe食用~

“大约六亿年前，在寒武纪的开始，绝大多数无脊椎动物们在几百万年的很短时间内出现了。这些寒武纪地层中的节肢动物、软体动物、腕足动物和环节动物等的化石几乎是同时突发地出现，而在寒武纪之前更为古老的地层中长期以来却找不到与之有亲缘关系的动物化石……”

威尔伯福斯美妙而富有韵律的嗓音在图书室回荡，Oliver很快判断出他提起寒武纪生命大爆发的用意所在，趁主教大人连珠炮式地蹦出远古生物的拉丁文学名时和Hansi低声商量着驳斥的对策。

Jürgen穿过人群在博物学家身边坐下，他长长地舒了一口气，倦意尽显，似乎一瞬间苍老了五岁。旧军装上挂满的勋章随着他的呼吸和胸廓的起伏而闪耀着——并不是炫耀，也不是塞缪尔的要求，而是在重要的时刻，佩戴上它们后，仿佛才穿戴好勇气。

Joachim默不作声地打量着他的疲惫，试着轻松地说道：“这本书第一版刚印刷出来的时候，Oliver说能卖出四分之一他就很高兴了，没想到很快就售罄，没想到……你也买了一本。”

Jürgen有些费力地牵了牵嘴角，手指在帽子上拂来拂去，绒布的顺毛和逆毛形成深浅不一的斑驳的蓝。

博物学家把冰冷的手压在腿下，缓慢地说：“我本来以为，今天你——”

“以为我和他是一伙的？”上一秒的疲态被利落地打扫干净，Jürgen把帽子放在身侧，“天呐，Joachim，你是最了解我的。”

“我是吗？”Joachim的语气波澜不惊，他不再是纯良的幼鹿，但也不像在伦敦时那样拒人千里之外，深绿色的眼睛里只有疑问和质询，而这种不夹杂任何负面情绪的纯粹却是Jürgen最苦于面对的东西。

一阵沉默，前排的记者频频回头张望，Klinsmann冷冷地瞪了回去，以一种难以察觉的微小幅度摆了摆手，像在驱赶恼人的蚊虫。他叹了口气，把口袋里那张讲稿递给Joachim，黑发男人狐疑地接过，看到那头那句“正统科学家和信奉基督教的自然科学家必然无法苟同这样与《启示录》中上帝的揭示相违背的理论”就忍不住轻轻笑了。

“……书中的阐述并不能证明其论点，自然选择造成的进化是不合逻辑的，突发性的生物大爆发恰恰证明了上帝造物说。”威尔伯福斯双手合拳结束了论证，Oliver清了清嗓子站起身来。

“我真不知道该怎么感谢你。”Joachim把那张良苦用心的讲稿还给Jürgen，证人竭尽全力向主教证明了他的可靠和信念，就是词藻有些浮夸，话题也跑得太远——比如以荷马之后三千年无人才学能与之比肩来论证至少在人类精神世界中不存在有规律的进化——不过这不正是主教大人喜欢的风格嘛。

Klinsmann扬起下巴，气度不变，还是那个年轻军官，“职责所在，你不用谢我。”

Löw看着他骄傲的笑脸，只觉得沉重。

“与阁下意见相反，我并不认为生物大爆发能作为反对进化论的证据，寒武纪的生物一定是由来自前寒武纪生物的祖先经过长时间的进化过程产生的。而地质记录的不完全或是由于老地层已经淹没在海洋中，才造成了寒武纪动物化石的大量突发出现和前寒武纪动物化石的极少发掘 ……”Oliver如此开场道。

Klinsmann坐姿非常放松，在椅子上窝成一只鳌虾，和年轻时一样瘦，也许更瘦了，白色的制服裤管有点空空荡荡，“最近还好吗？”

“挺好的，萨克雷先生，就是写《名利场》的威廉·萨克雷，今年春天搬到了唐恩，他家的厨娘后来和图尔太太关系很好”Joachim不得不暂停了一下对日常琐事的叙述，因为Jürgen并不知道图尔太太是谁，简单介绍后接着讲道：“她说她的朋友总是很担心我，因为萨克雷先生每天都很忙碌，而她经常看到我在路上盯着一窝蚂蚁就是半个多小时，看起来闲得过分，很不正经。”

Jürgen笑出一脸褶子。

“我们还在唐恩组建了一个哲学学会，你很难想象吧，萨克雷先生和边沁先生都是会员，不过最好玩的还是Capitaine Didier，Oliver现在自称是什么怀疑论者还是不可知论者，然后他们每次都要为这个雄辩一场……”

Joachim再次中断了他琐碎混乱又缺乏情节的故事，对方满脸的不解，于是他只能从头讲起。Didier Deschamps，来自南法的小个子乡绅，为人随和，总是咧着嘴笑，早年是韦拉克鲁斯海战¹的战斗英雄——于是大家半开玩笑半尊敬地叫他Capitaine Didier。1850年独自前往婆罗洲及周边岛屿游历数年，开始对极乐鸟产生兴趣，还撰写过论文。因为论文和标本与他认识，后来非常自然地接受他的理论。在哲学学会上和Oliver之间的论战大部分用法语进行。知道唐恩三人组要去牛津参加大会时，站在村口，戴着一顶宽檐草帽，笑着对他说“Va ça va passer”(没事的，都会过去的)……

一种凝滞的黏稠的累意侵袭了博物学家，他突然失去了向对方细致讲述Oliver复杂的宗教观念和在唐恩哲学学会上的超绝表现的兴致，选择把话题抛回去，“不要老是让我讲，你呢？”

Jürgen只是点点头，“挺好的”。

Oliver也在驳斥的结尾把质疑交给了主教，他使用了一个被详细阐述过的例子，即英国北部一个羊群中诞生了一只有一个多余椎骨的绵羊，“难道它的变异也是上帝的旨意吗？”

Hansi摇摇拳头为他鼓劲。

“Jonathan很大了吧？”博物学家笑着问。

Jürgen咬着下唇，不知为何感到如释重负，“是啊，明年就该去海军学院了，说不定Andy还会给他上课。”

主教却回避了问题，用他华丽夸张的语言风格声称这其中毫无可以佐证他立场的事实证据，“这算是提供了什么证据，一些关于一只长腿绵羊的谣言罢了”，但他转而又用开玩笑的语气说：“我应该问问这位先生，当我坐下时，他可是要把我撕成碎片呢，因为按照他的想法，他是从类人猿进化而来的啊。”

一些促进协会成员没有克制住笑声，和托尔克马达一样清脆爽朗，实则恶毒而野蛮的笑声。

Hansi担忧地看着Oliver，却发现他气定神闲，丝毫没有被激怒。

Joachim抽出他终于捂热了的双手，盯着受压后泛白的指甲，似乎那是此时此刻最值得观察的事物，“你有没有想过也去军校任教呢，Jürgen？论航海经验，没几个人能胜过你，而且你口才也很好。”

威尔伯福斯十指分开，平摊在桌面上，用庄严地语气问道：“Bierhoff先生，请告诉在场的各位，类人猿是您祖父那边的亲戚，还是祖母那边的，还是两边都是？”再次引来一众哄笑，有几位女士甚至红了脸。

Klinsmann坐得更近了一点，低着头说：“我很喜欢现在的工作”顿了顿，转过身看着博物学家的眼睛，微微咧开嘴，为即将说出的自夸的话而不好意思，“所有的《泰晤士报》的读者每天看着我整理刊载出来的天气预报规划他们的出行，还有那么多的战舰、游轮和商船都配置着改良后的气压计避开风暴。”

如果在一个夏日，唐恩大雨不断，而绍森德码头²天气晴朗，如果我刚好和家人在海边休假，而你和你的……朋友们也追寻艳阳，如果孩子们在戏水，而我们像老朋友一样就着红茶无话不聊，一起听Debbie讲她在慈善沙龙上遇到的趣事，跟弗洛伦斯小姐学到的随时能派上用场的护理急救知识，新西兰的黑暗面和光明面，以及极其耐心毛利文简单对话教学。

Oliver站起身时嘴角挂着轻蔑的微笑，托尔克马达犯了一个严重的错误，那就是误以为他会把家族血统放在首位，或者说，觉得回答这个问题都是一种折辱。

“你和从前一样，Jürgen。”自比宙斯，自比罗马皇帝，似乎生来渴望征服与统率。Joachim无意识地折磨着自己的指节，直到它们失去血色。

“现在您提出了这个问题，阁下，而事实上Löw先生并没有在书中提及”Oliver陡然加重了语气，握紧右拳，“但如果我必须做出选择，我会很自豪地说，让类人猿做我的亲戚并不是什么羞耻的事，真正让我感到耻辱的，莫过于我的亲戚是那些饱读诗书，却利用其学识误导蒙昧大众，对自己毫不了解的科学问题大放厥词的人。”

威尔伯福斯愤怒地用手掌重击桌面，但那短暂停留的声响和图书室内愈来愈大声的争论一样，对发言者毫无影响。

Oliver乘胜追击，“真正让我感到耻辱的，莫过于我的亲戚，是那些把文学积淀和雄辩天赋浪费在为偏见与虚假服务的人！真正让我感到耻辱的，莫过于我的祖先，是这样利用才能混淆真理的人！”

主教怒不可遏，而Oliver刚回到座位就听见角落传来的掌声，单薄又固执，却不会被嘈杂掩盖，Hansi回头对着远处的博物学家笑了。Jürgen看着黑发男人久违的开怀笑容，肆意，明朗，和年轻人对主教毫无敬畏的攻击一样，有人觉得美好，有人觉得痛苦。

《伦敦新闻画报》的记者们先行离场，直奔报社。

“好一句妙语。”Joachim看着气象学会会长说道，纯粹的感叹，并不是在征求他的认同。

Jürgen瞥了一眼博物学家的手链，奇怪的是他居然刚刚才注意到它。珠串，连环，美好的寓意，可无论含有怎样的祈愿或寄托，这都不像是以Joachim的性格会佩戴的饰物。他把你照顾得很好，Jürgen想，比我照顾得好。

托尔克马达迅速整理好情绪后开始了垂死挣扎，他并拢五指，在空中划出一条竖线，“在人类和动物之间，存在一条清晰的界限，这条界限显而易见，低等生物不可能变成高等生物，告诉我，Bierhoff先生，一颗萝卜能变成成一个人吗？”

“我差不多该走了，趁主教大人没空找我的麻烦”Jürgen露出一个狡黠的表情，侧过身去，压低了嗓音，确保只有他能听见这句话，“明年夏天海滩见，我无所不知的小Joachim。”

Joachim目光直视讲台，和Hansi一齐等待着Oliver的决胜回击，仿佛紧张到了充耳不闻的地步。Klinsmann无声地笑了，这样也好，不过是不合时宜的调侃和约定，比起干脆的允诺和同样沉默的笑容外可能出现的其他回应，没有听到真的很好。他抓起帽子准备起身离开，却听到身边人一句平静的“好的，舰长。”

Jürgen托着帽子的手僵在半空中。

 

——

 

二十二年前，在Löw拿到第一海务大臣的批文后，Klinsmann带他去德文港的船坞简短地查看了一下小猎犬号。这艘为国家服役了十一年的风帆战舰刚刚经历过一次大规模的改装，新上的清漆在船腹上呈现出考究均匀、富有光泽的蜜褐色——她看起来棒极了，焕然一新。

Löw对一切都充满好奇，靠在支撑着船体的边墩上对重建与维修问个不停，于是Klinsmann耐着性子给他解释，为什么提升甲板的高度能让船体不那么容易头重脚轻，以及减少在恶劣天气时发生倾覆的可能性。

“Klinsmann舰长。”Löw突然小声说道。

Jürgen疑惑地看着他，把轻微的不满掩藏得很好，Joachim显然没有认真听他的讲解。

“舰长——”这一次Joachim拖长了音调，他歪了一下头，脸上是只有涉世未深的人才会拥有的无忧无虑的笑容，至少Jürgen如此认为。

Klinsmann不明所以地皱了皱眉，斟酌着对方模糊晦涩的意图和诉求，以及相对得体的应对方式，但最终无奈地摇摇头说：“对啊，我就是你的舰长。”

习惯了森严等级制度的军官并不曾察觉，敬称如果配合上特定的语气，也可以是一种撒娇。他只顾着领Joachim继续参观船上精心配置的弯管流体压力计、精密计时器和避雷针，轻描淡写地抱怨了一下海军部门拒绝了他希望用钢炮代替铁炮以减少对航海仪器的磁场干扰的提议，没有注意到跟在身后的人抿起的嘴角和星星一样闪烁的双眼。

很多年后他才明白，这其中有多少爱意。

 

——

 

当Oliver换用了更为克制冷静的语气指出威尔伯福斯根本没有认真读过《物种起源》，甚至对植物学的基础知识都一无所知，而让主教不得不仓促结束这次论战的时候，Jürgen早已坐在回程的马车上。他离牛津大学历史博物馆越来越远，主教和其同伴们的气急败坏不属于他，博物学家和他支持者们的感慨与喜悦也不属于他。他会回到温暖干燥的炉火边，沿海电报站传来的数据，深爱他也被他深爱的人们，还有很多很多，比未来的新闻稿件更值得关切的事。

车轮碾过一颗石子，于是他跟着轻微地颠簸了一下，又很快回到平稳的运行中。

窗外的天空依然阴沉昏暗，雨不知什么时候停了，Jürgen出神地看向远方，在厚重云层如此压抑地挤占着视野的尽头，黑暗支离破碎，形成一个微不足道的缺口，说缺口未免太夸大其词，然而仅仅透过那条裂隙，也能看见久违的阳光，如此艰难，如此柔情，如此闪耀。

“我从不后悔带你上船。”

 

-END-

 

注¹：发生在1838年，交战双方为法国和墨西哥。

 

注²：位于伦敦以东40英里的滨海绍森德( Southend-on-Sea pronunciation)，自乔治王时期开始便是埃塞克斯郡滨海度假胜地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花☆彡▽`)ノ
> 
> 对我个人来说达尔文AU有非常重要的意义，能填完这个坑有完成心愿的感觉。这个脑洞很清奇，很生拉硬拽，完成度糟糕文笔废设定废节奏差人设崩坏也没啥子史实，有各种各样的不好，不过我还是很爱它。
> 
> 感谢一直看到这里的你们~


End file.
